


Right Place, Wrong Time

by Caesarchan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesarchan/pseuds/Caesarchan
Summary: After what they both thought would be a one-night stand, McCree and Hanzo find out they will be teammates through Overwatch and must each deal with their differing feelings toward each other.





	1. Chapter 1

 

McCree rested his elbows on the bartop as the bartender set a shot of whiskey down in front of him with a clack. He picked up the glass and turned it between his thumb and pointer finger then tipped the shot back, swallowing it with a hiss. The bar crowd was pretty thin tonight. Then again, it was a Tuesday.

The wooden barstool to his left squeaked as another patron sat at the bar. He lifted his head and looked past the brim of his hat at the man next to him.

The man had a sharp, royal face with thick, black hair pulled into a small ponytail, tied with some kind of fashion scarf. He had a well-maintained and carefully sculpted beard. His hair was graying at his temples, but he didn’t seem that old. If he had to guess, he’d imagine he was in his late thirties, like himself.

McCree didn’t know enough about Japanese fashion to put the proper name to his clothing, but it was like the sport utility model of a kimono. He looked like he was from an old samurai movie. He probably shouldn’t be talking though. He took his own sense of style from the legendary cowboy, Clint Eastwood.

Beyond just the _look_ of his clothes, the man’s top was halfway off, exposing an intricate dragon tattoo on his left arm, and half of his bare, muscular chest. Sure, it was cool to show off, but how could the guy leave his entire left side exposed to the world like that? Must be cold. His eyes glanced down to the man’s exposed nipple inadvertently. It stood at attention. Yup, cold. McCree wasn’t complaining though; the man was ripped as fuck. He didn’t know a man his age could look so good.

He tipped his hat to the man and said, “Howdy pardner. Whatcha drinkin’?”

The man regarded him with an expression he couldn’t quite place. It was somewhere between indifference and contempt. “Sake,” he said.

McCree raised a couple fingers to call the bartender over. “Gimme the pale ale on tap and a sake for my friend here,” he said to the bartender and jerked his thumb toward the ninja samurai.

The bartender nodded and went to get the drinks.

The other man rested his clothed arm on the bartop and said, “Thank you.”

“No problem.” He lifted his chin toward him and said, “What’s with the gettup?”

The man looked down at his clothes, then back at McCree. “It is traditional and functional. What about yours?”

“S’just part of my persona, ya know?” McCree pulled a box of cigarettes out of his pocket and tapped a couple smokes up. He held the box out to his new friend, but he declined. McCree lit up a smoke for himself and took a drag off of it. “So what’s yer name?” he asked, cigarette dangling from his lips.

“Shi-” the man began, then changed his answer. “Hanzo.”

“Nice ta meetcha Hanzo. You can call me McCree. What’re you doin’ in these parts? You look like you’re from outta town.”

Hanzo grunted. “Meeting up with my brother.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that.”

The bartender set a glass of pale yellow liquid in front of McCree and a small ceramic cup in front of Hanzo. Hanzo lifted his sake and inspected it before taking a sip. He stared into his cup and said, “We have not had the easiest relationship.”

“Ah, I get that. Family can be difficult. Not that I would really know. Ain’t seen mine in years.”

Hanzo nodded as if he understood. “My brother is the only family I have left.”

McCree raised his glass toward the man and said, “My condolences, pardner. I hope things go well for you both.”

“Thank you.” Hanzo bowed his head toward him and took another drink.

McCree shifted in his seat and gulped down a little liquid courage before asking, “So what’s a guy like you do that necessitates yer whole left side bein’ exposed. Not that that’s a problem.” He waved his hands in front of him then scratched the back of his head and added, “I’m just wonderin’, is all.” He couldn’t place it, but something about the man had him curious and excited, besides the fact that he was ridiculously good looking. He’d seen plenty of attractive people in his lifetime, but this man in particular got his nerves feeling like crackling live wires.

Hanzo looked at McCree with wide eyes for a couple seconds before answering, “I am an archer. It allows full movement of my shoulder and I do not have to worry about any fabric getting in the way of my draw.”

“But this ain’t no archery range...” McCree said with a raised eyebrow. He was pressing the man to get him flustered into a position that McCree could springboard off of. He was almost there.

Hanzo raised his voice, saying, “I do not know what you are implying but-”

McCree cut him off by saying, “No, I think it looks great on you. I’m just thinking it’d probably look even better off of you.” McCree smirked at him. Was it working?

Hanzo’s cheeks turned red and he heard him sputter something presumably in Japanese. “That was very forward. I’ve only had one drink,” Hanzo finally said.

McCree chuckled and called the bartender over again. “Another sake for my handsome friend.” He grinned at Hanzo. It was totally working.

Hanzo averted his eyes to the bartop but McCree saw a small smile on the man’s lips. Amari always told him he was a charmer. At least he still had that going for him, even if he’d lost some muscle tone and gained a couple wrinkles over the years.

When Hanzo received his next sake, McCree asked, “You ever played pool?”

“Pool?” Hanzo questioned. “You mean billiards?”

“Yeah.” McCree grabbed his half-empty beer, stood, and used his head to motion toward one of the two pool tables in the back of the bar.

Hanzo looked at the pool table but didn’t move. “No, I have never played.”

“C’mon, I’ll teach ya.” McCree took Hanzo’s right hand with his mechanical one and led him to the table. When Hanzo stood, McCree realized the bottom halves of both his legs were mechanical, just like his own left arm. Well, maybe not just like. They looked much nicer than his shoddy metalwork. He also got a better look at his tattoo. It was a stunningly detailed dragon winding across the whole length of his arm and up onto his chest. He must have had decent money to afford something like that. He pushed the thoughts aside and tried to focus on the task at hand. They both grabbed their cue sticks while McCree explained the game.

“We’ll play 8 ball.”

Hanzo looked at the table dubiously while McCree set it up.

McCree slapped him on the back and said, “I’ll go first. Watch how I do it.” He broke the rack and pocketed one of the solid color balls. “I’m solids, so that means you’re stripes.” He took another turn and purposely failed to pocket another ball. He didn’t want to win _too_ hard. “Now it’s your turn,” he said and smiled at Hanzo.

Hanzo bent over the pool table and attempted to mimic McCree’s stance with his pool cue. McCree chuckled and shook his head at him. Now it was his chance to do the only thing you really play pool for with someone you’re into. “Here, let me help you,” he said and strode over to him. He stood behind Hanzo and used his hands to help position his arms correctly. Without any protest from the shorter man for his touches, McCree pressed his body up against Hanzo’s back. He started with his chest, then slowly pressed his hips against Hanzo’s backside. He felt Hanzo’s body tense up, but still received no complaints.

McCree felt as if the warmth between them could burn him up. He moved his face near the crook of Hanzo’s neck and smelled a hint of juniper and jasmine. For a moment he lost himself in the moment, then he heard his name being called.

“McCree? Then what?”

“Mm. Yeah, then you uh, take the shot,” McCree said, very suavely, he was sure.

Hanzo did as instructed and managed to hit one of the striped balls into a pocket.

“You’re a pretty good shot there, pardner,” McCree commented as he let his hands fall back down to his sides and stepped back.

“Yes, thank you for the assistance.” Hanzo looked over his shoulder at him and McCree saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. He loved that the man blushed. Heaven knew the man wasn’t very expressive in his words, but the blush told him all he needed to know.

“You get to go again. Think you can handle it on yer own?” McCree smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hanzo got into position and held the cue expertly, then lowered it to look at McCree. “Can you show me where I should hold my elbows?” McCree swore he saw a twinkle in his eye and a the hint of a smirk. Oh hell yeah he could show him.

The two took turns making excuses to touch each other as they played; a second opinion here, an adjustment there. Soon they weren’t even playing the game anymore and they found themselves sharing a particularly intimate embrace despite being in a public place. McCree was kneading his hands into Hanzo’s hips from behind him, his own hips firmly planted against Hanzo’s ass. Hanzo brought a hand up behind him to stroke McCree’s bearded jawline and rolled his hips against McCree’s growing erection.

McCree bit back a moan and suddenly snapped back to reality. His eyes darted around to the few bar patrons milling about. They had averted their eyes, but a few shot furtive glances back at them.

He didn’t want to embarrass Hanzo so he purred into his ear, “Hey darlin’, wanna continue this elsewhere?”

Hanzo nodded before looking around and realizing the same thing McCree had. He stepped away from McCree and they both took a moment to adjust themselves.

McCree closed out his tab before escorting Hanzo to his car and driving in sexually-charged silence to a nearby motel. He insisted on opening the car door for Hanzo and led him to the front door with a hand on the small of his back. McCree paid for their room, despite Hanzo’s insistence that they should split the cost.

They got to their room and flipped on the lights, revealing a single queen-sized bed with off-white sheets with a floral pattern comforter and a small table with two wooden chairs. To their left was an alcove with a counter and sink leading to a door which he assumed was the bathroom.

McCree was suddenly feeling very awkward. He hadn’t done something like this in a long time. He felt as if he was looking down at himself from someplace else, wondering how he ended up here in this musty motel room. He turned to look at his companion and the sight snapped him back into his body. Fuck, he was hot. How had he managed to convince such a classy guy to come to this motel with him? He didn’t want to lose his chance, so he grabbed Hanzo by his hips and leaned in to kiss him.

He pressed their lips together, and initially got no response from him, but then he felt his lips soften and begin moving against his. He smiled into the kiss and pushed his tongue into the shorter man’s mouth. He tasted of sake, warm and sweet. He heard a small moan from him and felt his hands reach up to tangle in his hair.

“Fuck,” he heard himself say. How in the hell did this happen to him? He thought he was in for another night of drinking alone and yet here he was about to get laid by the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. He would make sure he wouldn’t let the moment slip away. He moved his hands down Hanzo’s ass and picked him up. Hanzo gasped and wrapped his legs around McCree’s middle as he carried him over to the bed, never breaking the kiss. He tipped Hanzo onto the bed using one hand between his shoulders to stabilize him and climbed onto the bed after him, straddling his waist with his knees. After freeing his arms, he pinned Hanzo’s wrists above his head with his mechanical hand and bit his lip as he pulled away from the kiss.

Hanzo fixed him with a pout as he moved away, his lips red and shiny, and McCree rumbled a laugh from deep in his chest at the surprisingly cute face. “Hold yer horses. I ain’t leaving.”

He used his free hand to thumb Hanzo’s already exposed nipple. “Been wanting to do this all night,” he said before leaning down and taking the nipple into his mouth. Hanzo squirmed underneath him and let out several breathy gasps as McCree flicked his tongue against it. McCree hummed, appreciating the reaction he was getting. “Didn’t think you’d be so sensitive.”

“It’s- ah- a bit of a surprise to me as well,” Hanzo admitted. “I haven’t done anything like this in quite some time.”

“Sounds to me like you need to get better acquainted with your own body. I’d be happy to help you with that.” McCree smirked down at him and he freed Hanzo’s hands to pull off Hanzo’s shirt- if you could call it that. Hanzo reached up to tug McCree’s serape away but was having a hard time of it. McCree tossed his hat aside and pulled it up over his head, then removed his shirt along with it.

“I don’t know why I wear so many clothes. I should take a lesson from you,” said McCree.

Hanzo grunted in frustration as he worked at McCree’s belts. McCree sighed and climbed off the bed. “Gotta do the boots, then the belts and the chaps, then the pants...” he said to himself as he pulled the respective clothing off. He worked as quickly as he could, cursing himself for his penchant for accessories. Hanzo took this time to undress himself as well, all except his boxer-briefs, then busied himself with running his hands over McCree’s muscular back as he waited.

The feeling of Hanzo’s calloused hands on his body made the rest of his clothes removal tougher. His body quivered at the light touches, the firm grasps, the impatient tugging… When McCree was down to his own boxers, he finally turned his attention back to Hanzo. “God, you look good,” McCree said as his eyes trailed down over Hanzo’s package.

McCree stood and pulled off his boxers, watching Hanzo’s face as he did so. He wouldn’t call himself proud… well, maybe a little. He was sporting a thick 8 inch erection and he could tell Hanzo liked what he saw as his eyes widened. He left the boxers on the floor and climbed back over Hanzo. He curled the fingers of both hands around the elastic of Hanzo’s boxer-briefs and pulled them down. Somebody upstairs must be looking out for him because even though Hanzo wasn’t quite as long at himself, he was possibly even thicker. McCree felt his heart beat quicken. “Jesus H. Christ,” he said before leaning down to run his tongue along Hanzo’s length.

Hanzo gasped and reached both hands up to grab onto McCree’s back. His short nails dragged across his shoulder blades.

“Mmm, sorry. You just looked too good.” McCree said as he brought his head back up. “Oh shit, I gotta get lube. Hang tight.” He hopped off the bed and ran off to the bathroom to raid the cabinets. Thankfully this was the kind of motel to have complimentary lube and condoms. He tore open the condom on his way back to the bed. Just as he started climbing back on, Hanzo stopped him with one hand and said, “Get the hat.”

McCree blinked in surprise then chuckled at the request. Everybody loved the hat. He retrieved it and placed it back on his head with a smirk. “Good?” he asked. He had to admit, it _was_ a pretty great hat.

Hanzo nodded and McCree took his place back over Hanzo’s hips. “Do you mind?” McCree asked as he began rolling the condom over Hanzo’s erection.

Hanzo shook his head. McCree squeezed out a generous portion of lube and spread it over the condom, then rubbed more over his own fingers. He leaned over Hanzo and used his fingers to stretch himself out. It wasn’t exactly something McCree did for fun to himself. He saw it as more of a necessary prep thing rather than a source of pleasure. That is, only when his _own_ fingers were up his _own_ ass.

Hanzo must’ve read his mind because soon his fingers wandered down McCree’s side to his entrance and began pressing in. McCree gladly let Hanzo take over and moaned his appreciation. This was much better. He began rocking his hips in time with Hanzo’s fingers. He took the opportunity and his position to soak in the perfection that was Hanzo’s body. His flawless complexion, his chiseled muscles, the stunning dragon tattoo on his left arm. The more he looked at him, the more he wanted him inside him. He looked at Hanzo’s face and saw his passion and eagerness reflecting back at him from his deep, brown eyes. He groaned and said, “Alright, honey, let’s get this show on the road.”

Hanzo removed his fingers slowly and instead grabbed onto McCree’s hip. McCree settled himself onto Hanzo’s erection, eliciting drawn-out moans from the both of them as he lowered himself completely, engulfing the whole length of him. He sat there for a moment getting used to the large intrusion. Hanzo filled him up so damn nicely. He gingerly lifted himself back up, then pushed back down.

“ _Yes_ ,” McCree said, arching his back in pleasure. “God, you feel so good.” He began picking up speed when they had found the perfect angle. He felt almost wrong riding a man like Hanzo, unabashedly soaking up any attention he gave him. Hanzo seemed like he could be a prince or maybe even a king himself, but the thought just excited him more. He liked the idea of sharing in an unscrupulous act with a man of high social stature. McCree bounced on top of Hanzo and used one hand to grip the edge of his hat and tip it up slightly to smile down at Hanzo, just for fun. Hanzo’s cheeks reddened. He was clearly enjoying it.

Hanzo suddenly smirked and bucked his hips up, hitting McCree’s prostate and sending waves of pleasure through his whole body. “Fuck,” McCree cried, “Godammit I’m gonna cum.” Hanzo’s sudden enthusiasm had pushed him past the point of no return. McCree’s vision darkened and concentration fuzzed as he grew nearer.

Hanzo continued thrusting up as McCree rode him, their breaths getting shorter and heavier until Hanzo’s name spilled from McCree’s lips as he spilled himself all over Hanzo’s stomach and chest. With a couple more thrusts, Hanzo climaxed as well, letting out a deliciously undignified groan. McCree thought he might get hard again just listening to the man get off. Hanzo sighed and let his head fall against the pillow. He shuddered beneath him, still riding out the end of his climax. McCree looked down at him, savoring the feeling of the man still inside of him, until Hanzo shifted uncomfortably, signaling to McCree that he should get off. He lifted himself off causing both men to shiver from the last bit of friction. He collapsed next to Hanzo on the bed, still breathing heavily.

“Damn,” McCree finally said after several moments of silence. “You’re so damn sexy,” his mouth said, ahead of his brain.

Hanzo said nothing and instead took his leave to go to the restroom. McCree would be lying if he said he didn’t stare at the man’s bare ass as he walked away. He stretched out on the bed wondering if he’d done something to upset the man, until the nicotine itch tugged at him. He rolled to the edge of the bed and sifted through his clothes until he found his cigarettes. He lit one up and lazily smoked it as he stared up at the ceiling. He relished the discomfort he felt in his ass from fucking Hanzo’s thick cock. He hoped he’d still feel it tomorrow.

The man himself reappeared from the bathroom, once again gracing McCree with the sight of his naked body. His dick was limp and sated, and McCree felt a swell of pride that he’d been the one to do it. Hanzo eyed him and said, “I’m going to shower. You should too.”

McCree took a long drag off his cigarette then looked around for an ashtray to put it out in. “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll come join you.”

Hanzo nodded curtly and disappeared again into the bathroom. McCree heard the sound of the water starting as he located the ashtray on the bathroom counter and put out his cigarette. He raked his fingers through his hair in the mirror, then entered the bathroom. Hanzo was already in the tub-shower behind the opaque curtain.

“I gotta take a leak first,” McCree called out to him.

“...Alright,” came Hanzo’s response. He sounded like he didn’t quite know how to answer that. McCree chuckled to himself realizing that if the man did come from a rich family, he probably wasn’t used to his way of talking. He relieved himself then stepped into the shower with Hanzo. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw. Hanzo looked over his shoulder at him, heavy-lidded in contentedness, his black hair hanging down to his shoulders, slick and shiny with water. McCree’s eyes followed the streams of water down his muscular back and over his tight, round ass, to his thighs, then down the metal on his calves.

McCree hummed and snaked his arms around Hanzo’s middle. He took his earlobe between his front teeth and nibbled on it.

“You cannot possibly be ready to go again,” Hanzo stated as if it were a fact.

“What if I am?” McCree purred into his ear and let his hands slide down Hanzo’s hips. To his pleasant surprise, as he felt lower, he found that Hanzo was already halfway ready himself. “Gimme somemore credit, here. If you’re ready, I’m ready.” He wrapped his hand around Hanzo’s manhood and began lazily stroking him.

Hanzo let out a string a small gasps at each stroke. “Still pretty sensitive, huh?” McCree asked and retracted one hand to touch himself as well. “I’ll go easy on ya.”

McCree continued pumping him, keeping time on himself with his mechanical hand while sucking and nipping at Hanzo’s shoulder. He pressed his erection against Hanzo’s backside as he stroked, causing Hanzo to moan and have to brace himself with one hand against the shower wall. He wrapped his other hand around McCree’s and used it to quicken his pace. McCree happily complied and bit down onto Hanzo’s shoulder as he approached orgasm. They both finished quickly, within moments of eachother and immediately sagged and stumbled to keep themselves upright.

“Jesus,” McCree cursed as he attempted to straighten himself with help from the nearest wall. “Maybe I really wasn’t ready.” His leg muscles were twitching uncontrollably, threatening to give out. Just keeping his eyes open was almost too much stimulation.

Hanzo was leaning heavily against the side wall, his forehead pressed onto the tiles. “It was… perhaps a little too soon.”

“You still seemed to enjoy it.”

Hanzo turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised coyly. “You as well.”

“Hell yeah,” McCree said and grinned. Truthfully, it had been too much for him, but he wouldn’t want to damage his reputation.

Hanzo sighed and did eventually stand upright. “We should really continue our shower.”

The two managed to soap up and rinse off, but were too tired to fully wash their hair. The toweled off the minimum amount before dragging themselves into bed without dressing. McCree draped an arm over Hanzo’s torso and they were both asleep within minutes, their warm, damp bodies pressed together under the sheets.

 

\--

 

McCree’s eyes fluttered open then squinted at the bright morning light spilling in past the opening in the curtains. His mind dragged up to speed as he remembered that he was at a motel. His body was heavy from the exhausting (amazing, wonderful, fucking _hot_ ) night he had had. He rolled over to look at the beauty of a man he’d shared the night with but was greeted by an empty bed. He sat up and glanced around the room. His own clothes were still on the floor but Hanzo’s were gone. Maybe he was in the bathroom. He called out the man’s name but got no response. He dragged a hand across his face then pushed back the covers to stand. He pulled on his boxers and went to bathroom, finding the door open and the lights off.

Maybe he had gone to get coffee? McCree shook his head. Nah, he had to admit it- Hanzo was gone. He had left before McCree got up. McCree wasn’t stupid enough to think that anything would have come from a night like that, but he did feel like he should’ve said goodbye. Hell, he had been looking forward to a round of morning sex before parting ways.

He sighed and got dressed in yesterday’s clothes before going to the front desk to check out. He probably had to go meet his bother, he mused to himself. He hoped it would go well for him.

 

\--

 

It had been almost a week since his night of passion with Hanzo. He hadn’t told anyone about it, preferring to keep the memory to himself rather than brag about it. Maybe that meant he was finally maturing. He had mulled the night over in his mind every day since, wondering if he’d ever see the man again. Something about him had stuck with him and made him hungry to know more.

But now wasn’t the time to be thinking lewd thoughts. He strode down the long hallway to the large Gibraltar meeting room. Overwatch was getting new member today. Genji had been bubbling with excitement about his new recruit. He wouldn’t tell anyone anything about him or her, except for Winston who swore secrecy and remained surprisingly tight-lipped about it.

He walked in the door and found Winston, Lena, Angela, Reinhardt, and Mei already seated and waiting for Genji to arrive with the recruit. McCree tipped his hat to the room in general then took a seat on the far end next to Lena. He always did like her upbeat energy. He figured if he sat next to her he might siphon off some of her energy on this early morning.

Soft footsteps were heard in the hallway, then came Genji’s voice from just outside the door, “Everyone ready?”

The group all murmured some kind of reply with Winston’s “Yes!” being the loudest and most enthusiastic.

Genji’s sleek cyborg body appeared in the doorway with the arms held out to the side as if he were presenting something, or in this case, someone. He seemed to be glowing brighter with excitement for his grand reveal. “Everyone, I want to introduce our newest recruit… my brother...”

McCree’s heart skipped a beat at hearing those words. Was Genji seriously about to present his own brother as the newest recruit to Overwatch? The same brother that had _killed_ him and caused him to almost completely lose his body and become mostly machine? He knew he said he forgave the man but…

“… Hanzo Shimada.” McCree’s heart skipped a beat for the second time. No… No way. No way in _hell_ could this be the same Hanzo he’d slept with. No way in fucking-

A figure stepped into the doorway, black hair pulled back, regal face, exposed nipple and all. Gods be damned, it was him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective will switch between McCree and Hanzo each chapter, so this one is from Hanzo's POV.

 

Hanzo tucked the edge of his low thread count sheets under the foot of his lumpy mattress. He expected that the Overwatch rooms would have been a little nicer, but it would do. He heard a knock on the door and opened it, knowing it would be his brother.

“Hanzo, are you getting settled?” Genji asked.

“Yes, the room is acceptable. I appreciate all that you’ve done for me, Genji.”

“It’s no problem. Come, take a walk with me. I want to show you around.” Genji gestured with his arm toward the door and walked out, not even waiting for Hanzo to follow.

Hanzo did follow, despite the nagging feeling that he should just curl up in his not-too-comfortable bed for the rest of the day. His journey had been exhausting. Good, but exhausting, and he knew he had many more such days ahead of him. He jogged to catch up with his brother who was already about halfway down the dormitory hallway, then fell into step beside him.

“I am glad you decided to join Overwatch,” said Genji.

“Do not pretend I am doing this out of a sense of goodness. You know it is for you.”

“Either way, I am glad you are here.” Genji placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder fondly as they walked.

Genji showed him around the Watchpoint, waving and making small-chat with his new team members. After his third conversation about how he was enjoying his stay, Hanzo pulled Genji aside and said, “Can we please take a break?” Hanzo rubbed his temple with his fingers.

Genji nodded and began steering him away from the noisy lounge room. “Sure, of course. Let’s go outside.”

They went up a set of stairs, then down another to a door that opened by a small trail leading to the cliffside by the sea. Genji led him down a steep switchback and took a seat at the end where it curved back on itself. He patted the ground next to him and Hanzo joined him with a heavy sigh.

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Genji said, looking at his brother with his visor faintly glowing.

Hanzo put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. “It is more than that. It is almost surreal.” Just a few days ago, Hanzo was in Japan and had just learned that his brother whom he thought he had killed, was still alive and was working with Overwatch. And now, he was here in Gibraltar as the newest member of Overwatch, sitting next to his very much alive, now cyborg brother. Yeah, it was a lot.

“You know… I’m sorry about what happened earlier.”

Hanzo lifted his head to look at him.

“When you met the team… I knew McCree- the, uh, cowboy,” Genji clarified for him then continued, “-would not be, um, happy about you joining, so I apologize. I should not have told him of our past. But how could I have known that you would one day join Overwatch! I am just so happy you are here. Everyone will warm up to you, I am sure.” If he could see Genji’s face, he was sure he would be beaming.

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile at his brother. Despite everything, he was glad he could be here with him. He wanted to do the right thing for him. He needed to do the right thing for him… and he knew he had to confess something as well.

“About the, uh, cowboy.” Hanzo cleared his throat. He never thought he’d have to say something like this. He switched to Japanese, hoping it would make it easier. “We actually met before this.”

“What?!” Genji slapped his hand on the dirt and leaned forward. “McCree? When? Where?”

Hanzo turned his face away and took a deep breath before replying, “I slept with him.”

Genji jerked back in surprise and disbelief. “No… You’re joking.” He shook his head. “You’re teasing me.”

“I am not. I met him at a bar about a week ago. The day before I went to meet you, actually.” It felt good to get that off his chest.

“You slept with McCree the day before you saw me?! I-I’m sorry Hanzo I just cannot believe it.” He continued shaking his head, as if the information would somehow clear away like smoke to reveal that it was, in fact, a joke.

“Why is that so hard to believe?” He laughed. “You think I am not capable of having fun?”

“No, I think…” Genji paused and seemed to consider his words carefully before blurting out, “Hanzo, I don’t think McCree likes you very much.”

“I wanted to ask about that…” Hanzo hung his head. “When I saw him in the meeting room, I was surprised, obviously. But then I thought…” he trailed off and wrung his hands.

“You thought what?” Genji prompted.

“I thought that since we… shared that night together...” Hanzo paused and widened his eyes at his brother, “Oh my god, is this too much information?”

Genji shook his head enthusiastically. “No, no, please. I like talking with you.”

Hanzo imagined Genji was smiling. It was still hard to gauge the way he should act around his brother. One, because he didn’t exactly have facial expressions to read, and two, because they were still working on rebuilding their relationship. Somehow though, sitting here by the seaside, with seagulls circling and diving in the distance, it felt… natural. “Alright. Well I thought when I saw him here that we might be… Ah, well now it sounds ridiculous. Who would anyone be friends with someone you had a one-night stand with?”

Genji hummed in a whistling mechanical way. “You want to be friends with him?”

Hanzo buried his face in his hands again and groaned. “If I am to fit in here, I should, right?”

“Is that the only reason?”

Hanzo felt his cheeks heat up. Dammit, he hated that he blushed. Genji was too intuitive.

Genji poked him in his side like he used to do when they were kids. “You like him!”

Hanzo could feel his whole face heating up now. “Shut up.”

“Awww that’s sweet. My big brother is all grown up.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled again.

 

–

 

The two stayed chatting in that spot for almost an hour until hunger made Hanzo feel that he could brave going back inside for dinner.

They entered the large, mostly empty, cafeteria, Genji first, with Hanzo skulking behind him. Thankfully, only Angela was still there eating. She waved at them, mouth full of food, and pointed toward the long counter covered with aluminum warming trays.

Genji loaded up a plate and sat down next to Angela at the long metal table with wooden bench seats. Hanzo stared into the trays on the counter and they stared back with shiny black bean eyes. He looked over his shoulder at Genji with a silent plea for help.

Angela was the one to answer him. She said, “There’s taquitos, burritos, nachos, rice, and beans. Help yourself!”

Hanzo frowned at the food. Well, he knew rice and beans. He understood rice and beans. He scooped up a small portion of each and sat next to his brother. He poked at the food with his fork until he saw Angela’s face pop out from behind Genji.

“Let me know if you need anything, Hanzo. We’re really glad you’re a part of the team now,” she said.

Hanzo bowed his head toward her. He liked Angela. She was friendly, beautiful, and brilliant. Plus, she helped his brother get his life back; the life that he took. He pushed the thought out of his head and said, “I am glad too. I look forward to working with all of you.”

She smiled at him then went back to her food. Hanzo tried a bite of his rice and beans then made a face. The taste surprised him, but after he got over the initial shock, he found that he actually liked it.

Next to him, Genji took large bites out of a tortilla stuffed with various things. His visor was off, showing his scarred and mottled face. A pang of guilt hit his heart at the sight. He vaguely wondered how his digestion system worked. Then, as he was picturing gears turning against each other, smashing food in between them, Genji spoke up.

“Angela, have you seen McCree?”

Hanzo almost choked on his food. He cleared his throat and swallowed with some effort.

Angela thought for moment then said, “Yeah, I saw him leaving with Lena after dinner when I was coming in. I was late because I got wrapped up in my work and didn’t notice the time. If you need him, I bet he’s probably out practicing.”

“Thank you. I will look for him at the practice range,” said Genji.

Hanzo eyed his brother, trying to figure out his intentions. He never should have told him about his night with McCree. He had something planned.

Angela left the cafeteria shortly before they themselves left. Genji had a spring in his step as he led a brooding Hanzo down toward the practice range.

“Do we really have to do this?” Hanzo asked, dragging his heels as they walked.

“We do not _have_ to, but I want you to. Besides, you’re on the same team now, so you should be friends, just like you said, right?” Genji looked at him, his robotic face expressionless, but Hanzo could imagine it from his tone.

A sign on the wall told them they were approaching their destination and Hanzo slowed to a stop. He didn’t want to see McCree… except he did. He _really_ did. And that’s what bothered him the most. Genji paused mid-step and turned to see why he had halted. “Hanzo,” he chided, “You have to face him eventually.”

“I know,” Hanzo replied, a bit too coarsely. “I just… need to collect myself first.” His head was swimming with ethereal thoughts of the cowboy. None of them were full or solid enough to focus on. It was dizzying how quickly they formed, then evaporated, leaving him feeling queasy.

Genji grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him forward. Hanzo glared at him and tugged his arm away from his grasp. “Do not force me. I am coming.” Hanzo took a deep breath and strode forward toward the door, his chest puffed out, just like he would do before a meeting with the elders. That time was long ago, but he retained many of his old mannerisms. They had come in handy many times before and he had used them so much they had become part of his nature now.

Genji dashed ahead to open the door for him, and Hanzo stepped outside into the waning evening light onto a huge span of concrete. His metal feet crunched against the dust of the concrete beneath him, giving his position away to anyone who was listening for it. He allowed it, not wanting his new comrades to think he was sneaking around with some furtive purpose.

Between two large metal structures stood McCree, wearing the same cowboy clothes he had worn that night. Everything else fell away when he saw him, and time slowed as his memories came rushing back, hitting him at full-force.

The night he met McCree, he was just looking to ease the burden of his thoughts with some alcohol at the nearest bar. When McCree began flirting with him, his first instinct was to immobilize and threaten him, but he was weary with worry, so he let it go. Now he wished he _had_ threatened him, instead of getting lost in his large, warm body that offered such comfort that he had denied himself of for years.

As he looked at him now, he felt the same warmth rush through his veins, even though there were several feet between them. His knees threatened to buckle as he faltered forward slightly, letting out all the breath he had held in his chest, deflating him.

Hanzo watched McCree turn at the waist, as if in slow motion, to see who had joined him at the range. He saw his eyebrows raise when he saw Hanzo, saw his misstep, and his correction by puffing his chest up again and raising his chin proudly as if he hadn’t just gotten weak kneed like a schoolgirl just by looking at the cowboy.

Genji appeared at Hanzo’s side, raised a hand in a greeting wave, and McCree tentatively returned it. “McCree! I don’t think you’ve been properly introduced to my brother yet,” said Genji, feigning complete innocence.

“We’ve been introduced,” was McCree’s curt reply.

“Not _properly,”_ responded Genji.

McCree let out a _heh._

Hanzo prayed for a comet to come down from the sky and wipe him off the face of the earth. But outwardly, he pressed his lips together and set his jaw while keeping his back straight and chest out, waiting for his introduction from Genji.

Genji lowered his voice and approached McCree with his hands out in front of him. “Jesse, he is my brother. I have forgiven him, and I wish you would do the same. He is our comrade now. We need to be able to trust each other.”

McCree balled his hands into tight fists at his sides. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyebrows before barking, “How in the _hell_ can I trust a man who killed his own brother?! And for what?! Honor? What honor is there in killing a man who’s done nothin’ wrong?”

Hanzo flinched from his words. Even though Genji had forgiven him, he had not forgiven himself. He doubted he ever would. He chose to remain silent and accept his berating. He deserved it, anyway.

Genji reached out a placating hand toward him and said, “Jesse, I know you are upset-”

“Upset doesn’t even begin to cover it!” McCree interjected, swatting Genji’s hand away. “Why the fuck would you bring him here?” He gestured toward Hanzo with his mechanical hand.

“For healing,” Genji replied simply. “I have healed, but now he needs to as well. I believe Overwatch can do that. We’ve finally been reunited and I do not want to lose him again. I think we can mend our relationship, and I know Hanzo will be a powerful asset to the team.”

“Fuck that. I won’t be watching his back if I know he’ll just be waiting around to stab me in mine,” McCree said and jabbed his thumb into his chest. Then he raised a pointed finger to Genji’s metal sternum and poked him hard enough to make him take a step back to steady himself. “And you shouldn’t either. He’s killed you once. What’s to say he won’t do it again?”

It was Genji who swatted away McCree this time. “I know he won’t. I trust him with my life, and the lives of everyone else. You think I would bring a man such as that into our ranks? Hanzo is not that man.”

Hanzo’s heart squeezed in his chest at Genji’s words. He didn’t deserve Genji as a brother. It was true that Hanzo had changed. He would never do anything to harm Genji ever again. And although he didn’t believe in everything Overwatch did, he had left his criminal life behind. He truly did want to heal, if even just for his brother.

McCree looked over at Hanzo now. His teeth were bared and his muscles were taut, ready to spring on him, like a wolf. Hanzo remained motionless. He’d stared down worse before.

McCree lifted his chin toward him and said, “And what do you have to say about this?”

“I am here for my brother. I wish to mend what I have broken, and I will do whatever it takes to accomplish that,” Hanzo replied, working hard to keep his voice even and clear, just as if it were a business meeting.

McCree shook his head and threw a hand out at him as if to say, ‘ _you believe this guy_?’ to Genji. Then he put his hands on his hips and said to Hanzo, “Well, whatever. I can’t make you leave and I’ve got no right to say I know what’s best for you. But just remember, I know where you sleep.” McCree pointed a finger at Hanzo. “And don’t expect me to give two shits about your ass out on the field. You’re on your own.”

Hanzo bowed his head forward slightly. “I will give you the same honor.” If that’s how McCree was going to act, then so be it. It was just a stupid crush anyway. He would just be a distraction.

Genji sighed, a sound that jumped between robotic notes rather than puffing out. “Could you at least try to understand? If not for him, then for me?” he asked McCree.

“Oh, I think I understand just fine.” McCree folded his arms over his chest as he shot Hanzo a glance.

“It is clear that you do not. Please, Jesse. This is important to me,” Genji pleaded and placed a hand on McCree’s wide shoulder.

McCree shuffled between his feet and eventually let out a conceding sigh. “I can try to understand for you. Not for him.”

Genji nodded, seemingly pleased with that answer. “Thank you, my friend.”

“Yeah, yeah,” McCree waved him off and turned back to his target practice.

Hanzo’s eyes followed the gunslinger’s frame as he turned, hoping to find a hint of any feeling other than indignation from the man, but Genji was already at his side, ready to go back.

Once they were back inside, Genji’s shoulders slumped as they walked. “I really should not have told him. I hate that he will not give you a chance.”

“Genji...” Hanzo said, unsure of what to say. He didn’t want Genji to worry himself over his trivial problems.

Genji shook his head. “Regardless, we are here now. McCree is very dependable, and I am proud to call him my friend. I am saddened by his reaction, but I need to come to understand his feelings as well. Then maybe I can mend this rift.”

Hanzo looked as his younger brother walking beside him. A sight he never thought he would see again. Despite his current appearance, he could tell his brother had grown up. “You really have matured so much, brother.”

“You think so?” Genji chuckled. “You’ve always been an old man, Hanzo, so I don’t know how to feel about that.”

Hanzo bumped Genji with his shoulder in retaliation. Genji stumbled and laughed, quickly falling into step beside him once more.

“I am so glad you are here, Hanzo. I don’t want anyone to ever make you feel unwelcome. Please come to me if you need anything,” said Genji.

Hanzo made a face at that. “I am the older brother. That’s my line.”

Genji laughed and added, “Do you need me to sleep with you in your room tonight in case you get scared? Do I need to walk with you to the bathroom if you need to go in the middle of the night?”

Hanzo gave Genji a good shove with both hands for that one. Genji and Hanzo continued down the hallway back to their dormitories laughing and playfully grappling with each other until they reached the door to Hanzo’s room.

As their laughter quieted, Genji said, “But really, Hanzo, if you need anything, just let me know.”

Hanzo said, “Thank you. I will.”

They said goodnight and Hanzo shut the door to his room behind him. He let his body sag against the door until he slipped down into a sitting position. He planted his face into his knees and whispered to himself, “What am I doing here?”

He lifted his head to look around his mostly empty room, save for Storm Bow in the corner. He was so far from Hanamura where he longed to be with Genji. But Genji was here, in Gibraltar, so he was here. He stood himself up and straightened his back. He would do what he could for Genji. He would put up with Overwatch, wannabe heroes, sanctions, boundaries, lumpy beds, and an angry cowboy (that he had slept with) all for Genji.

He reminded himself of this as he got himself ready for bed, and when he crawled into the aforementioned lumpy bed. It was all for Genji. Not for him. For Genji.

Then why did he have to dream about that damn cowboy?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where the slow burn comes into effect...
> 
> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments, kudos, and bookmarks!! <3 Hope you can be patient with me as their relationship builds up... orz


	3. Chapter 3

McCree woke with a jolt. He dragged his hand across his face as his brain slowly told him he was in his room, and he had just been dreaming. His boxers were uncomfortably tight, reminding him of his current problem.

He groaned and rolled over in his bed. Why did he have to dream about him? Seeing Hanzo yesterday brought up memories of their night together. McCree had quashed them immediately, then felt repulsed by the knowledge that he had slept with the guy that had made Genji into what he was. It made him nauseous just thinking about it, and yet, here he was with an erection from dreaming about the guy. He dug his fists into his thighs and squeezed his muscles, willing the hard-on away. He would not get off on thoughts of Hanzo…

_No, no, no. Don’t think about him. Don’t think about how he looked underneath you and definitely don’t think about how he looked in the shower. Hanzo’s thick black hair cascading down over his shoulders, sleek and wet. The water running down Hanzo’s back over his tight, muscular ass as he pressed himself against it…_ Fuck.

Why did it have to be him? Someone out there was punishing him, he knew it. It was some cruel trick the universe was playing on him. As his hand wandered down and plucked at the waistband of his underwear, he hissed and pulled it away.

He just needed a cold shower. That should do the trick.

After the painfully cold shower, he was feeling much better, so he went straight to the cafeteria to get himself some coffee and breakfast. As soon as he stepped into the room, what he saw made him lose his appetite.

“Hey Jesse!” Genji called out and waved to him from a cafeteria table. Hanzo was seated next to him with his hair pulled up nice and neat, sipping from an Overwatch mug as if he actually belonged there.

Nope. McCree turned on his heel right then to leave, but heard a rush of footsteps after him. He didn’t have to look to know that Genji had followed.

“Jesse, please come join us for breakfast,” Genji pleaded with him as he caught up.

McCree continued walking. “No thanks. I realized I ain’t hungry.”

“We both know that is not true. Come on, you said you would try.”

McCree slowed to a stop and sighed. He was such a softy. “Fine. But I’m not sitting by him.”

Genji perked up and began walking back toward the cafeteria. “I never said you had to.”

When McCree and Genji entered the cafeteria again, McCree ignored Hanzo completely and went straight to the coffee maker on the counter, then got himself some eggs and toast. He carried his food and mug of coffee to the table and sat next to Genji on the bench, with Hanzo on the other side of his brother. Genji could act as a buffer between them, and hopefully he wouldn’t even have to look at the pretty archer while he ate. He shoveled food and coffee into his mouth in order to get out of there as quickly as possible.

After several long moments of silence and Genji obviously nudging his brother, Hanzo finally said, “I noticed you use a gun. Is that your primary weapon?”

McCree swallowed his food and said, “Yeah, Peacekeeper. S’all I need.”

“Mm. Seems archaic,” replied Hanzo, poking at the eggs on the plate in front of him.

Oh hell no, he did not just insult Peacekeeper. McCree scoffed and said, “And what, your bow isn’t?”

“I have mastered many forms of combat, but yes, the bow is my preference,” said Hanzo.

God, how pompous. Of course the little rich kid had every resource and advantage growing up. “Jesus. Gimme a break,” McCree shook his head and took a giant bite of his toast.

“I was not judging you. Merely commenting on the obvious.” Hanzo was looking down at his food, avoiding eye contact.

“Didn’t yer mother ever teach you if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say it at all?”

Hanzo hung his head a little and replied, “Our mother died when we were young.”

McCree stiffened. Shit. He knew that, too. Genji had told him. God damn his big mouth. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It is fine. It was many years ago,” were the words that came out of Hanzo’s mouth, but his expression was surprisingly sad.

McCree felt the sudden urge to reach out to the man, to comfort him. It was odd, considering he hardly knew him and barely did things like that with people he was much closer to. Maybe it was just because they had been intimate with each other. He couldn’t say that he’d kept up with any of his previous partners well enough to ever be in a situation like this.

He rubbed his arm awkwardly, then sipped his coffee, wishing he was somewhere far away right now.

“McCree is a really good shot. I wonder which of you is better,” said Genji in an attempt to break the tension.

“I am,” McCree and Hanzo said in unison, then shot glares at each other.

“Let us put it to the test! We can go to the practice range after breakfast,” said Genji, making a determined fist.

“No thanks,” said McCree. “I ain’t gotta prove nothin’ to a murderer.”

Hanzo furrowed his brow at McCree’s response. “I see no point in it. We all know I would win anyway.”

McCree smacked the table with his open hand and pointed a mechanical finger at Hanzo. “Ohhh no. I’m taking you on, you cocky sonuva bitch.”

“Wonderful!” said Genji between them. “To the practice range!”

 

-

 

And so, to the practice range they went. McCree wondered how he got himself into this situation and almost just walked away several times, but he knew there was no way out of it now, unless he wanted to face endless teasing from Genji and condescension from the brother-killer.

Genji had Athena set up the simplest test for them: Just two targets, one for each of them, 40 meters away. Whoever got the best score out of 6 shots won.

McCree and Hanzo took their places next to each other in front of their targets. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hanzo stretch out his neck, then his arms. As Hanzo brought his unclothed arm over his chest, McCree watched the muscles beneath the skin flex and pull. Regardless of his feelings, his body still recognized how attractive the man was. There was nothin’ wrong with appreciating beauty, right? Just like the New Mexico sunset or the shine of his gun when he polished it up real nice. At least that’s what he told himself.

He darted his eyes away when Hanzo caught him looking. God, he needed a smoke.

He fished out a cigarillo from his belt pouch and said, “Age before beauty,” gesturing at Hanzo before lighting up. Heheh. That was a good one.

Hanzo raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. “I do not know this idiom.”

McCree took a long drag and puffed out the smoke as he said, “Just go.” He couldn’t even get a good burn on this guy. Lost in translation.

McCree watched as Hanzo knocked an arrow and readied his shot. Hanzo’s bow was actually a lot cooler than McCree had imagined. It was kind of beautiful. Fitting for someone like Hanzo.

Hanzo drew the string back with his arm and McCree stared at the way his muscles bulged. Goddamn, he was fit. He had no doubt the man had mastered everything he claimed to. The wind rustled through the trees and stirred the silk scarf Hanzo wore in his hair, making it dance out behind him. The dragon tattoo on his arm seemed to become more vibrant before his eyes. The blues became bluer, the edges, more defined. Hanzo was a warrior. A fucking hot warrior.

Hanzo released his first shot and McCree whipped his head to the target to see where it had stuck. Just a centimeter from the bullseye. Pretty damn good.

Hanzo wasted no time taking his next shot, and the following shots as well. Each arrow stuck in or around the bullseye. It was practically perfect.

Just like Hanzo, McCree mused to himself, rolling his cigarillo between his fingers.

“Nice shootin’. My turn?” McCree asked, snubbing out his cigarillo in the ashtray (provided just for him) on a ledge nearby.

The edge of Hanzo’s lips twitched up in a small smirk. “I am surprised you are not intimidated.”

“Fuck you,” McCree responded and readied Peacekeeper.

He squeezed off all six shots in rapid succession. The bullet holes left on the target were an almost straight vertical line across the bullseye.

Genji whistled out a robotic sound behind them.

Hanzo nodded at his work, as if he was appraising it. _Yeah, soak it all in, asshole._

“What’s the score, Athena?” Genji asked the AI.

“Hanzo is the victor with 51 points. McCree received 49 points.”

“Whose side are you on, Athena?” McCree asked.

“I am impartial,” was the AI’s literal response.

McCree took out another cigarillo to smoke, then said to Hanzo, “So you’re pretty good, I’ll admit that.”

“You as well. I am glad we are on the same team,” Hanzo said, bowing shallowly at the waist.

“Yer goddamn right,” answered McCree, taking a drag. The nerve of this guy. He suspected he’d be chain smoking all day just to get him out of his head. “We done here?” he asked Genji.

Genji nodded. “Yes, yes. I am surprised you do not want a rematch, Jesse. You are taking defeat awfully well.”

That asshole was just trying to get him to stay around Hanzo more, and he knew it. “Come on, I’m not that full of myself to not know when I’ve been bested.”

Genji shrugged. “Maybe later.”

McCree glanced over at Hanzo who seemed not to be listening. He was rubbing at an invisible mark on his bow, his eyes lowered. What was he thinking?

“Alright, well I can’t keep lollygagging round here. Good shootin’,” said McCree and he tipped his hat to Hanzo.

When Hanzo saw this, his cheeks turned bright red and he turned his face away to try to hide it.

Holy crap. McCree’s eyes widened at Hanzo’s reaction. He still digs the hat. McCree tipped his hat to almost anybody, so he didn’t even think about it. ‘ _Get the hat_ ,’ Hanzo’s voice said in his mind as he pictured the man, naked beneath him. He felt his cock twitch and swallowed hard.

He cleared his throat and said, “Excuse me,” before turning to head back inside.

He was thankful that no one called after him or intercepted him on his way back to his room. His head was filling with sounds and images of one very attractive Japanese man. He hated that his body was doing this to him. If only he hadn’t gone to that particular bar on that particular night, then he wouldn’t have to be dealing with this. Or would he? Would he still be attracted to Hanzo without any of their history to distort his perception? He was gorgeous, objectively. But lots of people were gorgeous and didn’t effect him quite like this.

McCree opened the door to his room and began pacing behind the closed door, shuffling his feet through his discarded dirty clothing on the floor. The smell of smoke and alcohol hung in the air from the full ashtray and open whiskey bottle on his nightstand.

He absentmindedly reached for the bottle and took a swig as he paced, then held it down at his side by its neck.

In his mind, Hanzo’s eyes stared up at him, boring into his own, hungry and dark. He could remember the feel of Hanzo’s thick cock inside him. His own cock was getting harder by the minute just thinking about it. McCree took another pull of the whiskey, trying to drown his thoughts.

“Damn you, Hanzo,” he whispered to himself in the empty room and took another drink, and another, until he was seated on the floor in front of his bed, the bottle three-quarters gone.

His head was finally fuzzed out enough to not think of Hanzo- at least, enough to not get _aroused_ by Hanzo. He let his head roll back against the top of the bed and shook it back and forth, feeling the world drag behind him. How was he going to do this? The guy hadn’t even been here two days and McCree had already reverted to heavy drinking. How would he go on missions?

Winston. He should talk to Winston. He pulled his head up and had to close his eyes to not get sick from the motion. He would have to talk to Winston later.

 

–

 

After passing out in his room for a couple hours, McCree woke up very hungry. He slunk through the halls like a drunk raccoon until he made it to the cafeteria. He found some beef jerky and snacked on it as he walked to Winston’s office.

When he got there, he saw Winston engrossed in shuffling through a pile of loose papers on one of his desks. McCree leaned against the door frame and said, “Hey there.”

Winston jumped and dropped a handful of papers he had been holding, scattering them onto the floor. He turned to see McCree, and McCree tipped his hat at him.

“Oh, hello McCree. Can I help you with anything?” Winston bent to scoop up all his papers and place them back on his desk. McCree would’ve helped if he wasn’t afraid of vomiting if he bent over.

“Yeah, I was wonderin’ if I could talk to you ‘bout somethin’” McCree said, chewing on a piece of jerky.

“Sure, what is it?” Winston asked, adjusting his glasses.

McCree pushed himself off the door frame and stared at a piece of jerky. He wished it was a smoke. “So, that, uh, new guy. The archer. Considerin’ his history with Genji I’d like it if you could maybe reconsider or something.” McCree hazarded a look at the gorilla. Winston seemed nonplussed by his words.

“McCree, Genji was the one that brought him in. You know how badly we need recruits and Genji trusts him completely. I have faith in Genji’s judgment and you should too.” Winston wagged a hairy finger at him.

McCree’s arms fell to his side and he said, “Aw, come on, seriously? You seriously trust this… this...” McCree searched for the right word, then chose the obvious one, “murderer?!”

Winston gave McCree a stern look. “I seem to recall trusting another so-called ‘murderer’ and found him to be one of the most reliable men I’ve ever met. I’m proud to call him my comrade and friend.” Winston nodded at McCree’s person.

McCree was taken aback, then narrowed his eyes. Winston had, of course, been talking about him. McCree knew he didn’t have the most spotless past, but this was different. This was…

“So until you come back sober with an actual reason to kick him off the team, he will be staying. I suggest you talk with Genji about this if you’re worried. I know what good friends you are. I hope you can work it out.” Winston tapped a stack of papers on his desk and turned away, signaling that the conversation was over.

McCree crumpled the bag of jerky in his hand and stomped back down the hall toward his room. “Damn gorilla’s too nice,” he muttered too himself. “Why can’t he see that guy is dangerous? I was just a stupid kid when Blackwatch picked me up. This guy was a grown man when he tried to kill his own damn brother.”

He slowed his pace and unclenched his hands. “But would I have been any different if they hadn’t gotten to me? Hell, I know I’d be rotting in a ditch somewhere.” McCree sighed and said aloud, “I’ve got to stop talking to myself.”

Maybe he should be more like Winston and give Hanzo a chance. Then again, he was McCree and he knew what his gut was telling him. Hanzo was bad news. He could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. Next chapter Things will happen and you'll either love me or hate me, or maybe a mixture of both XD
> 
> Thank you all for your support and especially for the great comments I've gotten! You guys are da bees knees <3


	4. Chapter 4

 

Hanzo sat by the cliffside with his brother in meditation. Well, he was supposed to be in meditation. Hanzo couldn’t keep his thoughts away from the gunslinger. Since the shooting competition and the hat incident, ( _god_ , that hat...) the desire that he had been attempting to quash had come back. He hated to admit it, but he definitely still had feelings for McCree. Which was completely idiotic. Only a fool would fall for someone they had just slept with once, especially if the other person now hated them. Despite everything McCree had done since he’d arrived at Gibraltar, he still wanted to be with the McCree that had been so… warm. He chalked it up to the fact that he hadn’t been intimate with anyone since the day he cut down Genji. Regret had been the only thing he’d felt since then, up until he heard the news of his brother’s new life. Then, all of a sudden, he let himself live again. He went to a bar and got laid, and now he was here with his brother and part of a team of heroes.

He doubted he would ever fit in with Overwatch. He didn’t think he even wanted to. He was just glad to be with his brother, and anything that he could do for him, he would.

Seeing the cowboy again had been complete surprise. He had to admit that since their night together, the man had crept into his thoughts at times, but now that he was living in the same building as him, on the same team, he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

He didn’t really know what that meant, beyond the obvious physical aspect. Of course he wanted him. The only sex he’d had in ages had been with him, and damn, had it been good. It was only natural that he would crave more… right?

“Hanzo, I know you are not meditating,” Genji’s voice cut through his thoughts, making him start.

“Then I know you are not meditating either,” Hanzo said flatly.

Genji relaxed his posture and turned to his brother. “I bet I know who you are thinking of.”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes with a _tch._ “Do not speak so frankly. I have a lot on my mind.”

Genji leaned forward, the metal of his hand crunching against the small chips of stone that littered the cliffside. “So you do not deny it? I know you better than you think, brother. Besides, it’s pretty obvious.”

Hanzo whipped his head to look at Genji and stuttered, “W-what? How?”

Genji laughed at him. “You always get this scrunched up face when you’re thinking about him.”

“How can you know that? I have not even known him long enough to have a face when I think about him.”

“Ah, but you do. You think about him a lot.”

Hanzo huffed. “Fine. So I was. Instead of teasing me, how about you use that energy trying to figure out how to help me?”

Genji mocked being shot by a bullet, closing his hands over his heart and lurching backward. “What, like I haven’t been? That hurts, brother.”

“Having me beat him in shooting is helping? I think all that did was wound his manhood.”

“McCree needs a good beating every now and then to keep his ego in check. Otherwise his head swells up so big you could rent a room in it.” Genji laughed, then added, “But I bet you’re already a permanent resident there anyway.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means,” Genji poked a finger into Hanzo’s chest. “that I know he thinks about you too. I saw him staggering around in the hallway earlier, which means he has been drinking. No doubt because he does not know what to do with you.”

“He strikes me as the type to drink regularly regardless.” Hanzo shrugged.

“Sure, but I think I know him well enough to know the difference between his benders.”

Hanzo made a face. “Does he really drink that much? What kind of person is he?”

Genji leaned back on his hands and looked up at the puffy white clouds above them. “A good person, at heart. He has his own demons, but who doesn’t?”

Hanzo pressed his lips together firmly. He knew that all too well. “I suppose.”

“Anyway, I think you would make a great couple once McCree realizes his mistake in his judgment of you. I’ll do my best to play match maker, okay brother?” Genji tilted his head toward Hanzo.

Hanzo could swear he saw Genji’s face turn devilish. “Why do I feel like I am going to regret this?”

“That’s just excitement. You cannot tell because you’re so bo-ring.”

Hanzo punched his brother playfully in the shoulder. “I hope you are right.”

 

–

 

The next day, Hanzo had slept better and emerged from his room feeling strangely hopeful. This feeling was dashed just about as soon as he stepped out into the hall.

McCree was walking past his room just as he opened the door.

“Good morning, McCree,” Hanzo greeted.

“Keep it down, asshole. We can’t all be so bright eyed and bushy-tailed in the morning,” McCree answered, a cigarette dangling from his lips and hair all a mess under his hat.

“Did you sleep poorly?” Hanzo asked, trying to make small talk.

McCree glared at him. “I thought I told you to keep it down. I’m nursing the headache from hell over here and I’ve got a mission in an hour. Jesus, can’t a guy get a moment’s peace?” He rubbed his temple with his right hand and continued walking down the hallway, his back to Hanzo.

“I was just being polite,” said Hanzo, now irritated. How dare McCree talk to him that way?

McCree was in front of Hanzo in a flash. He used both hands, flesh and mechanical, to shove Hanzo’s shoulders and pin him against the wall. The surprise mixed with the wind getting knocked out of him froze Hanzo in his spot. McCree’s cigarette fell from his lips to the floor. McCree’s eyes met his and they bore into him, into his skull, so that he couldn’t think properly. The golden brown of his eyes were like fire. He felt his flesh burning under their gaze.

“Shut. Up.” McCree enunciated, just inches from Hanzo’s face. He smelled of smoke and spice and sleep. “Or I will make you shut up.”

Hanzo wanted to slip out from under his grasp, but was determined to match McCree’s attitude. He gathered himself and narrowed his eyes back at McCree. “And how exactly would you do that? I am a master of many martial arts, and I doubt that you-”

His words were swallowed by McCree’s mouth on his own. He pressed his lips against his forcefully, causing their teeth to clatter together. McCree pushed against him until Hanzo’s head hit the wall, and kept pressing until Hanzo’s head hurt. His lips were chapped and rough, and the kiss filled Hanzo’s mouth with the taste of smoke.

When McCree finally pulled away, he said nothing. He just continued walking down the hall, shoving his hands into his pockets, his cigarette left forgotten on the floor.

All Hanzo could do was stare back at him, using the wall to keep him up. Hanzo’s hand reached up to touch his lips. What the fuck was that?

 

–

 

Hanzo walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria like a zombie. His legs were like jelly swinging beneath him, barely strong enough to carry him to his destination. The back of his head and shoulders hurt. The walls must be made of concrete or something. And his lips… they felt dry but he dared not lick them, afraid the memory of what had just happened would somehow disappear. He could still taste the smoke.

“Hanzo!” Genji called.

Hanzo blinked and looked up. He had walked into the cafeteria without realizing it. He sat down next to his brother at the table but kept his eyes off of him. If he allowed Genji to see his face, he would know something had happened.

“Did something happen, brother?”

Shit. He figured it out anyway. His purposeful avoidance must have given it away.

“Ah, nothing. I can tell you later,” he said in Japanese. No one else was in there, but Hanzo didn’t want to take any risks.

“Hmmm, that just makes me even more curious,” Genji responded in Japanese as well. “So secretive.”

Hanzo changed the subject as he stood to get himself some breakfast. “Is everyone going on a mission today?”

Genji stood to follow Hanzo to the rice cooker. He had made the rice about an hour before but the cooker had a ‘keep warm’ function which proved to be invaluable. “Yeah. They’re escorting some hotshot through a rough part of town. Nothing big. Shouldn’t take too long.”

“Is that the sort of thing Overwatch does now?” Hanzo asked as he scooped rice into a bowl.

“Lately, yeah. We’re not allowed to do much until we can prove ourselves. It’s ridiculous.” Genji shook his head. He wasn’t getting himself any food, he had merely come with Hanzo to talk.

“Hm. What a waste,” said Hanzo. It really was. Had he joined this team just to do escort missions? He and his brother and the others were capable of so much more.

“I agree. But, we have to obey until the sanctions are lifted. Then we can get into the real hero business.”

Hanzo set the rice paddle down and regarded his brother with a questioning look. “You really want to do this?”

Genji nodded and clenched a fist as if to show his resolve. “Yes. I think I have truly found happiness. And it is all thanks to Zenyatta. Oh!” Genji’s robotic voice went a few notes higher. He was excited. “Zenyatta will be joining us soon! He said he will be here in a few days.”

Hanzo stared at his brother, trying to assess… well, everything. His new body, his new life, his new mentor. It was a lot to take in and Hanzo still didn’t quite know how to feel about all of it yet. “I cannot wait to meet him,” said Hanzo finally, softening his eyes and turning up the corners of his lips into a smile.

Genji must have noticed Hanzo’s hesitance so he waved a hand out in front of him and went to sit back at the table. “You will like him.”

Hanzo sat next to him with his bowl of rice and chopsticks. “I am glad to hear that you think so. I hope that I do.”

 

–

 

“What?! He kissed you?!” Genji practically yelled in Japanese.

Hanzo rubbed his face with both hands and mumbled, “Yes. What am I going to do?”

Genji gave an exaggerated shrug and said, “Hell if I know.”

“But what do you think it _means_?” Hanzo said, dropping his hands to the ground in from of him. They were seated by the cliffside overlooking the water. It was quickly becoming their place.

“Well, it was clearly some dominance thing,” Genji said with a flip of his hand. “I guess he wants you to know he’s the boss… And he wants to fuck you.”

Hanzo sputtered. “W-what? You’re serious?”

Genji shook his head. “I don’t know, if I had to guess.”

“Oh my god. What am I going to do.” Hanzo buried his face in his hands.

“You cannot let him treat you like that, for one. Well, unless you like that sort of thing...” Genji looked at Hanzo inquisitively.

“What? No. Well, I mean...” Hanzo trailed off and averted his eyes.

Genji waved his hands in front of his face. “I do not want to know. But what I mean is, do not take any shit from him. You stand your ground. You belong here as much as anyone else, so do not let him push you around.”

“I can take care of myself, brother.”

Genji shrugged and said, “You are the one who asked me for help.”

 

–

 

The rest of the Overwatch crew was out until the next morning. They arrived noisily, storming back into the building, bickering and tired. Hanzo had stepped out to go welcome them back, but Genji stopped him, telling him that the team usually needed to reset after a mission.

Apparently resetting meant sleeping the entire day then waking up at 7pm to eat and drink and chat together until they could pass out again.

The whole team was in the cafeteria for dinner, but Hanzo found himself alone at the buffet, staring into a pile of greasy nachos. Hanzo grimaced as a blob of half-melted cheese sloughed off a chip, taking a slice of jalepeno with it. He backed away from it slowly. The rest of the group was laughing behind him as Reinhardt told a very loud, very drunk story. Hanzo shuffled back to the huddle and slid up behind Genji silently, trying to blend in without being noticed.

“So I said, ‘ausfahrt,’ and you should have seen the look on her face!” Reinhardt said with a booming laugh.

Hanzo barely registered his words. His eyes had found the gunslinger sipping something from a red solo cup, just like the ones in everyone else’s hands. He politely laughed at Reinhardt’s story, but the smile didn’t touch his eyes.

“I think we could all use a break from your… enthralling stories. Who’s up for a game of ‘Bang’?” Angela asked the group while placing a hand on Reinhardt’s arm.

“I suppose that is an acceptable compromise,” Reinhardt said with a pensive face that quickly turned to a smile.

Winston, Lena, Mei, Reinhardt, McCree, Genji, and even Hanzo all sat down at one of the cafeteria tables to play while Angela fetched the game. Hanzo seated himself between Mei and Genji. Directly across from him was Lena, with Winston and McCree on his left and right, respectively. Reinhardt was on the end.

“Hanzo, I can’t help but notice you do not have a drink. Can I get one for you?” Mei asked, smiling up at him. Her small robotic friend, snowball, floated behind her, just above her shoulder.

Hanzo shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his brother. “I will get one for him! I know what he likes.” Genji clapped him on the back and went off to get him some of whatever it was that he liked. Maybe some sake would help get him through this evening.

“Thank you anyway, Mei,” Hanzo said, bowing his head to the short brunette.

She waved her hands out in front of her and said, “It’s no problem! I just didn’t want you to be left out. I’m glad your brother can help.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile back at her. She was bright and kind, her cheeks slightly pink from alcohol or shyness, he didn’t know. Maybe a mixture of both.

Angela came back with the game and started handing out cards and Genji came back with a drink that he shoved into Hanzo’s right hand before sitting next to him.

Hanzo looked dubiously at the liquid in his red plastic cup. He took a sip, then widened his eyes at Genji. “I taste… ginger? What is this?”

“I made you a Moscow mule. You are welcome,” Genji said smugly, gathering his cards.

Hanzo hummed and took another sip. He liked it. Then he set the cup down and looked at the cards in front of him. Angela began explaining the game. It was a spaghetti western themed card game, which McCree smirked at, tapping the cards in front of him knowingly. Lena nudged him playfully with her elbow and McCree responded by poking her in the ribs. She giggled and began attempting to tickle him back. She wiggled her fingers into McCree’s side and under his red serape and Hanzo watched him laugh and bend and dodge her attacks. He was smiling so big his eyes were closed and there was a hint of shine in the corners where tears gathered from laughing so much.

He felt a jab in his side and spun his head around, realizing he had just been staring at them the entire time. Genji had snapped him out of it and was now gesturing with his head toward Angela so he could listen to the rules. Hanzo had just completely spaced out and missed a lot of them. Something about roles and symbols and… well, he would learn as he played.

Genji was kind enough to help him figure out what he was supposed to be doing and what all his cards meant, and when he got tired of it, Mei happily filled in. People were hiding behind rocks or shooting at people, mostly. When you shot at someone, you had to say “bang!” which led to a lot of people saying, “I banged you!” and giggling like a bunch of teenagers. He was doing surprisingly well as a Deputy Sheriff. His goal was to shoot anybody but the Sheriff, who was Lena. She wore a plastic Sheriff’s badge proudly pinned to the front of her jacket so everyone would know who she was, but none of the other players knew who anyone else was. Hanzo felt he had gotten pretty lucky for his first game.

After several turns, Genji, Angela, and Reinhardt were already dead. They kept shouting accusations at the other players since they didn’t have anything better to do now, besides drink, and that was only fueling their yelling. Hanzo was happily buzzed after one and a half Moscow mules. It was his turn and he noticed that McCree only had one point of health left. It didn’t matter what role McCree was, so as long as he wasn’t the sheriff, he needed to die. Hanzo threw down a ‘bang!’ card and announced, “I bang McCree!”

The giggling started up from everyone around them, and Hanzo’s brain kindly reminded him that he had actually ‘banged’ McCree. It even provided him with image of McCree’s naked body for good measure and he felt his face get hot. He regretted playing the card at all. He hazarded a look at McCree and saw that he actually looked mad, of all things. McCree slammed his plastic cup down on the table hard enough for it to crumple and crack, and a small amount of liquid to slosh out.

“Son of a bitch!” McCree yelled as he stood, throwing the rest of his cards onto the table.

Lena hurried to pick them up before they got in the liquid that he had spilled. “Jesse, be careful!” she said.

McCree left the room in a huff, already fishing a cigarillo out of his belt pouch to smoke.

Hanzo stared after him, blinking stupidly. “What just happened?”

Winston sighed and hung his head. “Probably just had too much to drink. Don’t take it personally. You were just playing the game.”

Mei patted Hanzo’s shoulder and said, “He’ll come around. It just takes him some time to warm up to people.”

Hanzo frowned and looked at his hand of cards. “Go ahead, Mei. Your turn.”

The game continued on and everyone went back to laughing almost instantly. Everyone except Hanzo. He was still bothered by McCree’s reaction. He wished he could just talk to him. Hanzo hung around for the rest of the game and finished his drink. When it was over, he told Genji he was was going back to his room for the night.

When he left the cafeteria, he walked up the stairs to the first landing. The door out to the fire escape swung open behind him right after he passed it. McCree entered the stairwell, reeking of cigarillo smoke and alcohol. He narrowed his eyes at Hanzo and said, “You.”

Hanzo stumbled backward, almost tripping on the stairs with his heel but caught himself by grabbing the handrail. McCree looked more than angry. Did he plan on attacking him? He had caught him by surprise, but now Hanzo was confident that he could incapacitate McCree if he had to. He stood his ground and waited for McCree’s next move.

McCree approached him and used his height to tower over him. Hanzo was never intimidated by stature. He knew how to use someone’s mass against them.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, but you need to know that you’re not in charge here,” McCree said through bared teeth. Hanzo wanted to hold his breath from the strong tobacco and alcohol smells pouring off of the man.

“I know that. Winston is the acting head of Overwatch,” Hanzo answered.

McCree’s eyes widened briefly, then narrowed again. “That’s not what I meant. I mean, you can’t just waltz in here and laugh with everybody like you belong. I’ll be watching you, so don’t even think about ‘banging’ anybody.”

Hanzo tilted his head and said, “What?” Oh, was he referring to the game? As in shooting them?

McCree backed off and threw his hands up in exasperation. “I don’t know! You make me so mad I can’t even think straight!”

Hanzo almost felt sorry for him. He clearly was upset, and Hanzo didn’t want that. He really would like to get along with him. Hanzo sighed and scratched his hair at his temple. “You cannot keep me from interacting with our teammates. I do not know what you are trying to accomplish.”

“Fuck,” McCree almost whispered as he staggered back and let his back collide with the wall. He hid his face in his hands and made them into fists on his eyes. “I don’t know either. I just… I can’t stand what you do to me. Why did you have to show up here.”

Hanzo wanted to reach out to him; to touch him. Perhaps to show that he wasn’t the only one suffering, Hanzo said, “You know, it is not easy for me, either.”

McCree lifted his head away from his hands to look at Hanzo. His eyes were dark and shiny. “What?”

Hanzo folded his arms over his chest and said, “You think it’s easy for me to stand next to my brother and not want to end myself right then and there for what I did to him? Believe me, I have thought about it.” What was he saying? Why was this coming out so easily? “You think it’s easy for me to wake up here and have to come face-to-face with my greatest regret every day?”

McCree just watched and listened, slumped against the wall, and the words just kept pouring out of Hanzo.

“You think it’s easy for me to deal with your constant reminding of the biggest mistake of my life and have to still be polite to you?” Hanzo was walking toward McCree now, his voice rising as he approached him, his hands making fists at his sides. “All the while cursing myself for ever having gone to that bar in the first place and somehow engendering some kind of fondness for a man who hates me completely for the exact same reason I hate myself.”

“Do you regret it?” McCree asked.

“What do you mean? Of course I regret it!”

“Our night together?”

“Of course I- wait.” Hanzo blinked. He was just inches from McCree now. How had he gotten so close to him without realizing it? He took one step back but McCree’s mechanical arm shot out to grab his right arm and keep him there.

“Do you regret sleeping with me that night?” McCree asked again. This time, his golden brown eyes looked into Hanzo’s own, both sharp and soft at the same time, revealing and probing, open and searching. Hanzo tried to look away but McCree grabbed his chin with his free hand and kept his eyes on his. “You left that morning without a word. You were just gone… So tell me.” McCree’s cold fingers were digging into his arm.

“I-” Hanzo began. Did he? No… He might say that he did, but he cherished it, actually. It had been one of the best nights of his life. He had been free that night to follow his own path, his own desires. It was… nice. But it also made him vulnerable. “I… I do not have to answer-”

Then he was cut off with another kiss. All the air went out of him, along with the tension, pain, and embarrassment he was feeling. It was replaced with the smokey taste of tobacco, the sourness of alcohol, and a swell of longing, deep and full.

He pressed his lips back against McCree’s, his hands reached up to cling to the serape hanging across McCree’s chest. He wanted to hold him there as long as he could. He felt McCree back off all too quickly and Hanzo chased his lips with his own. When McCree did get away, Hanzo felt foolish and exposed. He knew he would be bright red, so he turned down his face to hide it.

McCree sighed and released Hanzo from his hold. Hanzo realized he still had fistfuls of McCree’s serape and quickly took his hands back. McCree rubbed between his eyes with his thumb and forefinger before saying, “See, now that didn’t seem like regret to me. Forgive me if I’m wrong.”

Hanzo felt his blush deepen, if that was even possible at this point. “I believe you know how I feel about you,” Hanzo said, looking anywhere that wasn’t at the cowboy that made his heart stutter every time he saw him.

“I believe I do,” said McCree as he tugged his hat down to sit across his eyebrows. He produced a pack of cigarettes, put one between his lips, and began walking down the stairs, away from Hanzo.

Hanzo just stood there as he listened to McCree’s footsteps fade away, and felt a piece of himself leave with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you love me or hate me? XD 
> 
> Don't worry, there's more to come!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to slow down my updating a bit, but I'll try to keep posting a new chapter at least once a week! So, without further ado, here's chapter 5! *runs away to hide*

McCree squeezed off a shot and watched the training bot’s head burst into pieces. McCree spun his gun around on his finger, then put it back in its holster. “All in a day’s work,” he said to himself, proud of the practice shots he had made that day. He was coming to the practice range more often these days, and it certainly wasn’t to avoid a certain dark-haired heart-throb.

Except that that was entirely the reason why. He managed to avoid the archer during the few days following their encounter in the stairway, then he was sent out on a four day mission to Argentina. While he was gone, Hanzo, Genji, and Genji’s mentor, Zenyatta, went out on a practice mission with Lena in London for two days. So it was now day 9 since he had last spoken to Hanzo. Everyone was back on base as of yesterday evening, and McCree had been hiding out here since 8am. It was now 2pm, and he had worked up a powerful appetite.

Since it was later than the usual lunch time, McCree felt safe walking to the cafeteria without sneaking around. He made himself a sandwich and inhaled it as he idly put away some clean dishes into the cupboards.

When he was finished, he headed back to his room to get a cigarillo. He hummed to himself as he walked through the empty halls. The watchpoint could support many more people than what they had now, and McCree hoped they would be getting more members soon. That way, he wouldn’t have to go on so many fucking mindless missions. The newbies could handle those while he could do the real good shit.

He took a right turn at the end of the hall and went silent, stopping in his tracks. Shit. He was too preoccupied to notice the voices coming from just ahead of him. Genji, Hanzo, and Zenyatta were standing in the hallway, discussing something. McCree’s eyes automatically went to Hanzo, who was looking very pensive. His eyebrows were knitted, his gaze lowered and focused. His lower lip jutted out just a little, shiny and pink and begging to be bitten. What? No, nothing. He should go.

Just as he took a step backward, Genji caught sight of him and waved him over. “Hey McCree!”

McCree forced a smile and approached the group. “Hey guys. I was just passing by-”

Genji grabbed McCree’s right arm so he couldn’t escape. “Oh, nonsense. We were just discussing our practice mission. I was giving our new members some pointers. Do you have anything you think would be useful?”

“Uh...” McCree searched the faces of his teammates. He could tell Genji was trying to be friendly, Zenyatta had a permanent peaceful expression (he wondered vaguely if he was built that way on purpose, or if it just seemed that way given the omnic’s spiritual profession), and Hanzo was guarded, but his eyes were piercing, almost as if he might be mad at McCree. Huh. “Don’t drink and drive.” McCree’s smile wobbled and he let out a weak chuckle.

Genji tilted his head and cocked a hip out to the side. “That is all you can think of?”

McCree rubbed the back of his neck. “You put me on the spot, here. S’hard to come up with somethin’ out of the blue.”

“Hm, I suppose.” Genji said, still not satisfied. McCree knew he wasn’t off the hook yet, even though Genji had released his arm.

“How ‘bout… always keep your comm on and check in often?” McCree said.

Genji’s face lit up. “Much better. That is good advice, actually,” Genji said to Hanzo and Zenyatta.

“What’s that supposed t’ mean?” McCree said.

“It means that that was much better than your first attempt. That is all.” Genji said with a wave of his hand.

“Well, whatever. I’ll let ya’ll get back to it.” McCree started to walk off when he felt another hand on his arm. This time, the touch was much lighter. It startled him and sent shivers up his arm. He looked down at the hand, then up at it’s owner. Of course, it was Hanzo. McCree clenched his jaw to keep a straight face. Hanzo’s expression was soft and… there was something to it that he couldn’t quite place. Almost… sad?

“Can we talk?” was all that Hanzo said.

McCree was stuck staring into Hanzo’s eyes. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to break away from the pull of this man’s presence. McCree felt responsible. For what, he didn’t know, but whatever it was, he knew he had to do something about it. He didn’t trust his voice not to waver so he just nodded his head in affirmation.

Hanzo nodded in response, dropped his hand to his side, and shifted his eyes back to his brother, releasing McCree from their grasp.

A breath of air rushed out of him as he turned to continue on his way to his room. Jesus, his head was still swimming. How do you walk normally, again? Left foot, right foot. It didn’t feel right, but he was moving forward, so that was good enough.

He somehow made it to his room, and when he was safely inside, Hanzo’s words finally registered. Talk? Wait, but when? He had said yes, but didn’t even really know what he had agreed to. His fingers twitched and reminded him of his original purpose of going to his room. He got his cigarillo and took a nice, long, drag off of it. As he exhaled a cloud of smoke out of his open window, he felt his nerves begin to calm. Much better.

Then he heard a knock on his door. Oh shit. Was that Hanzo? What in the hell were they going to talk about? He started pacing back and forth, debating whether or not to open the door. Of course he had to open it. Hanzo knew he was in here. He held the cigarillo between his teeth and opened his door.

Hanzo was there. Framed in the door, he looked extraordinarily small. He broad shoulders and powerful chest were slumped, and his face was downturned. McCree felt the urge to bring him into his arms and hold him there. He blinked and realized that no, he would not do that, but he did need to do something other than just stand there. “Uh, come on in,” he said, stepping aside.

McCree watched as Hanzo entered and looked about his room. McCree was suddenly very embarrassed by his piles of dirty clothes strewn about, ashtrays full of spent smokes, and various liquor bottles of differing levels of emptiness.

“Sorry about the mess. Nobody ever really comes in here.” McCree hurried to pick up the clothes around them as Hanzo toed at an empty whiskey bottle.

“Thank you for agreeing to talk. I really would like to work on our communication,” said Hanzo.

McCree cleared his throat nervously and dropped an armful of dirty clothes onto the floor in the corner of the room so they would at least be out of the way. “Sure. No problem.” He puffed on his cigarillo and blew the smoke out of his window. If his smoking bothered Hanzo, it didn’t show. He wasn’t about to offer to put it out, either. He needed it to calm him down.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Hanzo rubbed his tattooed arm and looked about the room while McCree watched Hanzo, waiting for him to say something. He could hear his own heart pounding loudly in his ears.

“McCree,” Hanzo finally said, fixing his gaze onto him. His shoulders were squared and his chest was puffed out, back to looking like he usually did; proud and strong.

McCree chewed on his cigarillo and waited for him to continue.

Hanzo took a deep breath, then said, “McCree, I do not understand your actions as of late. I do believe you know of which I speak. Can you explain yourself?”

McCree was expecting the conversation to turn to this, but he hadn’t expected Hanzo to lead with it. He pinched his cigarillo between the thumb and forefinger of his mechanical hand and removed it so he could speak more clearly. “Hanzo… I was either-” McCree held up his unoccupied hand and used his other to tick off fingers with his cigarillo. “- tired,” he ticked off a finger, “- or drunk.” he ticked off the other. Then he shrugged and said, “I wasn’t exactly in my right mind.”

“So that excuses your behavior?” Hanzo asked, gritting his teeth.

“No, it does not. But it does help explain it. Look,” McCree moved to sit on his unmade bed. “I should not have kissed you. I was completely out of line, I admit that. So, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Hanzo said something too quiet for McCree to hear. “What?” McCree asked, leaning forward.

Hanzo shook his head, then said, “How can you be so sure? I doubt you will never be tired or drunk again. And we cannot keep avoiding each other.”

“Avoiding? Who’s avoiding?”

“Do not kid me, McCree. I know you do not like me. Were your actions merely to torment me?” Hanzo asked, his eyes fixed on McCree, his hand clenched into a fist at his side.

“No, they weren’t to torment you...”

“Then what?! Why did you kiss me?” Hanzo’s voice lowered on the last two words as his entire body sagged.

“Why?” McCree asked. He was asking himself the same thing. He’d been asking himself that since the first time it happened. He had thought it was just his body moving before his brain. His brain knew Hanzo was no good, but his body thought Hanzo was the sexiest man alive and damn if his body didn’t want him more than anything else on this green earth. “Fuck, I don’t know,” was all McCree could say.

“That is your answer? You don’t know?” Hanzo said quietly, calmly.

“Fuck, Hanzo! I don’t know!” McCree shouted. “I’ve been trying to figure it out, but I can’t! I mean, fuck, you’re gorgeous and I don’t know why a guy like you would sleep with me in the first place, and since then, I can’t get you out of my head! You’re a piece of shit for what you did to Genji, and yet… and yet, he forgives you?! I can’t figure it out, Hanzo. I don’t fuckin’ know.”

“So, what then?” Hanzo said, unmoving.

“Shit, Hanzo. I don’t fucking...” McCree buried his face in his hands, still holding the cigarillo between his fingers. Bits of ash fell to the floor beneath him. “Fuck,” he said when he saw the ash and put the cigarillo out on the ashtray on his bedside table. He sighed and stood. “I just… I can’t think straight with you here.”

Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest. “I am not leaving until you give me an answer.”

“Well then, guess you better get comfortable.” McCree picked up the nearest bottle of alcohol. Bourbon. That would do. He took a swig, then handed it to Hanzo.

Hanzo gave the bottle a quizzical look, so McCree shoved it into his hands until he took it from him. “C’mere.” McCree motioned Hanzo over to sit on his bed with him. It was the only place to sit besides the floor, and he didn’t want Hanzo to have to sit in that mess. Hanzo reluctantly took a drink from the bottle, then went to sit next to McCree on his bed.

“Your room is a mess,” said Hanzo as he handed the bottle back to McCree.

McCree took a drink and mumbled, “I would’ve cleaned up if I knew you were coming.”

“Wow, I am touched,” said Hanzo, putting a hand on his heart.

“Shaddup,” said McCree. He bumped Hanzo’s shoulder with his own, then passed him the bottle.

The two stayed like that for awhile, sharing the bottle of bourbon between them, not really saying much at all. After some time, McCree said, “I just can’t stand guys like you.” McCree didn’t really mean for that to slip out, but alcohol always gave him a loose tongue, and that’s what he had been thinking.

“Guys like me? You do not even know me,” said Hanzo, scooting away from McCree a bit on the bed.

“I know enough,” said McCree.

“You do not! You know nothing of my life!” Hanzo slammed a hand down on the bed next to him. It might have had more of an effect if it was on a hard surface instead of a soft mattress.

“I know everything I need to!” McCree slurred and set the bottle down on the bedside table with a heavy _thump_.

“Why don’t you _listen_ to me?! Or Genji, for that matter! I thought he was your friend, and you do not even believe him!” Hanzo shouted, leaning in close to McCree.

“I don’t need _belief_ when I have _facts_. Like the fact that you killed your own brother!” McCree shoved Hanzo’s shoulder with his mechanical hand. Hanzo was getting too close to him. So close he could smell the scent of jasmine Hanzo always had on him.

Hanzo wasn’t fazed by McCree’s shove and instead leaned in closer to him. “I did what I thought I had to, and I have regretted it every day of my life since!”

“Yeah, so you say. What a load of bullshit,” said McCree, turning away from the shorter man. He was getting too hot. Hanzo was too close to him, on his bed, just inches away. He needed to go away. He needed him out of his room. McCree tugged at his serape. He had to occupy his hands for fear of what they might do.

“You think I would lie about that? To what gain? What could I possibly get from any of this?!”

“You could betray us!” McCree shouted, jerking his head back to look Hanzo in the eyes. He saw surprise reflected back in Hanzo’s brown eyes. He had surprised himself, too. Then, softer, he continued, “You could betray me.” He looked down and saw that his right hand was moving toward Hanzo’s thigh. The thought to stop it wasn’t as strong as the need that propelled it forward. It found the fabric of Hanzo’s pants and felt the smooth material beneath his fingers.

Hanzo jumped at the touch, his eyes darted down to McCree’s offending hand, then back up to McCree’s face. McCree could tell Hanzo was searching for an answer. He must have found one, because he didn’t pull his leg away.

McCree was afraid this would happen. He shouldn’t have let Hanzo in in the first place. Anytime he was near the man, he lost control of himself and his body moved on its own. But… McCree shifted onto his knees and leaned in close to Hanzo. … he couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

Hanzo closed the gap between them before McCree could. Hanzo pressed his lips against his, much more tenderly than McCree had expected. His lips were soft and smooth, and made McCree hungry for more. He pressed in harder and took Hanzo’s bottom lip between his teeth. God, it felt good there, like it had been begging for him to do since he saw Hanzo in the hallway. Hanzo let out a small sound that sent a wave of heat through his body and made his pants tighter.

McCree shifted closer to Hanzo, partly to adjust himself, but mostly to get closer to the intoxicating effect of the man. Hanzo had to angle his head up to not break the kiss as McCree moved. McCree smiled into the kiss at Hanzo’s enthusiasm and straddled Hanzo’s hips with his knees awkwardly on the bed. There wasn’t really enough room for him there with the way Hanzo was seated diagonally on the edge of the bed.

McCree let his hands roam along the archer’s torso until his right hand found the exposed flesh of Hanzo’s left side and felt the man shudder under his touch. McCree dragged his lips up the edge of Hanzo’s ear and whispered, “Hmmm, still just as sensitive here, huh?” before thumbing over Hanzo’s exposed nipple.

Hanzo gasped and tucked his face in the crook of McCree’s neck, allowing McCree access the skin behind Hanzo’s earlobe and down his neck. He chuckled against his flesh and sucked a mark where his neck met his collarbone. Hanzo moaned and grabbed at McCree’s shirt as McCree’s fingers teased his nipple. He could tell Hanzo was turning to putty beneath him and McCree was getting even more drunk off of the influence he had on him.

McCree’s thighs began begging for him to change positions. With his right hand, he pushed Hanzo’s chest back until he was lying flat against the bed.

“Hold on,” said McCree when he noticed there wasn’t enough room for him to lie down. He grabbed Hanzo by the hips and yanked him toward him so that his head wouldn’t dangle off the foot of the bed.

Then Hanzo was all over him. Suddenly, his serape and shirt were gone, thrown off to who-knows-where, along with Hanzo’s top. McCree tried to get a moment to appreciate the view but soon Hanzo’s hands were pushing his head down toward his crotch and fuck, for some reason, McCree found that hot as hell. McCree tugged Hanzo’s pants down until he was greeted with the same sight he had been wet dreaming about for weeks. He took Hanzo’s entire cock in his mouth all at once. It wasn’t the biggest cock he’d ever sucked, but it filled his mouth in the most satisfying way. McCree didn’t even bother with going slow or shallow. He was way too lascivious for patience right now. McCree’s fingers dug into Hanzo’s thighs on either side of his head as Hanzo’s dick continuously hit the back of McCree’s throat with each quickening motion. Hanzo moaned and bucked his hips beneath McCree as he worked him almost to completion.

“Fuck, _please_ ,” Hanzo mewled as he tangled his fingers in McCree’s hair at the base of his skull.

McCree knew Hanzo was just seconds from finishing. In fact, he _almost_ obliged his pleading request because it was so damn sexy _,_ but he wanted to do more. He had to fight against Hanzo’s hands pushing his head down to stop sucking him off.

When McCree finally freed himself, he hurriedly removed his the rest of his clothes, with the exception of his hat, as Hanzo pouted and grabbed at him. “Wait a goddamn minute. I’m not done with you yet.”

McCree climbed back on the bed, ignoring Hanzo’s seeking hands, and grabbed him by the hips to flip him over. Hanzo pushed his hands away and said, “So rough. Just ask me.”

“Forgive me for being impatient,” McCree said, withdrawing his hands and holding them up in surrender.

Hanzo turned over onto his elbows and knees while McCree opened the small drawer in his bedside table and found his half-empty bottle of lube (for masturbation) and a small box of condoms (for ‘just in case’). He checked the date on the box. They were just a couple months before the expiration date, but that was good enough. He’d have to buy more soon. Just in case.

He covered the fingers of his right hand with lube and turned back to see another sight from his dreams. Hanzo was ready and waiting for him on his hands and knees on his bed, skin flushed and breath heavy. His eyes were dark and half-lidded. Jesus fuck. McCree wasted no time with unnecessary questions and pressed two fingers into Hanzo’s waiting entrance. He used his fingers to stretch and prep him while Hanzo moaned and squirmed. McCree couldn’t stop his own small moans from escaping his lips just from watching Hanzo fall apart from his handiwork. From the amount that Hanzo was clearly enjoying it, McCree could tell that he was ready. McCree removed his fingers, with a small amount of protest from Hanzo, and rolled the condom over his too-hard erection.

He lined himself up and had to make a conscious effort to push himself in _slowly_. Hanzo let out a prolonged moan as McCree entered him. He saw Hanzo’s body sag and his fists clench the sheets. “I know it’s a lot, but you can handle it, right?” McCree purred, squeezing Hanzo’s hips as he sunk himself in further.

“Fuck,” Hanzo breathed. “Fuck, _yes_.” He pushed his hips back against McCree, taking him all the rest of the way in, causing him to cry out.

“Easy, easy,” McCree soothed and slid a hand up Hanzo’s back to try to help him to relax.

McCree paused to let Hanzo adjust to the intrusion but Hanzo was so hot and tight around him, he could barely keep his hips from moving of their own accord. “Move,” Hanzo commanded, looking over his shoulder at McCree with fire in his eyes.

McCree blinked in surprise. “Jesus, you don’t have to tell me twice.”

He started out slow, but Hanzo was way too eager to put up with that for long. Hanzo pushed back against McCree at a much quicker pace and McCree responded instantly. Soon McCree was pounding into Hanzo, rattling the bed frame. McCree knew he had found Hanzo’s prostate when Hanzo rumbled out an impossibly low moan from deep in his chest. They both cried out for more but knew neither of them would last long at this pace. McCree reached a hand around to encircle Hanzo’s manhood, slick with pre-cum. He began beating him off at the same pace as his thrusts. Hanzo’s moans began to waver as he grasped at the sheets.

“McCree...” Hanzo pleaded. He was almost there.

McCree could feel Hanzo tightening around him in anticipation. “God, Hanzo...” McCree said. Hearing Hanzo say his name brought him right to the edge as well.

Hanzo shook beneath him and stuttered McCree’s name again as he came all over McCree’s hand and sheets.

McCree cursed and came just a moment later. His vision darkened and his thrusts became shallow as he shuddered through his orgasm. Hanzo began to wilt beneath him as McCree thrust one last time, trying to hold onto his climax for as long as he could.

McCree slumped against Hanzo’s back, still inside of him, and listened to the man’s erratic breathing. Hanzo shifted and pulled himself forward, off of McCree’s cock with a shudder. McCree leaned back onto his heels with a heavy sigh. He let his eyes wander over Hanzo’s naked body, lying on his side on the bed, carefully avoiding the wet spot he had made on the sheets. He watched the rise and fall of his powerful chest, then saw the twitch of his thigh muscles, still effected by his orgasm. The man was absolutely stunning in every way. How he managed to bed the guy twice, he’d never know.

McCree took his hat off and ran his mechanical hand- the one not covered in cum- through his sweaty hair. He would need a shower, but for now, he wanted to enjoy this.

Hanzo caught him looking and scowled at him, but he couldn’t hide the blush that tinted his cheeks. McCree chuckled and slid down next to him, on the opposite side of the wet spot.

“Don’t you need to take that off?” Hanzo asked.

McCree was confused for a moment, then remembered the condom. He slid it off carefully (god, he came so much), tied it off at the end, then tossed it on the floor. “Done.”

Hanzo looked at what he had done and wrinkled his nose at him. “That’s disgusting.”

McCree shrugged then stretched out on the bed like a lazy housecat. “I’ll take care of it later.”

“And your hand…?” Hanzo added, indicating his right hand with a nod.

McCree looked at it, then wiped it on the bed sheets. “I’ll wash ‘em later.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes at him and then turned his body away from him as well.

“What? I get the cold shoulder for that?” McCree protested.

“Yes,” came Hanzo’s reply.

McCree prickled at his response and remembered what his feelings toward the man in his bed should be. “Fine. Whatever. Get out of here,” McCree nudged him with his toes in the back of Hanzo’s knee.

Hanzo propped himself up on his elbows to look at McCree and said, “What?” Strands of his dark, thick hair had come out of his ponytail and were falling in front of his face.

“Leave. I got shit to do,” McCree said. He didn’t have shit to do. What he wanted was to push the strands of his hair out of his face and tell him how fucking beautiful he looked right now, but he couldn’t do that, he shouldn’t do that, so Hanzo needed to leave before he _did_ do that.

“Seriously?” Hanzo said, looking surprised and mad and angry and annoyed and fucking _gorgeous_. Yes, he needed to leave immediately.

“Yeah, get outta here. I hate you, remember?” McCree lifted himself off the bed and started looking for Hanzo’s clothes.

“You are a worse man than I thought you were,” said Hanzo as he scrambled out of the bed and grabbed his clothes out of McCree’s hands. He tugged his pants on and shrugged into his top, not even bothering to close it up. He yanked the door open and was gone in an instant.

Once the door closed, the full reality of what just happened caught up with him. He had slept with Hanzo, Genji’s murderer. And fucking _enjoyed_ it. Then he felt guilty and kicked the guy out?! His body began to shake. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and yelled into his forearms. “Fuck!” He released his hair and kicked his boots, sending then crashing into the wall. “Fuck, why did I do that?!” he yelled at himself as he paced around his room. He found a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He smoked it entirely too quickly and started up a second one. “What is wrong with me...” he whispered to himself. “What the fuck is wrong with me...”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice long chapter for you guys. Thanks for sticking with me after last chapter. I took those poor souls to hell and now I gotta get 'em back out!

 

Hanzo stormed back to his room, his clothes barely on him, and slammed the door behind him. He took a look at his empty, cold room and wanted to scream. Why was he here? This wasn’t home. He should leave right this instant. How could he have been so stupid? He started ripping clothes out of his dresser and shoving them into a duffel bag. He was thankful he didn’t own too many things as it made packing quick and easy. He hoisted the bag onto his shoulder, grabbed Storm Bow, and pulled his door open. Then he stopped. What would he tell Genji?

He shut the door softly, careful not to make any sound, then lowered himself into a squatting position, wincing slightly at the pain from just a few minutes before. It reminded him of his mistake and was almost enough to fuel him into action again, but he waited. He untied his messy hair, shook it out, and clutched the yellow scarf in his hand.

He couldn’t leave Genji. Genji was the reason he was here. Not Overwatch, and certainly not the fucking cowboy. He took a deep breath and stood back up. He left the bag where it was and went to take a shower. That was the first thing he needed to do. Maybe it would clear his head.

He guessed that McCree was also in the shower right now. He could remember how he looked that day when they were in the shower together, hair wet and flat against his skull, sticking to his face. He let out a long sigh and rested his forehead against the shower wall. He didn’t want to have to deal with this. He just wanted to be with Genji. Why did he ever get involved with a drunk, stupid asshole who was determined to hate him.

The shower didn’t clear his head. It might have even made things more muddled than before. One thing he did know was that he would be staying here. He had to remember that his sole purpose for being here was Genji. As long as his brother was here, he would stay.

And that meant continuing to see that wretched cowboy.

 

–

 

As much as he would have liked to hide in his room all day, he had to leave if he wanted to eat. He put on a plain white T-shirt and black joggers and tied his hair up with black ribbon. He was still sore, and these clothes were clean and comfortable.

He had texted Genji before leaving his room to make sure his brother would be going to the cafeteria around the same time. Not that he was worried about going by himself or anything…

They ended up meeting in the hallway and walking together. He wanted to talk to him about what had happened, but he needed a moment alone with him.

“Can we go to the cliffside after dinner tonight?” Hanzo asked.

Genji nodded. “Sure. Zenyatta and I were going to meditate there so you’re welcome to join.”

“Oh… I thought we could have some time to ourselves to just… talk,” Hanzo said. It was getting harder to spend time with just his brother. He followed Zenyatta around everywhere like a puppy.

“Is there something you need to tell me? I can definitely make time for you before our meditation,” Genji offered.

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Not at all! I am always here if you need me,” Genji responded and put a friendly hand on Hanzo’s shoulder.

Hanzo smiled at him weakly. He couldn’t say that he was looking forward to their talk, but he felt that he should tell him about what happened.

When they got to the cafeteria, McCree was already there. He was sitting at a table between Lena and Angela. He was picking apart a pastry, letting the pieces fall onto his plate instead of eating them. McCree locked eyes with Hanzo for just a moment, before returning to his task.

Hanzo turned up his nose at the group and tried to ignore them. Genji raced ahead of him when he saw Zenyatta sitting at the edge of the table next to Winston. Hanzo sighed and went to get food by himself. To his pleasant surprise, tonight’s dinner was a wide variety of sushi. This was the first time he had actually been excited to eat dinner since he joined Overwatch.

He loaded his plate, then discovered there was also a couple of pots of hot green tea as well. He poured some for himself and brought his dinner to the table to sit next to his brother. Genji paused whatever he had been saying to Winston when he saw Hanzo’s plate.

“Oh my god! Winston, are you responsible for this?” Genji asked, his robotic voice going higher with excitement.

Winston smiled and shook his head. “Not me. If I picked out our meals, we would be having peanut butter every night.”

Genji laughed and said, “True,” then went to get himself some sushi and tea.

Hanzo caught his eyes wandering back over to McCree, watching him chat casually with Lena and Angela. Hanzo wished McCree could be that calm around him and maybe they could have an actual fruitful conversation. Instead, the version of McCree that Hanzo got was always angry or horny, or both at the same time.

Winston cleared his throat to get Hanzo’s attention. Crap, he must have caught him. He tried to fight the blush he could already feel on his cheeks.

“How are you getting along with your fellow teammates, Hanzo?” Winston asked him.

Hanzo shrugged and said, “Oh, just fine. Mei and Angela have been especially kind to me. I appreciate everyone’s hospitality.”

Winston nodded but Hanzo could tell that he knew there was more to it than that. Maybe McCree or Genji had said something to him. “I’m glad to hear it,” Winston said. “Feel free to come to me with any concerns or anything you need to talk about. My door’s always open.”

Hanzo bowed his head to him and said, “Thank you.” It was nice of Winston to say that, but Hanzo knew he never would. He didn’t want to trouble anyone with his own issues.

Genji sat back down at the table next to Hanzo and began passing pieces of sushi under his face mask. “This is really great. I need to thank whoever did this.”

Winston put his elbows on the table, folded his hands together, and rested his chin on them. “I’ll find out for you and let you know.”

“I really wish you could experience this, Zenyatta. I am glad I retained my ability to eat, or I would be quite upset,” Genji said with a chuckle.

Zenyatta hummed and replied, “Since I have never had the ability, it is not something I can miss, or even imagine. It would be unnecessary to want for something I have never and will never have.” His serene face conveyed no emotion other than tranquility.

“I suppose. But I do wish I could share it with you,” said Genji, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Hanzo knew Genji’s mentor was very important to him, and that Genji believed that Zenyatta had given back meaning to his life, but he hadn’t realized how close they were. He hated to admit it, but he felt a slight bit of jealousy toward the omnic. The younger brother was supposed to come to the older brother when they needed help or advice, but Zenyatta had played that role instead of Hanzo. He felt a pang of guilt for wanting a relationship like that after what he had done. He knew he didn’t even deserve what he had now.

He found himself looking back over toward McCree, only to find he was no longer there. He, Angela, and Lena must have finished their food and left. He felt another pang in his heart.

He enjoyed the rest of his meal in good company with relaxed small talk. When they were finished, Genji asked his mentor if he would be okay with delaying their meditation until a bit later, to which, of course, he agreed.

Hanzo and Genji went up to the cliffside in silence, then sat on sparse grass near one of the outside walls. There was a slight breeze that gave Hanzo chills, and he wondered if Genji could even feel the wind or the temperature.

“Am I correct in assuming this is about McCree?” Genji asked in Japanese. He was seated with one knee up, folded close to him and the other leg outstretched toward the cliff.

“Yes, it almost always is, isn’t it?” Hanzo answered with a sigh. He tipped his head back and looked up at the clouds. They were turning orange in the waning evening light.

“So what did he do this time?”

Hanzo didn’t quite know how to tell him, so he just blurted it out. “We had sex in his room just a couple of hours ago.”

Genji lurched forward in surprise. “What?!”

Hanzo closed his eyes and braced himself for the onslaught of questions.

“Today? You had sex with him. Today. In his room? Today?!” Genji spouted off, trying to wrap his head around it.

“Yes,” Hanzo replied.

“Oh my god, Hanzo! So wait...” Genji brought his hand to his chin, thinking. “what does that mean?”

Hanzo shifted his position and said, “I think you were right.”

“About what?”

“About the power thing. I think that’s the only reason he did it. Afterward, he told me to get out and that he still hated me, so I left.” Hanzo shrugged a shoulder as if it didn’t effect him at all.

“He did _what_?!” Genji shouted and got to his feet. “I should go straight to his room and punch him right in his face.” He clenched his right hand into a fist and held it up.

“You don’t need to do that. I know I should not have slept with him. We were drinking in his room and it just happened. I knew his feelings toward me, and I did it anyway. It was a mistake.” Hanzo was surprisingly calm. Much more calm than he was before. Saying it out loud made it seem pretty insignificant compared to what Genji had had to go through. His relationship problems were nothing.

“He treated you like shit. He is still treating you like shit. That’s not okay.” Genji said.

“I can handle this myself. You do not need to worry.”

“Like _hell_ I don’t. McCree is my friend, and if my friend is treating my brother like shit, I should do something about it. So I will.”

“You really-”

“You will not convince me otherwise. I am going to talk to him. I cannot believe he would do that to you,” Genji began pacing back and forth with pent up anger. Then he stopped, looked at Hanzo, and said, “I am going to talk to him now.” Then he ran off down the path back toward the door to the building.

Hanzo cursed in Japanese and stood to go after him. As he jogged toward the entrance, he slowed and realized he wouldn’t be able to stop him. Nothing could stop Genji when he put his mind to it. Hanzo was lucky to have him as a little brother.

Hanzo ambled his way back inside and toward the dormitories. As he got closer he could hear shouting, and soon recognized the voices as Genji’s and McCree’s. He peeked around the corner, but didn’t see them in the hallway. They were arguing so loud you could hear them through the walls. He walked closer to the noise and strained his ears to make out what they were saying. He could hear the sounds, but had a hard time identifying any real words. The walls muffled them too much.

After a couple minutes, McCree’s door flew open and Genji came out. Hanzo could tell he was still fuming from their conversation. He walked up to Hanzo, said, “Let me know if that asshole bothers you again,” then kept walking right past him.

Hanzo looked back at McCree’s open door, then saw McCree poke his head out into the hallway. He made eye contact with Hanzo, then yelled, “I’m sorry, okay?! Real _fuckin’_ sorry!” Then he slammed his door shut. What on earth had Genji said?

He jogged to catch up with his brother and grabbed him by the shoulder. “Genji, what did you say to him?”

“I threw an ash tray at him,” said Genji.

“ _No_ ,” Hanzo said with a groan. “Genji, I told you it wasn’t his fault.”

Genji turned on his heels to face Hanzo so quickly that Hanzo almost ran into him. “It is his fault. He is being a complete idiot and asshole, and he will not even give you a _chance._ Despite that, he will still go to bed with you just to fulfill his own animal desires. That is a shitty thing to do, Hanzo.”

Hanzo opened his mouth to speak but Genji cut him off.

“So, I went to him, as his friend, to talk with him-”

“To yell at him,” Hanzo corrected.

“Fine. To yell at him. But someone had to do it. Sometimes you need a friend to point out when you are being an asshole. I have done that with him before, and I would do it again.”

“By throwing an ash tray at him.”

“It did not hit him. He dodged it,” Genji said and began walking again.

“So that makes it okay?” Hanzo asked.

“I would rather it have hit him,”said Genji. Hanzo could hear his wicked grin through his voice.

“Can you even do that? What would Zenyatta say?” Hanzo guessed that the omnic would not approve of violence between teammates.

“I will tell Zenyatta what I have done. You need not concern yourself with that. I am going to see him after this.”

“So what about McCree?”

“He shouldn’t bother you anymore. I have made it clear what I expect of him from now on.”

“But I… Genji, you did not have to-”

“I am going to go meet up with Zenyatta, but I will come help you if you need me, okay?” Genji said as he looked over his shoulder at his brother.

“Okay. Thank you,” Hanzo said.

“What are brothers for?” Genji said, then left.

 

–

 

Hanzo sat alone in his room, on his bed, staring at the duffel bag he packed. His weakness embarrassed him. How could he even think about running away and leaving Genji? Yet he still couldn’t bring himself to put it away. It was somewhat comforting to know that he still had the option.

What was McCree doing right now? Did any of this effect him at all? He knew McCree had said that he wasn’t trying to torment him, but he felt like he was just a toy to McCree. Something he could take out of the box and play with, then burn under the sun with a magnifying glass when he got bored.

‘ _Do not let him push you around_ ’ Genji’s words echoed in his head. He didn’t want Genji to have to fight his battles for him. He wanted answers from the cowboy, so he would go and demand them. Hanzo stood, walked to his door, pulled it open, and…

McCree was standing right outside his door, his hand raised in a fist as if he were about to knock on it.

McCree blinked in surprise and turned his fist into a wave. “H-hey,” he said.

McCree was a complete mess. His hair was disheveled and tangled under his hat and he had a cigarette between his lips. He was wearing a horribly wrinkled, red cotton T-shirt and gray sweatpants that were barely clinging to his hips, making the top of his boxer-briefs show at the waistband.

McCree looked down at his toes like a sulking five year old and said, “I guess we need to talk.”

“You guess?” Hanzo was put immediately on edge by his detached tone.

“Yeah, I guess,” McCree bit back. He removed the cigarette so he could speak more clearly. “So will you, or not?”

“Will _I_? You’re the one that needs to do the talking.”

“Okay, fine. What do you want me to say?” McCree shouted. “I fucked up. I shouldn’t have slept with you, I shouldn’t have kicked you out, and I shouldn’t have said that. I realized I made a mistake and I wanted you out, so I said I hated you to get you to leave, alright? Is that what you want to hear?”

“I want to hear the truth, McCree.”

“Hell, that is the truth! I didn’t mean what I said. I liked being with you, alright? But I should not have done that. You just really burn me up, you know? You do something to me. I can never act how I want to around you. I guess I do hardly even know you. But you don’t know me either,” McCree huffed and glared at Hanzo.

Hanzo could feel a headache forming. McCree wasn’t making much sense. Why was talking with him always so _difficult_?

“McCree, I do not understand what you are getting at,” Hanzo said, hoping he might clarify. From his appearance and manner of speaking, he guessed that McCree had had a good amount of liquid courage before coming to talk to him.

“Just… Just let me do this,” McCree said, obviously frustrated with his own lack of communication skills. “You know, I had this picture of the guy who killed Genji in my head. Like, he would be some snarling, wild thing, capable of anything. And I had this thought, that if I ever met the guy who did it-” he flicked the ash off of the cigarette he was holding between his mechanical fingers, “-that I’d… well, I didn’t honestly know what I’d do. But then… it ended up being you?” McCree gestured at Hanzo wildly with his hands. “Someone nothing like who I had imagined. I guess I was imagining someone more like… myself. God, that hurts to say. I did some shit in my youth I’m not proud of. I did terrible, awful things. I know I don’t forgive myself for it. So why would I forgive you? And how in the fuck did Genji forgive you?!”

Hanzo could see that McCree was shaking now. He wanted to reach out to him, but he knew it would be overstepping his bounds, so he instead hugged his arms around his own waist.

McCree lowered his head and said, “Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I need to- I need to leave.” He took a long drag off his cigarette, then dropped it to the floor and crushed it underfoot.

Hanzo had to do something. He could tell McCree was in a bad place. “McCree no, I will not let you go drink until you black out. I know that is what you would do.”

“You don’t know shit,” said McCree, sounding exhausted.

“We shouldn’t just keep standing in the hallway. Come on.” Despite his better judgment, Hanzo ushered McCree into his room. As much as he wanted to leave him to let his wound fester, he wouldn’t let a friend of Genji’s, or a so-called teammate, go down a path of self-destruction if he could help it.

McCree stumbled into Hanzo’s room. It was likely that he had kept drinking since he had left. He practically fell onto Hanzo’s bed but managed to get himself into a sitting position.

Hanzo saw his duffel bag from earlier out of the corner of his eye. He shoved it under his bed with his foot and hoped McCree didn’t notice. He wouldn’t dare let McCree know he had gotten to him.

“What the hell am I doing...” Hanzo whispered to himself, looking at the mess of a man on his bed. He filled a glass with water from the bathroom and handed it to McCree, then took a seat next to him on the bed. The scent of alcohol poured off McCree so intensely that Hanzo felt he might even get drunk just by being near him.

McCree took the glass, but his eyes were unfocused, still deep in thought. “I’m just a piece of shit.”

“McCree...” Hanzo sighed. I mean, he wasn’t going to correct him but… he did want to help.

“What are we, if not a culmination of the things we’ve done?” McCree asked.

Hanzo had had similar thoughts in the past, and had already come up with his own answer for it. He replied, “Well, maybe we are. But we can still better ourselves and the world around us by our present actions.”

“Well fuck, I’m screwed,” McCree chuckled wryly.

“Yeah,” Hanzo agreed and chuckled too, then continued his thought. “We don’t have to deny our pasts… I honestly don’t think I can ever atone for what I did. But Genji is alive, and I will whatever I can for him now. It will not erase my mistake, but it’s the best I can do.”

McCree hummed that he understood. “You think Genji will forgive me too?” McCree asked with a dry laugh after some time.

Hanzo laughed back at the image of Genji throwing an ash tray at McCree. “Maybe only if you try to kill him. It worked for me.”

McCree burst out laughing. “Oh my god, that is so dark. Jesus Christ.”

Hanzo allowed himself to laugh along with him. He had to admit, it felt liberating. He wished they could be here laughing under different circumstances, but he thought that this might be a step in the right direction.

McCree downed the rest of his water and handed the glass back to Hanzo. “Thanks for that.”

Hanzo took the glass and held it loosely on his lap. McCree was looking calmer now, albeit no more sober. He might be okay if he sent him back to his own room for the night. But it might be better to keep him here a bit longer… just to be safe.

He got them both some more water and thought up trivial things to talk about- the weather, the watchpoint, how good Zenyatta would be at poker… As it got later, Hanzo could tell McCree was fading. His posture began to slump and his blinks were slow and heavy.

“Should we call it a night?” Hanzo asked.

McCree nodded slowly. “Does that mean I’m free to go?”

He made it sound as if Hanzo was inconveniencing him rather than helping him. “You were never my prisoner. You can leave.”

McCree yawned and stretched his arms out above his head. McCree’s muscular torso curved nicely. Then he stood with a grunt and said, “For the record, I can take care of myself.”

“You seemed to be doing a poor job of it,” said Hanzo. He hadn’t meant to say it, but McCree was starting to get under his skin.

“I had been doing fine until you came along,” McCree said over his shoulder at him as he walked toward the door.

Hanzo scoffed and let him go. He was tired of dealing with him. If he said he could take care of himself, he would let him.

McCree put his hand on the door handle to leave, but then paused. He stayed there for moment, considering something. What it was, Hanzo did not know. Then he yanked the door open, said, “Goodnight. Thank you,” then left.

Hanzo blinked, unsure of what to do with McCree’s words. He groaned and flopped backwards onto his bed. Why was McCree such an ass one moment, and amicable the next? The better question was, why couldn’t Hanzo just forget about him? For a man full of such anger and hate, he wondered how McCree could manage to be on a team like Overwatch. He guessed that so long as his feelings were self-directed, it didn’t cause much trouble. That is, until Hanzo came and reflected the mistakes of his own past back at him. However, that was no one’s fault. McCree had a lot of healing himself to do, and he imagined it would be a lot harder for him without a brother like Genji. Hanzo rubbed his face with his palms. It wasn’t his job to help the cowboy. He was just here for Genji.

 

\--

 

Hanzo and McCree had never been more civil to each other than in the days following Genji’s ‘talk’. They said hello to each other in the halls, they ate meals at the same table, and they even managed to train next to each other at the practice range without injuring each other. It seemed that everyone sensed the shift. Winston congratulated them, Angela smiled at them, and Genji was proud of what he saw as his handiwork.

Hanzo thought that maybe they had worked it out, until Winston put them on a mission together.

It had started out just fine. Neither of them complained when they got the news that they were going to Brazil to escort the newest Overwatch member back to the base. It seemed easy enough. They weren’t even expecting any combat. Literally all they had to do was sit in the pod while Lena flew it to pick the guy up, then they would fly back with him. It could not have been easier.

That is, until they picked the guy up.

“So are you guys dating?” asked Lucio, the newest Overwatch member. He was a legend in Brazil. He was a talented DJ that also had a penchant for tech. He managed to get his hands on some high-level Vishkar equipment and turned it against them, rallying his people to fight against them. Since then, he had caught the eye of Overwatch, and they extended a position to him to join them in an even larger fight for the good of all.

And here he was, sitting across from Hanzo and McCree, bobbing his head to music coming through his headphones, and already too perceptive for his own good.

McCree narrowed his eyes at Hanzo, as if it was somehow his fault. “No, Lucio.” McCree said, obviously holding back. He got out a cigarette and lit it up, like he always did when he was anxious.

Lucio pointed to the cigarette and said, “Hey man, those are really bad for you, and I don’t really want second-hand smoke in this space, so would you mind not smoking in here?”

McCree grumbled and crushed the cigarette under his foot on the floor. Hanzo could tell his patience was wearing thin.

“Sorry about prying into your love life, but not sorry about the smoking thing. That stuff will really mess you up,” Lucio shook his head and busied himself with his cell phone.

McCree addressed Lucio as if he were telling him some big secret to life, saying, “The way I see it, those cigarettes help me live longer by keeping me from saying or doing something stupid to the wrong person.”

“Yeah, you’re pretty big. I bet you could do some damage,” said Lucio, still occupied by his phone.

Hanzo replied offhandedly, “Didn’t stop you with me.”

“Oh, you think so?” asked McCree leaning over Hanzo, challenging him.

Hanzo’s eyes flicked down to McCree’s hand where he could see his fingers twitching. He wasn’t at all intimidated. “Wouldn’t you agree?” Hanzo replied with a smirk.

“You sure you aren’t dating?” Lucio asked with a chuckle.

McCree backed off and crossed his arms over his chest. He mumbled, “Gimme a break...”

It seemed McCree really was trying to better his behavior so Hanzo knew he shouldn’t antagonize him. And yet…

“I can see how you might think that. I have been noticing the looks you have been giving me lately, McCree,” said Hanzo with a smirk.

“Oh yeah? Looks like this?” McCree pointed to his face and mouthed ‘I will end you,’ then slid his finger across his throat like a knife.

“What was that? You are making pot roast for dinner? Sounds lovely,” Hanzo teased.

“I don’t even know how to make pot roast,” McCree hissed. Man, McCree really _was_ trying to be good.

Hanzo continued, “Well you better make something. The Smith’s are coming over to talk about elementary school options for our little Takeru.”

“Seriously? _Ta_ _keru_? That’s what we would name our kid? If anything, it would be Jesse Junior!” McCree was yelling, but he seemed to be having fun with it. Instead of getting upset, he was embracing Hanzo’s teasing. It was actually quite impressive.

Lucio began laughing and put his phone away, opting that the two of them were more interesting than whatever was on his screen. “Oh my god, you guys are hilarious!”

Lucio’s attention fueled McCree to keep up their charade. “ _Jesse Junior_ will be going to private school because he’s _brilliant_. No public school would be able to uh… uh… shit, what’s the word,” McCree said and snapped his fingers, searching for the correct word.

“Foster?” Hanzo offered.

“ _Foster_ ,” McCree pointed at Hanzo and nodded his approval, “his learning as well as an elite private school.”

Hanzo leaned toward Lucio and whispered, “You can tell what side of the family Jesse Junior gets his intelligence from.”

“Hey, I heard that!” said McCree while Hanzo snickered. Lucio burst out laughing and both McCree and Hanzo joined in. Hanzo laughed so hard his stomach and cheeks started to hurt. He looked at McCree, who was finally laughing with Hanzo like he had seen him do in the cafeteria with the others, and Hanzo couldn’t remember a time he’d had this much fun. McCree caught his gaze and looked back at him with sparkling, golden eyes as his face turned into a broad, bright smile, just for Hanzo.

Hanzo’s heart skipped a beat. All the air in the universe disappeared, along with any semblance of the passing of time. Hell, Hanzo as the world knew him was gone. Only McCree’s smile existed, and it was beautiful. The way his face lit up, the little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouth...

Lena’s voice crackled through the intercom. “Alright, loves! We’re almost back to Gibraltar so I’ll be starting our descent. Helpful tip: chewing gum can help your ears to pop! That is all! Tracer, out!”

Lucio blew out the last of his laughs and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “Hoo, that shit was funny. I think I’ll like working with you guys.” Lucio smiled at the both of them.

Hanzo felt like he was coming out of a coma. He was too sluggish to respond. Thankfully, McCree answered, “Likewise. You’re alright, kid.”

“Hey! I’m 26!” said Lucio.

“Ehh, close enough.” McCree waved him off. “Got any gum? It might help since you won’t let me smoke.” McCree grinned at him.

“It’s your lucky day,” Lucio said, producing a pack of gum from his backpack and holding it out to McCree. McCree took a stick, then Lucio held the pack out to Hanzo asking if he wanted some.

Lucio sounded like he was underwater. When Hanzo finally made out what he said, he simply nodded and accepted the piece of gum. He unwrapped it with unfeeling fingers and chewed on it while McCree and Lucio kept talking. Hanzo was in big trouble. He was in love with McCree.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the slow burn but not for long because I have 0 willpower :^)

 

Hanzo had been acting strangely since their mission to pick up Lucio. McCree had actually managed to have fun during their trip, and he thought Hanzo had too, but now he wasn’t so sure. Hanzo was more distant than ever. McCree had been the picture of niceness to the guy and now Hanzo was… brooding? Who could say.

All he knew was that Genji couldn’t chew him out this time. He had absolutely no reason to, right? Whatever had gotten Hanzo’s panties in a twist, it wasn’t him, so it wasn’t his problem… right?

McCree took a large bite of some cabbage thing that Angela had made for dinner that night and told her that it was delicious.

Angela smiled and said, “Oh wonderful, I am so glad you like it. I couldn’t remember the recipe exactly but-”

“But nuthin.’ You did a great job,” McCree said and tipped his hat to her.

Genji was sitting next to Hanzo on the bench, but was foregoing dinner tonight, claiming that he had plenty of reserved power, and Hanzo next to him was picking at the meager portion on his plate, avoiding eye contact with McCree. Knowing how much Hanzo shared with his brother, McCree wondered if he’d be able to get any info out of Genji if he asked.

They were the last ones in the cafeteria that night. Angela had spent most of her time checking to see if everyone enjoyed her cooking rather than eating it herself. McCree finished his food around the same time as her, and McCree could tell that Hanzo was stalling until Angela left so he could dispose of the food on his plate. He kept poking at the cabbage, then looking at her. It was cute how easy to read he was. Er, not cute. It was… funny. Maybe only a little.

Angela did eventually finish and took her leave. Hanzo sighed and pushed the plate away when she had finally left the room.

“Not a fan of cabbage?” McCree asked Hanzo.

Hanzo’s face reddened as if he’d asked him something personal. “N-no,” Hanzo stammered.

Genji patted his brother’s shoulder and said, “You always liked fresh cabbage when we were younger. I know Angela’s cooking can be… a little hard to stomach.”

McCree shrugged. “It was fine. I’m happy to eat whatever so long as it doesn’t kill me.”

“Spoken like a true cowboy. Hard times makes a hard man,” said Genji.

McCree scratched his beard. “I guess. I ain’t gonna complain if somebody takes the time to make me something.”

Hanzo nodded as if he approved of his statement. “That is honorable.”

“Yeah well, I don’t need a lesson from you about honor,” said McCree as he stood to go put his dish in the dishwasher.

“Watch it,” said Genji from behind him as he loaded his dish.

“Nah, what I meant to say was, ‘Hanzo, let me take care of that plate for you,’” said McCree in his sweetest Southern drawl.

Hanzo looked over his shoulder and said, “No, I can take it.”

“I insist,” replied McCree, stepping up behind Hanzo. He reached over and around his shoulder to get his plate. Being so close to Hanzo, he caught a whiff of jasmine and juniper, the scent that was quintessentially Hanzo. He felt the top of his chest bump into his shoulder and mumbled an apology as he hurriedly retracted his arm holding the plate.

“Thank you,” said Hanzo.

McCree didn’t look to see Hanzo’s reaction. He was too busy trying to get far enough away so no one could hear how loud his heart was beating.

He put Hanzo’s food into the compost and his plate into the dishwasher next to his.

“Oh crap, I was supposed to meet Zenyatta five minutes ago,” said Genji as he scrambled out of his seat. “See you guys later!” He dashed out the door, waving behind him.

McCree stared after him, then said out loud what he was thinking, “So you think he really had to go see Zenyatta?”

Hanzo sighed. “No idea.”

“What do you think he wants us to talk about alone like this?” McCree said, prying at what has been on Hanzo’s mind.

“Again, no idea,” said Hanzo. He was still sitting at the table, facing away from McCree. McCree secretly hoped it was because he was blushing.

“Well.” McCree strode over to the table. “Anything you want to talk about?” He thought he might as well make some small talk while he was here. McCree went to the opposite side of the table and sat across from Hanzo. If he had been blushing, he wasn’t anymore. He locked eyes with McCree as he sat, but then quickly looked back down at the table. His eyebrows were knitted together like he was thinking of something. His jaw was set, his lips pursed, his eyes sharp. What was going on in his head?

“Not particularly,” said Hanzo.

McCree groaned and laid his whole chest on the table with his arms out and face flat against the surface as if Hanzo had sucked the life out of him. “Come oooonn. Anything?”

Hanzo leaned away from him and blinked down at him in surprise. “So dramatic.”

McCree flailed his arms around trying to grab any part of Hanzo he found with his hands, but since his face was on the table, he couldn’t see what he was doing at all.

He heard Hanzo let out a small chuckle. Victory. Then Hanzo slapped at McCree’s searching hands and said, “Stop it,” as he laughed.

McCree turned his head so that his chin was on the tabletop so he could see. He quickly snatched Hanzo’s wrist and said, “Gotcha!” with a smile.

Suddenly, McCree was on his back on the tabletop, with an arm around his neck, threatening to cut off his air supply. “Uhh…”

Then Hanzo’s face appeared over him wearing a wicked grin. “No, I believe _I_ have got _you_.”

McCree stared up at Hanzo’s face, breathless. His eyes widened and his chest hurt and he felt so _hot_ all of a sudden. And Hanzo’s cheeks were pink…

Hanzo let him go and stepped away from the table. McCree laid there a moment longer, before righting himself and standing next to the table on the opposite side of Hanzo. He cleared his throat and tugged at his serape. He needed something… a smoke. His fingers fumbled at his belt pouch and eventually produced his box of nearly empty cigarettes. He took one, put it to his lips, and struck the lighter with his thumb, but it wouldn’t light.

Hanzo watched as he struggled, rubbing his arm. He mumbled, “Do you need some-”

“What?” McCree answered too quickly, too forcefully.

Hanzo spoke up. “Do you need some help?”

McCree raised an eyebrow at him, confused, then down at his hands struggling to light his cigarette, then back at Hanzo. “Oh. Yeah.”

Hanzo rounded the table to McCree and took the lighter from him. McCree stood as still as he could, holding the cigarette between his lips toward Hanzo. He clenched his hands at his sides to try to stop them from shaking.

Hanzo held the lighter near him as he tried to get it to light. It clicked a couple times before it produced a flame. Hanzo carefully brought the lighter up to McCree’s cigarette. Hanzo’s hands were shaking too.

His cigarette lit, and he took a drag off of it. He held the smoke in, removed the cigarette, and rasped out a “Thanks.” Then he blew the smoke out off to the side and took his lighter back.

“No problem.” Hanzo wasn’t looking at him.

Before he knew what he was doing, his hand reached out to Hanzo. He brought a hooked finger up under his chin… “Can I…?” The words came out of him without warning. Upon hearing his voice, he stopped himself. Hanzo looked up at him, his eyes soft and unguarded. His lips were flushed, parted slightly, and lightly chapped. What the hell was he doing? “Um...” McCree dropped his arm back to his side. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Hanzo hedged, leaning in closer, still drunk on the shared air between them.

“N-nothing.” McCree turned his face away.

That must have broken the spell. Hanzo stepped away from him with a frown. He coughed and said, “Are you going on that mission to China tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah,” McCree took a drag off his cigarette. “I almost forgot about that.”

“I will joining the team. Winston needed one more and I volunteered.”

“Well ain’t that just peachy,” said McCree. He would get to go on an actual mission with the murderer. Hoo-ray.

“I hope I can show you that I can be an asset to the team,” Hanzo said, wearing a proud face.

McCree shrugged. “I hope so too.” He was definitely an _ass_ , alright… with a fine ass.

“Good. Well. I will see you tomorrow,” Hanzo said with a nod.

“See ya,” said McCree, waving noncommittally.

Hanzo began walking out of the cafeteria, then added, “You should not smoke in here.”

“Fuck you,” McCree responded automatically.

“Take it outside,” said Hanzo as he left.

McCree grumbled and followed him out. He was right after all. He hadn’t intended to smoke in the cafeteria. He tried to be at least somewhat conscientious. But this time it was Hanzo’s fault, and it irritated him even more that Hanzo had been the one to point it out too.

Instead of following Hanzo outdoors, where he was likely meeting up with Genji, he went to his room to smoke in there and avoid the brothers for the rest of the night. He didn’t know that Hanzo would be going on the mission with him tomorrow. On the one hand, he was somewhat interested in seeing the guy in action, but on the other hand, he would have to work with him, and that would be hard, in more ways than one.

 

–

 

McCree hadn’t slept well. He kept waking up to nightmares he couldn’t remember. He finally got up around 6am and, after a shower, went to the cafeteria for breakfast and coffee.

He found Genji and Mei already seated having breakfast. He waved at them while he got his, then joined them, sitting next to Genji.

“Are you ready for our mission?” Mei asked him with a smile.

McCree smiled back. “I will be after this coffee.” Mei’s chipper attitude was already affecting him. It was hard not to be cheered by such an honest smile.

Genji nudged him with his shoulder. “And a cigar, I’m sure.”

McCree chuckled. “You know me.”

Mei puffed out her cheeks with a small huff. “It really is a nasty habit. You should take better care of yourself, Jesse.”

“I know, I know.” McCree waved her off. He did know. He didn’t have the inclination to go explaining his habit to her now. Or ever, if he could help it.

Genji tapped a metal finger against the tabletop and said, “I wonder where Hanzo is. I know he is awake by now. We have to leave in an hour.”

“Want I should go fetch him for ya?” McCree said with a sly grin.

Genji looked at him with his usual blank face, but McCree knew he would probably be screwing his face up at whatever McCree’s words could mean. “Why do I have this image of you carrying my brother over your shoulder hog-tied- oh my god, I’m going to stop there.”

McCree barked out a laugh and Mei giggled at the imagery.

“Honestly, I think that would be preferable to your current relationship,” said Mei, still giggling.

McCree ticked his head to the side with a whistle and sipped his coffee. He wasn’t going to touch that subject any more.

As if on cue, Hanzo stepped in through the large cafeteria door. “Ah! There you are!” said Genji.

“Were you looking for me?” Hanzo asked, striding over to the table.

“Just wondering when you would arrive for breakfast,” said Genji, ushering his brother over.

“I have been up been a couple hours, preparing for the mission,” said Hanzo.

He certainly looked prepared. He was wearing his usual archer gettup, complete with bow and quiver (and immaculate exposed chest). He looked like he had bathed in unicorn spit and grizzly bear tears. He was shining with some otherworldly gleam yet also looked ready to rip out your throat in an instant. He felt a heat rise up from his belly. So that’s how today was going to go….

 

–

 

McCree, Genji, Mei, Hanzo, and Winston all gathered at the launch pad when it was time to depart. Lena was already there waiting for them.

“Ready, loves?” Lena asked as she bounced on her heels. Lena always had more energy than she knew what to do with.

“Ready!” Mei said, with snowball trilling behind her.

Winston replied in the affirmative while straightening his glasses. Genji, Hanzo, and McCree all nodded. Lena boarded first and the others followed. She disappeared with Winston into the cockpit while the other four got settled into their seats against the walls.

When they took off, Winston’s voice crackled through the intercom. “As you all should know, Mei and I will be be meeting with the technology department head of Lucheng to investigate their hack from Talon, but, in new news that I just received this morning, Talon has sent a handful of agents to Lijiang Tower to make things more difficult for us. We were, of course, expecting some confrontation, but now it has been confirmed. I trust you all to handle the situation.”

“Finally we get to see some real action,” McCree said his thoughts aloud.

“Oh, but Jesse, I thought you looooved escort missions,” Genji teased.

“Love ‘em like a root canal,” McCree said, shaking his head. He was getting his usual cigar ready for their arrival, already excited for the work ahead of him. “Think you’ll be able to handle this, rookie?” McCree asked Hanzo.

Hanzo _tsk_ ed and rolled his eyes at him in response. Mei and Genji snickered. McCree narrowed his eyes at them. What were they laughing about?

The ride went smoothly and they landed at Lijiang Tower right on time. Two employees were there to greet them, and told them that four Talon agents were spotted on the lowest level of the building by their security drones. They explained that they had yet to cause any trouble, but just in case, the two employees had hidden and waited for Overwatch to arrive.

“Thank you for calling us,” said Winston to the two. “These three will deal with Talon while Mei and I assist you. We’re confident that this will be resolved in no time.” Winston gestured with one giant hand at McCree, Hanzo, and Genji to enter the building first. Lena, or ‘Tracer,’ now that they were on the field, would stay and guard the pod.

Genji took the lead and entered the building first, followed by McCree, then Hanzo.

“Hanzo will go to higher ground to cover us and scout from above,” Genji leaned back and whispered to McCree. “You and I will be on the floor with the agents. And if I know you, you will want to find a way behind them, soooo I guess I’m kind of on my own,” Genji added as he worked out the plan in his head.

“Spot on,” McCree said, shooting a finger gun at him.

Hanzo was already gone at the first sight of stairs. McCree almost followed him, just to see what he was up to, but then reminded himself that this was an actual mission and that he should focus on doing a good job and not messing around. He and Genji made their way to the first floor of the building and found it to be mostly open space, but with various offshoots and hallways that agents were most likely hiding in. It was very modern, stark, and clean. McCree felt a little bad that there would probably be blood on it soon.

Winston’s voice spoke in his ear through his comm. “Alright guys, we’re looking at the feed from the security cameras and drones right now. Most of the cameras have been taken out, but one drone caught two agents on the outside walkway about 1 minute ago. Sorry I can’t help you more than that.”

McCree split off from Genji down a dark hallway he knew would lead him to the back of the building. They had all been given floor plans to look at before the mission, and McCree prided himself on knowing the ins and outs of wherever they were working. It had gotten him out of many sticky situations before. He took the opportunity to light up his cigar.

“I have eyes on one agent now, on the overhang of the fourth floor. Permission to take him out?” Hanzo’s voice came through the comm.

McCree’s stomach lurched up into his chest upon hearing his tone of voice. It was thick with the intent to kill, and it was almost too much for McCree to handle. He wanted to take out his ear piece to distance himself from that confident, alluring voice. He could almost feel Hanzo next to him, speaking directly to him. He had never gotten that feeling from the comm before.

“We’re sending a drone to that location,” said Winston, followed by a long pause. “Yes, his identity has been confirmed as Talon, and he appears to be alone. Take your shot.”

There was another brief pause, then Hanzo said, “One down.”

Ugh, why was his voice so sexy. McCree chomped on his cigar and scratched at his ear, trying to resist the urge to pull out his earpiece.

“Excellent. Keep it up. We’ll continue our work here, but keep us updated,” said Winston.

“Foyer is clear,” Genji said. “Heading to the staff room.”

“Care, Genji,” said Hanzo. “I will not be able to cover you while you are in there. McCree should accompany you.”

Genji laughed. “I will call for backup if I need it. No need to be over-protective.”

McCree could imagine Hanzo’s face at Genji’s words. He would pout and huff and pretend that he hadn’t even meant it that way, while still defending the idea at the same time. He smiled to himself at the image as he exited the hallway into one of the main rooms that several floors opened up to. McCree looked up and saw 4 floors that had overhanging hallways into the room he was in. He was on the main floor, which had displays of various spacesuits, rovers, and other gadgets. It was a good place for Talon agents to skulk about. He wondered if Hanzo was up there somewhere, looking down at him.

“Staff room is clear. McCree, what’s your 20?” asked Genji.

“Display room. Probably where the agents are hiding, if I had to guess,” answered McCree as he ambled around the room lazily, looking at the space oddities and puffing on his cigar.

“Heading your way soon,” said Genji.

McCree wondered where Hanzo was and what he was up to. He still suspected he was in the same room as him on a higher floor, possibly watching him. McCree glanced around the upper levels, then tilted his hat up at the nothingness where Hanzo might be, hoping that the man would see. McCree smirked at the idea of him blushing from remembering their night together- no, they’re _first_ night together. McCree had been weak and succumbed again, though that time had been great too… Could you really blame him, though? Who wouldn’t want to bang that delicious motherfucker if they got the opportunity too. Especially if they knew how big his cock was…

Then there was a _snap_ and a wave of dread spread through his entire body. Then came the pain. McCree yelped as a bear trap speared right through his pants and boots and into his skin above his ankle. “Fuck!” he screamed and collapsed to his hands and knees.

“McCree!” yelled Genji and Hanzo together. The other voices of his teammates buzzed through his earpiece in a panicked stream of nonsense as McCree attempted to pry open the trap with his hands. This was one of the times he was really glad to have a metal arm, and really upset that he didn’t have metal legs like Hanzo.

“Fucking thing was cloaked,” McCree croaked out as he strained with the trap. “There could be more,” McCree breathed. “Watch yourself.”

A man with a bandanna covering the lower half of his face leaned out from behind a large lunar map display, aiming a rifle at McCree.

The man got a couple shots off that narrowly missed McCree’s right ear before McCree drew Peacekeeper and shot the man in the head. “One down, probably more coming.”

“I’m here,” Hanzo said in his ear, and right in front of him as he dropped down from an upper floor.

“Yeah, well where were you 5 seconds ago?” McCree complained through gritted teeth as he struggled with the trap.

Hanzo lifted his chin and directed his eyes to some spot behind McCree. McCree turned his head to look and saw two other Talon agents stuck to the wall with arrows embedded in their chests. “Covering you,” said Hanzo.

“Oh,” McCree said, humbled.

“All four Talon agents down,” Hanzo announced into the comm.

“You could’ve said that earlier,” McCree said.

Hanzo glared at him and said, “I was a little busy saving your ass.” He set Storm Bow down on the ground beside him and kneeled to help McCree free himself from the trap.

McCree felt sheepish and stupid. He got himself stuck in a trap and had to be saved by Hanzo, of all people. And now Hanzo was here helping him out of said trap. God, he was so stupid.

With Hanzo pulling on one side and McCree pulling on the other, they got the trap open. McCree hissed as the teeth of the trap released his leg. Genji arrived just in time to see the carnage. McCree pulled his leg close to him to inspect the damage. The whole area was covered in blood.

“Jesus,” Genji said. “Hanzo and McCree both safe and accounted for,” Genji said into the comm. “McCree is...” Genji tilted his head at him and McCree glared at him. “...injured and will need help help getting out of here.”

“Thank you for the update Genji. Good to know at least one of my agents can follow protocol,” said Winston.

“Gimme a break, big man,” McCree rasped into his comm. He chewed on his cigar, happy to at least have that one comfort.

“Go ahead and help McCree back to the pod. Mei and I are almost done here,” said Winston.

“Be careful! Take it easy, McCree!” said Mei, offering the small amount of support that she could from where she was.

“I’ll have a stretcher ready for you at the pod!” Tracer added.

McCree sighed. His leg throbbed. He knew there was no way it would hold his weight. It might even be broken. This was one of the times he was thankful he wore so many clothes. He didn’t want to think about what the trap would have done to his leg without the extra layers of protection it had to go through. “Those goddamn Talon bastards. A fuckin’ _bear trap?!_ They’re out of their gattdang minds, those sons’a bitches.” McCree grumbled.

Genji and Hanzo took their places on either side of McCree and hoisted him up with his arms around their shoulders to take some of his weight. McCree kept cursing under his breath the entire time. “That stupid fucking bear trap hurt more than getting shot. What kind of godforsaken fuckin’ cruel-ass motherfuckers…”

They slowly hobbled their way to the elevator to get back up to the pod where Tracer was waiting for them. McCree puffed on his cigar for the elevator ride and was thankful neither brother complained about it.

The elevator doors opened with a ding, and revealed another man with a rifle pointed directly at McCree. The wind was knocked out of him, then he was falling and a shot rang off. His head hit the wall of the elevator and his back landed on something even harder, then another shot… a more familiar sound this time.

As time caught up to him and his vision cleared, he saw Hanzo standing above him, alone, with Peacekeeper in his right hand.

“There was another Talon agent. He has been taken care of,” Hanzo said in the comm, his voice shaking.

Other voices spoke in the comm, but McCree couldn’t hear them. He stared up at Hanzo. Hanzo, with McCree’s gun in his hand and a dead Talon agent in front of them, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, and blood trailing down his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Hanzo laid in the hospital bed, listening to the beeps and hums of the machines nearby. There wasn’t much else to do. The gunshot wound in his left bicep, just below the curve of his shoulder, had been treated and bandaged up expertly. He hoped it wouldn’t mar his tattoo too much. It didn’t hurt anymore, thanks to Angela’s care and lots of painkillers, but, as he had been told by her many times, he shouldn’t be moving around yet.

They had all made it back to the Watchpoint after the mission in China. It had been slow getting back to the pod with two injured people, but thankfully there had been no more Talon interference after Hanzo had killed the last agent. Honestly, he could hardly remember what had happened after that.

Hanzo’s eyes darted over to the man in the bed across the room from him. McCree was asleep. Angela had said that his leg would be fine, albeit scarred. It had been pretty gnarled up and it had broken, but it was already well on the path of healing.

Hanzo let out a sigh. It was hard to relax with the gunslinger so close by. His thoughts kept returning to him no matter how much he tried to busy himself with looking at the shiny floor, the speckled ceiling, or the flashing lights of the various displays. They hadn’t spoken yet. Somehow McCree didn’t wake up when Genji came by to visit after Hanzo had woken up. That was probably about two hours ago now.

Hanzo started when he heard McCree grunt and saw him shift in his bed. He averted his eyes to the nearest machine, pretending he had been focusing on it instead of the gunslinger.

McCree sat up with some effort and more grunting, then mumbled out a weak “Mornin’,” when he saw Hanzo across from him.

“Good morning,” Hanzo replied as nonchalantly as he could.

He reached down to scratch around the bandages on his leg more roughly than he probably should have and said, “My damn leg itches like hell.” Then he jerked his chin toward Hanzo and said, “How’s your arm?”

Hanzo’s eyes darted to his own bandaged arm as if he had forgotten he even had arms. Looking at McCree erased all other thoughts from of his mind. “Fine. I cannot even feel it right now. Are you in any pain?” He steered the conversation back to the man he cared much more about than himself.

McCree continued his scratching and said, “No, unless you count this damn itching.”

Hanzo hummed in response. He was glad he wasn’t in any pain. Hanzo had seen what the trap did to his leg up close, and he certainly did not envy him. As McCree himself had said, and Hanzo agreed, a gunshot wound was better.

McCree stopped his scratching and asked with a sly grin, “You think I can smoke in here?”

Hanzo chuckled. Of course that would be McCree’s first concern. “I think Angela would kill you if you did.”

As if on cue, Angela entered into the makeshift hospital room and said, “I would.” Then she added with a soft smile, “But then I’d bring you back. You’re just too sweet. I’d miss you too much.” She put a hand on McCree’s shoulder and pressed a light kiss to the top of his head.

“Aww, shucks. Don’t make me blush, now,” McCree smiled back up at her.

Angela was wearing a white lab coat over powder blue scrubs and had her hair pulled up into a neat ponytail. Hanzo had never seen her in anything but casual, yet classy attire when she was on the base. She looked perfectly at home in this setting as well. She took McCree’s chart from the edge of his bed and looked it over before fiddling with a machine that McCree was hooked up to.

“Don’t you worry yourself, Angela. I’ll be just fine. I’ve got the best doctor in the world lookin’ after me,” McCree said when he noticed Angela frowning at a display on the machine.

“Oh hush. I know that you’re not going to listen to my advice and I bet you’ll be walking out of here tomorrow saying you’re fine, when we _both_ know you should be in bed,” Angela responded.

McCree scratched his head and looked up at her sheepishly. “I heal in half the time as other guys because you’re so sweet on me.”

Angela huffed and put her hands on her hips. “Jesse, you better not leave this room until I say so. And if I catch you smoking or drinking, so help me...” She turned to Hanzo and said, “You’ll keep an eye on him, won’t you?”

Hanzo felt his cheeks heat up as he was put on the spot. “Yes,” was what he managed to say.

“I knew you would help me out, Hanzo,” Angela said, smiling at him. Then she turned back to McCree and tapped his uninjured foot lightly, saying, “You hear that? I’ll know if you try to pull anything. So please just try to get some rest.”

She headed for the door then added, “If either of you need anything you can press the button on your bed. It patches through to my comm. I’ll be sending someone by in about an hour with your dinner.”

As soon as she was gone, McCree leaned back against the bed and blew out a long, heavy sigh. “Jesus, I need a smoke. I won’t make it.”

“Just try to keep your mind off of it,” said Hanzo, unhelpfully.

McCree groaned and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. “Okay, so talk to me.”

“What? Why?” Hanzo could feel heat begin to spread up his chest and willed it away.

McCree moved his hands out of the way to look at Hanzo as if he were stupid. “Uh, you’re the only other person here.” McCree began to rub his eyes again and added, “And I might actually want to listen to you.”

Hanzo blinked. If he didn’t feel stupid before, he definitely did now. What was that supposed to mean? Did it mean that any other time he spoke before now McCree didn’t give a shit about what he had to say? Hanzo narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, suddenly angry. “How kind of you to listen to me when I speak to you,” he said, voice dripping acid.

McCree sat up in his bed and shook his head emphatically at him. “No, no. I meant that despite what you might think...” McCree trailed off, as his eyes wandered away to the white linoleum floor. “I meant that I want to talk. About what happened. And stuff.” He scratched his hatless head, messing up his already messy sable hair. Tufts of hair jutted out at odd angles. Cute. “And I know I haven’t been very… receptive in the past. So… Look, just please... I’m trying to say I’m sorry.” McCree brought his eyes up from the floor and locked them with Hanzo’s.

Hanzo’s attitude melted away with the look McCree gave him. His expression was determined, yet his eyes were soft. McCree’s words might have been clumsy, but his face said everything he had failed to.

“That’s...” Hanzo searched for how to respond. “...a start.” McCree was being sincere for once, and it was good. But it didn’t make up for any of his previous behavior.

“Fuck, Hanzo,” McCree looked away again and bit his lips and furrowed his brows. “I know I’ve been shitty. I _know_. But I don’t know what to do about it. Fuck, I mean, you saved my _life_ ,” McCree said. He stared at his hands in front of him, eyes wide.

Hanzo shrugged his good shoulder and said, “It was my duty. We are teammates.”

“That may be, but after what I said to you? Hell, I would’ve punched me. Instead, you took a damn bullet for me. Even after I said that I wouldn’t trust you to watch my back. I… I misjudged you, pardner. And I am truly sorry for that.”

Was this real? Was he actually in a coma from the gunshot and his mind was making all of this up? He didn’t know what to say. He never expected this. He really just felt like he did what he had to.

“But don’t _ever_ touch Peacekeeper without my permission again,” McCree added.

Nope, it was real. “Well just avoid being shot at and I will not have to.”

“Kind of hard to do in this line of work...” McCree said and smiled at him.

Hanzo’s heart did a flip in his chest. He still wasn’t used to McCree smiling at him so naturally. Even from across the room he could see the little wrinkles in the corners of McCree’s eyes as the smile pulled across his face. Hanzo was the type to have frown lines instead of smile marks. He felt the urge to kiss McCree’s temple, right by those wrinkles, to show how much he appreciated that smile.

“So… I don’t think I deserve your forgiveness or anything. I just wanted to say thank you. And I’m sorry. Really fuckin’ sorry,” McCree said and hung his head.

Hanzo repositioned his feet under the starchy hospital sheets as he considered McCree’s words. There was a lot Hanzo still wasn’t clear on, in terms of McCree’s actions. He wasn’t even sure what forgiveness would mean when so much of their relationship was still cloudy to him. “How… do you feel about me?” Hanzo hazarded.

McCree looked up at him and tilted his head to the right slightly. God damn, he was cute. He looked exposed without his hat on. It made him seem more approachable.

“Well, that’s a little tricky.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet. “Considerin’ my entire view of you just changed about yesterday. But Genji’s been vouching for you ever since day one, so I guess I’m inclined to agree with him.”

That made sense, he supposed. It was definitely a step up from utter hatred, so that was nice. Maybe they were at the point they should have been when Hanzo arrived at Overwatch. No one-night stand, no knowledge of his past… Maybe they could finally develop a real relationship. “Well, I’m glad you’ve come to your senses,” Hanzo said with a smirk.

“Har har,” McCree joke-laughed and rolled his eyes. “But in all seriousness, I am glad. I’m not proud enough to not admit when I was wrong. And I’m so glad I was wrong.” McCree smiled wryly at whatever thought he was having. Then his expression changed. “Actually, it’s… It’s more than that.”

Hanzo’s breathing stopped. He knew it was more than that. He could feel it. He had felt it the whole time. There was something else there. But what was it? He could feel his stomach clench as his anxiety grew.

McCree gathered the blanket in his fists on his thighs, and took a deep breath before he continued. “Okay, honestly? Well, you know I was was into you since we met at the bar. I mean, I think I made that pretty obvious.” He lifted his eyes to meet Hanzo’s and a smug smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Hanzo felt himself blush, but fought the urge to look away. McCree was speaking from the heart so he wanted to give him his full attention.

McCree’s gaze mercifully dropped back to the bed as he continued. “I thought you were the most gorgeous man I’d ever seen,” McCree said with a shy laugh. McCree being shy was certainly a first. “I couldn’t believe I had gotten so lucky. But beyond that, you seemed… interesting. There was something about you. An ‘air of mystery’ I think is what they call it. I felt this pull, like,” McCree raised an open palm and looked into his empty hand, searching for the right words. “like you were calling to me, somehow.” He lowered his hand and shook his hair out in front of him, covering his eyes. “I don’t know. It sounds dumb.”

“It is not dumb!” Hanzo exclaimed, using the air he’d been holding in his chest since McCree began. It came out more forcefully than he expected. “Please continue.”

McCree pushed the hair out of his eyes and looked at Hanzo through his eyelashes. “Well… alright,” McCree said and rubbed his mechanical fingers with his right hand. “So, then you left, but I kept thinking about you from time to time. And not just dirty thoughts,” McCree said, suddenly sitting up straight and looking at Hanzo fiercely. Then he relaxed and said, “Just… curious thoughts. I kept feeling the pull, y’know?”

Hanzo nodded that he knew, because he did.

“But, then you showed up here. And Genji had told me about his brother before, y’know. Said that he was the one that made him into what he was. That he… that you-” McCree nodded toward Hanzo and swallowed hard, “had killed him, basically. Not all the way, obviously, but that that had been your goal. And-” McCree gritted his teeth and clenched the white hospital blanket in his fists, “And I hated the guy that could have done that. I hated _you_ for what you had done, before I even knew you. Especially because of what I told you before, because it reminded me of my own past.”

Hanzo flinched and this time did look away, ashamed of his own actions. His mistake was still like an open wound for him. He could never erase the memory of Genji bleeding out below him, his chest heaving, his breaths coming in desperate gulps. He clenched his jaw hard enough for it to hurt up through his skull.

“Hey, hey,” he heard McCree’s voice calling out to him. Hanzo looked up at him and saw McCree’s hand outstretched toward him, a worried expression on his face. Hanzo’s heart squeezed in his chest. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to dredge up bad memories. But, just like now, I can tell you really do regret it. Just like Genji said. And...” McCree rubbed his arm uncomfortably. “And you know, I told you I have my fair share of mistakes, too, lemme tell ya. Maybe one day we can swap stories,” McCree said with a chuckle that told Hanzo the stories wouldn’t be funny at all.

“But, the point is, I of all people should know that people can change. And, it’s clear to me now that you have. And… dammit, you saved my _life_ , Hanzo,” McCree said, locking eyes with Hanzo again. “I mean… _shit_! What the fuck is better than that?!” McCree laughed, his expression softening.

Hanzo chuckled too. His heart fluttered in his chest. McCree had a way of pulling easy laughter out of him even at the hardest times.

“So um...” McCree rubbed the back of his neck, his grin fading into a small smile. “Can we maybe… try this again? And this time I won’t be a piece of shit?”

Hanzo laughed. “You know… This whole time I empathized with how you felt about me. You cared for Genji, just as I do, and I also hate the person that made an attempt on my brother’s life. But… that person is not me anymore. And although I never want to forget that mistake, I do want to move past it. I want to become the person Genji believes I can be.”

“I think you’re on yer way, pardner. You’re a part of a team now. A team that accepted _me_ , of all people. I think this might be where you belong.”

Hanzo smiled back at McCree. He felt lighter than air. For the first time in a long time, maybe ever, Hanzo didn’t feel burdened by the guilt of his past. Maybe he could be better. Maybe he could belong.

There was a knock on the door.

The door cracked open and Genji’s face peeked in the room with a small, “Hello?”

Hanzo looked at his brother’s face in the door. It was almost as if they had summoned him just by talking about him. “Hey Genji,” Hanzo said, still smiling softly.

McCree looked at Genji, then Hanzo, then at his feet and cleared his throat.

Genji opened the door all the way, turned around to hold the door open with his back, then shuffled inside, pulling a cart in with him. The cart had two trays of food, which Hanzo supposed was their dinner.

“I hope you guys are hungry because I brought you a ton of food. And I made it so if you do not like it, then keep it to yourself. That means you, Hanzo,” Genji said and shot him a look.

McCree stifled a laugh and Hanzo glared at the both of them. “I am sure I will love it. Thank you, Genji,” said Hanzo, bowing his head toward his brother.

Genji set them both up with breakfast-in-bed style trays with legs that folded out so that they could eat with the trays across their laps. Genji raised their beds so they were both in seated positions and had the added benefit of being able to look at each other properly now.

McCree’s hair was tousseled more than he’d ever seen it before and his beard was smooshed flat on one side of his face where he must have slept on it. Hanzo lifted a hand to his own hair, wondering what he must look like, and found that it was down, hanging loosely at his shoulders sporting plenty of its own tangles.

Hanzo tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear and inspected the dinner in front of him. It was Japanese curry with a small side salad. It looked wonderful, and he told Genji so.

“Ah, great! I wanted to make something I knew you would both like,” Genji said, looking between them as he sat down on a chair by the wall.

McCree was already halfway through his food. He looked up at Genji, swallowed, and said, “It’s so good. I never knew I could be this hungry.” Then he returned to eating.

Hanzo was surprisingly hungry as well, and was eating more quickly than his normal pace. Genji laughed at the both of them and said, “I am glad.”

They ate their dinner in record time, barely saying a word until their plates were clean. They both leaned back in their beds, happy and full, while Genji loaded their trays back onto the cart.

“You two get some rest and heal up soon. I am glad you are both okay and I would rather you not re-injure yourselves by doing too much before you are able,” Genji said, sounding a lot like some kind of cyborg mother.

Hanzo nodded his head toward his brother and said, “Thank you for dinner, Genji. We will be fine.”

After Genji left, they were visited by the rest of the Overwatch crew in small groups. When Reinhardt and Lena left, Hanzo was exhausted from having to talk to everyone. Even his arm started hurting again. He was more than ready to go to sleep for the night.

McCree’s knees jiggled under his blanket and he tapped out a beat with his fingers on his thighs. “How can you have so much energy after all that?” Hanzo asked, barely keeping his eyes open.

McCree let out a frustrated groan and said, “GOD, I need a cigarette. I think I’m gonna die.”

Hanzo settled his head on his pillow and said, “I do not know how to help you there.”

McCree looked to his left and his right, then threw the covers off his legs. He was in the same blue hospital gown that Hanzo was wearing. It looked strange on McCree, like he was too big for it. It wasn’t that the size was too small, but that McCree’s presence was overly large. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, one bare and hairy, the other bandaged and wrapped up to his knee.

Hanzo watched him wide-eyed. “Are you seriously thinking of walking out of here? In your condition?”

“You don’t understand. I need it,” McCree said. His eyes were huge and his pupils were pinpoints. He looked like he could kill a man right now if it meant he would get to smoke.

Hanzo knew not to interfere. “Well, be careful,” he said.

Using one hand to brace himself on the wall and the other to push off from the bed, McCree slowly got himself into a standing position. Hanzo watched him, ready to press the button to call Angela if he fell on his face or ass. When he was completely upright, McCree put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest proudly. “Ha-ha! How ya like that?!” McCree announced. Then, when he tried to take a step forward, his face contorted in pain and he began to yell out, “Fu-” then bit his lip, hard, to quiet himself. “Fuck,” he repeated in full, much more quietly.

Hanzo propped himself up on his elbows to see if he was okay. “Are you alright? Should I call Angela?” Hanzo asked.

“Don’t you dare!” McCree barked back. “I’ll be fine. I can make it.” He took another step and visibly winced.

Nicotine was a hell of a drug. Hanzo kept an eye on McCree as he limped to the door. He pushed it open, turned back to Hanzo briefly and said, “I’ll be back,” before he disappeared out into the hallway.

Hanzo didn’t have much time to worry about him. He was asleep in seconds.

 

–

 

Hanzo woke to the sound of rustling and a tugging on his sheets. He blinked in the dark and looked over his good shoulder to his right to see McCree’s large frame outlined in the dark. “McCree? W-what?” Hanzo asked sleepily.

McCree’s crazy look was gone and he smelled overwhelmingly of cigarette smoke. He must have accomplished his goal. “Is this okay?” McCree asked as he slid his body onto the small bed beside Hanzo.

Hanzo’s brain wasn’t properly processing what was going on. “There is no room. You are too big,” said Hanzo, frowning.

“Just scooch over a little. I’ll fit,” said McCree, already halfway laying on Hanzo.

Hanzo grumbled and moved over, careful not to hurt his arm, until his injured side was at the very edge of the bed. Still, it only afforded McCree an inch or two more.

“Mmm, thank you. It’s okay?” McCree asked again.

McCree was laying on his left side, facing Hanzo, pressing against the entire right side of Hanzo’s body. He was unbelievable warm up against him and filled the space with the smell of cigarette smoke. “S’fine,” said Hanzo sleepily as he pressed himself into the heat that was McCree’s body.

McCree inhaled sharply and Hanzo felt him stiffen. “McCree?” Hanzo asked.

McCree let the air back out in a soft chuckle. “Nothing. Oh, and… you can call me Jesse, by the way.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo tested the word out on his tongue. It felt good.

McCree stiffened up again and Hanzo felt the temperature in the bed go up even higher.

“Yeah,” McCree breathed. “Just like that.”

Hanzo hummed and closed his eyes, then felt a weight settle across his middle. “M- Jesse?” Hanzo corrected himself.

“Do y’mind?” McCree asked. He rubbed his fingers across the rough hospital gown fabric on Hanzo’s chest. “If it’s bothering you, I can move it.”

“No,” Hanzo replied. “I like it.” He brought his right hand up to rest on McCree’s forearm on top of his chest. He drew lazy shapes with his fingers in the hair on his arm.

He felt McCree sigh and relax against him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Hanzo’s neck and inhaled a breath through his nose. “Goodnight, Hanzo,” he whispered, and Hanzo felt his chapped lips brush against his neck.

“Goodnight, Jesse,” Hanzo said with a smile. He turned his face so that his cheek was pressed against the top of McCree’s head, and placed a light kiss in his hair. “See you in the morning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you goes out to all my wonderful commenters!! You guys have been so wonderful and sweet to me <3
> 
> And I finally made a tumblr: https://caesarinochan.tumblr.com (note that the name is slightly different than my ao3 name) There you can ask me questions or submit a request for something for me to write or even draw! I may not be able to do every request, but it's totally free, so there's no harm in asking! 
> 
> This fic isn't over yet. I just wanted to say how awesome you guys are :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little late, but it's got a lot goin' on so I hope that makes up for it. Buuuut there's a lot in it because it's the last chapter before the epilogue. I'm working on the epilogue now and hope that I can have it up before I go out of town this weekend, but if not, then it'll be next week. Thank you all so much for sticking with me thus far and I hope you enjoy these last couple chapters!! <3

 

 

The next morning, McCree’s entire body ached. He couldn’t even feel his right arm- and that wasn’t the mechanical one. He pulled it toward his body and felt that it was on top of something. Or, in this case, someone. He blearily opened his eyes and was graced with the most beautiful sight. He blinked, just to make sure it was real. Hanzo was asleep next to him, with his face barely an inch away. His eyes were still closed. His long, dark eyelashes sat stark against the lightness of his skin. A strand of black hair crossed over the bridge of his nose and rested in the space between them. His deliciously plump, shiny lips were parted slightly, with a line of wetness in the corner by the pillow.

Before he realized what was happening, the back of his pointer finger stroked the curve of Hanzo’s cheek. Hanzo’s skin twitched from his touch and his eyes fluttered open. McCree froze. Shit. What was he going to do?! Should he look away; move his hand? He should _definitely_ move his hand. He tucked his arm back at his side, hoping Hanzo didn’t notice and put on his most innocent face.

“Mornin’ beautiful,” McCree said. Fuck. Too much, too soon?

Hanzo’s face bloomed pink. No, it was perfect. “Good morning,” Hanzo said, turning his face into his pillow in an attempt to hide.

McCree couldn’t help but smile. He was too damn cute. “Did you sleep well?”

Hanzo took a moment to rub his face on the pillow before turning back to McCree and saying, “I did. And you?” The corner of Hanzo’s mouth curved up in a small smile. Jesus Christ he wanted to kiss him.

“Pretty good. You were right though. This bed is too small.” McCree attempted to stretch out on his tiny allotment of space and his muscles screamed back at him. McCree winced and said, “I better get back to my own bed before I get in trouble with Angela.”

McCree felt a tug on his hospital gown at his side. “No. Stay,” Hanzo said.

McCree all but melted. Hanzo’s cheeks still had a light dusting of pink and his eyes pleaded with him to keep him there. If they weren’t in the hospital room right now, he would have never even thought of leaving, but his body couldn’t take much more of this and he knew he’d have to go back soon anyway. McCree rubbed the arm Hanzo was using to hold onto him and said, “Honey, you know I can’t...” Dammit, lay off the pet names. Don’t scare him away.

Hanzo tucked his chin in toward his chest and released McCree’s gown. He was pouting. Could he kiss him? Would it be okay? Only one way to find out…

McCree leaned in, Hanzo tipped his chin up toward him, and McCree altered his direction at the last second. He craned his neck up and placed a dry kiss on Hanzo’s forehead. He didn’t want to advance their relationship too quickly. He had to prove himself to Hanzo. It was his turn to earn Hanzo’s trust.

He slid out of Hanzo’s bed and hobbled his way back to his own, every part of him aching. He knew he would be in trouble, but he was definitely looking forward to Angela coming to give him more pain meds.

Not moments from getting back into his bed, Angela pushed the door open and entered the room with a cheery smile. “Good morning! I trust you two slept… well...” Angela trailed off as he saw McCree.

McCree stared back at her. Did she know? How did she know?!

Angela put a hand on her hip and fixed McCree with a stern expression. “Jesse, did you leave this room?”

“Uhhh,” McCree averted his eyes. His mom always told him someone could tell if you were lying if they looked at your eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you look like you’ve been run over by a truck! Don’t lie to me, Jesse McCree,” Angela said, crossing over to McCree’s bed.

“Well, what did you expect! You put me in a bleak room with no smokes! I wouldn’t’ve survived the night!” McCree defended.

“Just for that I almost don’t want to give you anything for all the pain you must be feeling now, but, as a medical professional, I will do my duty. Just count yourself lucky.” Angela pointed a finger at McCree’s haggard face.

“I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, for more than just that,” McCree said and shot a wink over at Hanzo just to watch the man blush. He would never get tired of that.

Angela’s lips scrunched up and she raised an eyebrow. “Don’t act sweet just yet. I’m going to treat Hanzo first since I know he didn’t disregard my advice.”

McCree watched as Angela talked to Hanzo and carefully looked over his arm. He saw the way Hanzo’s muscles stretched and pulled, the beauty of his tattoo now marred by a bullet wound, the way his messy hair fell about his face… Hanzo’s eyes kept darting back to McCree as Angela poked at him. His eyebrows were pushed together and he had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks from the attention McCree was giving him. Looking at the man now, his view was surprisingly different than before, and yet not at all different. He was still the same man, the man who had given McCree much more than he deserved, a man who did that in every aspect of his life. McCree felt a surge of something new. He had a drive to show him that he deserved happiness too… and McCree wanted to be the one to give it to him.

He saw that Hanzo was looking back at him with one eyebrow raised in a silent question. McCree wondered if his face betrayed his feelings and felt his face heat up. Was he seriously blushing right now? He hardly even knew he was capable of it.

Angela finished up with both of them, then they finally got to eat breakfast and have some coffee. McCree thought he was going to die up until the point before the coffee touched his lips. Genji visited again, along with Zenyatta, but most everyone else was out on a mission with Lucio.

McCree and Hanzo spent most of the day sleeping. It felt strange for them to be so inactive and tired. When dinner time came around, Genji brought them rice bowls with egg that he had made himself. He even snuck in a single cigarette and a lighter for McCree, for which he just about kissed him.

McCree waited until Genji and Angela would be gone for the evening before he dared to light it up. He took it out from its hiding place under his sheets, put it to his lips, struck the lighter, then looked at Hanzo in the hospital bed across from him. He felt a twinge of guilt.

“Hey Hanzo?” McCree ventured.

“Hmm?” Hanzo looked up from the paperback book he was reading. McCree had no idea what it was because it was all in Japanese.

“Do you want me to go out in the hall to smoke this?” McCree asked, caring more that someone might be bothered by his smoking than his need for it for the first time in his life.

Hanzo pursed his lips in thought. He was so damn cute. “I would rather you not injure yourself attempting that again.”

McCree removed the cigarette from his lips and held it between two of his mechanical fingers. He couldn’t say he wasn’t bummed.

“B-but you can go ahead. I do not mind,” Hanzo added with the slightest blush.

“You sure?” McCree asked. He needed that cigarette so damn much, but not as much as he wanted Hanzo to be comfortable.

Hanzo nodded. “I now associate the smell with you, so I find it somewhat comforting.”

Sh-shit. Hanzo thinks it’s comforting? Thinks _he_ ’s comforting? Was he blushing again? Goddammit. “Well, alright. As long as yer sure.” McCree lit up his cigarette, took a long drag off of it, and immediately felt his nerves calm.

Hanzo went back to his book while McCree smoked and they sat in an easy silence. McCree tried his best not to stare at the archer while he read. He liked to watch the slight changes in Hanzo’s expressions as his eyes followed the print on the page. Everything the man did was fascinating, and beautiful.

Eventually, Hanzo sighed and closed his book with a _thwack_. Without a word, he set the book aside, pushed off his covers, and stood up. How Hanzo managed to look good in a hospital gown was one of those mysteries McCree would never unlock. Hanzo began walking toward McCree’s bed purposefully. Every stride had weight to it. McCree watched as he came up to the side of his bed and stopped. His body felt electrified, buzzing with anticipation of what Hanzo might do.

“Can I help you with someth- _ah._ ” His thought was cut off by Hanzo lips on the side of his ear. They pressed gently, then he felt the light touch of his teeth nip at his earlobe, and all the blood in his body relocated to a more useful place. “Hanzo...” McCree breathed and reached his hands up to touch Hanzo, any part of him within his grasp. He needed more contact. One hand found the front of Hanzo’s hospital gown at his middle, which he held firmly, and the other found the back of Hanzo’s head. He entwined his fingers in Hanzo’s tangled hair, hoping he could keep him there.

While Hanzo nibbled on his earlobe, he reached his good hand to the opposite side of McCree’s face to trace the line of scruff along his jaw and tilt his head up into a better angle. His teeth released McCree’s ear and moved to his lips, where they pressed with an insistent need, a hunger that had been brewing for some time. Hanzo’s tongue pushed past his lips into his mouth, and McCree allowed it, but didn’t return with as much urging, careful to not push things beyond what Hanzo wanted.

Hanzo let out a small whine. It was a complaint about McCree’s inaction. Hanzo needed more. He climbed atop McCree’s bed, using his good arm to steady himself. McCree assisted him in avoiding injuring either of them until Hanzo was settled comfortably on McCree’s lap. No doubt he could feel McCree’s erection pressing against his ass. Hanzo rested his injured arm against McCree’s chest and brought the other to the back of McCree’s neck to hold him as he kissed him again, long and deep, biting greedily at McCree’s lower lip when he didn’t match his intensity.

McCree was too scared he would mess this up. Hanzo was here, smelling sweetly of sleep and slightly acidic from the sterile environment. He was here, asking him so desperately to make him feel wanted and McCree was worried it might be viewed as taking advantage of him, or moving too quickly, or shallowly caving to his desires. He so wanted to be able to comfort him, but felt that he shouldn’t. Not in this way. Not now.

Hanzo pulled at his hair and bit his lip a little too roughly as he let out another groan of complaint. McCree answered him with a groan of his own and pushed him away with a hand on his chest. “Hanzo,” McCree said with concern in his voice. Hanzo narrowed his eyes at him and leaned back in for more but McCree pushed him away again. “Hanzo, hear me out for a sec.”

Hanzo jutted out his lower lip in the pout that McCree found so irresistible, but he needed to tell him something. He pushed the long strands of hair out of his face as he spoke to him. “I need you to know that we can have more than this. That I _want_ to have more than this. I mean, I also want this,” McCree nodded with his chin at Hanzo with a chuckle, “But… I need you to know that I intend to stick around this time. You’ve got me, alright? We don’t have to go fast. I’ll be here.”

As McCree looked at Hanzo’s face, his eyes became shiny with wetness. He blinked back the tears that formed at the bottom of his eyes, then collapsed against McCree’s chest. He nuzzled his face in McCree’s clavicle, and McCree felt his tears fall on his skin. McCree wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s torso, and held his head against him as he shook. McCree’s heart was breaking. He hated what he had done to Hanzo. He hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his skull. He had so much in his life he regretted. He wouldn’t lose this chance to make amends. He knew he wouldn’t get another. He felt a wetness in his own eyes blinked it away.

 

–

 

McCree woke to an itchy nose. He went to scratch it without opening his eyes and his hand smacked into something else.

“Augh,” the something said.

McCree opened his eyes and saw a head of black hair, then the accompanying grumpy face of the man he had just smacked.

“Aw, I’m so sorry darlin’,” McCree said, reaching out to cup Hanzo’s face in his hand.

“Mmm,” Hanzo answered sleepily and let his face rest in McCree’s palm as he closed his eyes again.

McCree just stared at him. This was the second time in a row he got to see Hanzo’s beautiful face first thing in the morning. To think that he’d been missing out all this time… He smiled to himself and hoped he would be able to continue this trend.

He removed his hand gently so that Hanzo’s head could rest against his chest again. It would be much more comfortable for the both of them. He hugged him to his body, careful not to squeeze his arm, and shut his eyes again.

Only to open them just a moment later to a startled gasp. McCree’s eyes shot to where the sound originated and saw Angela and Genji standing at the door, looking completely surprised. Hanzo had awoken as well and scrambled to get off of McCree. He moved too quickly and let out a small cry of pain. “Careful, careful,” McCree said and attempted to help hold some of his weight.

“Um, no, it’s okay! We’ll come back later!” Angela said, waving her hands out in front of her frantically.

Genji scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Frankly, I want an explanation. So I am staying.”

Hanzo continued his struggle to get off of McCree while Angela scampered out of the room. When Hanzo was finally up and standing, he walked over to his brother and began talking softly in Japanese. McCree strained his ears as much as he could, but he knew he had little to no knowledge of the Japanese language. Just a few nouns, phrases, and curse words taught to him by Genji, none of which he guessed would be able to help him now.

The two brothers conversed and kept looking over at McCree, while he reclined in his bed feeling more awkward than ever. What in the hell were they saying? “Um, it’s a bit strange being talked about behind my back when yer standing right in front of me.”

Genji scowled at him and said, “Mind your own business!”

“Could you at least go in the hall or something? I hate that you keep lookin’ at me. It’s off-puttin’,” McCree rubbed the back of his neck. It hurt from sleeping at an odd angle.

Genji considered his request for a moment then said, “Maybe I want you to feel ‘off-put.’”

“Genji,” Hanzo chided his younger brother.

“What? I come in to see him man-handling you and I am not allowed to be upset?”

“He was not man-handling me… We were… making up.” Hanzo looked at McCree with gentle eyes, then back at his brother.

“That was more than making up! And I thought you already made up?! This was… man-handling!”

Hanzo rubbed his temples and shook his head. “Genji, we are involved.”

“You-… you are… wait, really?” Genji’s posture relaxed as he realized the obvious.

“Yeah, so, back off,” McCree chimed in, a bit too harshly. He might be a little defensive.

Genji’s face lit up. “Really? Oh, I knew it! I am the best matchmaker, am I not, Hanzo?” Genji clapped his hands together in glee.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him. “Sure,” he said, not very convincingly.

“Hey, I got results, didn’t I?” Genji retorted.

“Can’t argue with that,” said McCree tipping his head down at him. Oh, how he missed his hat.

“But um,” Genji put his hands together and steepled his index fingers. “That is great. Congratulations. I brought you breakfast…? If you want it. I did not mean to interrupt…”

Hanzo blushed bright red and said, “Breakfast would be lovely.”

Genji went back to the door to fetch their breakfast cart and began pulling it in the room. “Sooo… do you want it at the same bed or…?”

“Separate!” Hanzo said, looking like his face might catch fire if Genji continued.

Genji gave them their breakfast, in their separate beds, consisting of eggs, toast, sausage links, and coffee. He called Angela back in when they were finished to do her morning checkups on them. She barely spoke, out of embarrassment, but announced that they were both healing well and should be able to leave today, to which they were both ecstatic. More than anything, McCree wanted to get out of this hospital gown, take a shower, and take a nap in his own bed.

When they were released after lunch, McCree went to his room to do just that. He got as far as showering and putting on his pants when he became overwhelmed with the need to check on Hanzo. He had been stuck in the same room as him for the past few days, and now his own room felt downright empty. He threw on a T-shirt that smelled clean enough, topped his damp hair with his hat, and hobbled across the hall to knock on the archer’s door.

The door flew open in an instant, as if Hanzo had been standing right in front of it, waiting for him to show up. McCree looked down at the shorter man. His hair was down and wet, dripping onto his bare chest. McCree’s eyes followed a drop as it slipped down from his collarbone, over the swell of his chest, past his nipple, and hung on where his pectoral muscle stuck out from the rest of his torso. Now that he was looking at him, he couldn’t remember what he was supposed to be doing…?

“Jesse?” Hanzo questioned when McCree said nothing.

McCree’s heart jumped at the use of his first name. It sounded so good coming from those lips… and that tongue…

“I, uh...” McCree scratched the back of his neck. “I just wanted to check on you. See how you were doin’.”

“Fine,” Hanzo said. “And you?”

McCree couldn’t keep his eyes still. They tried to soak up all of Hanzo’s body that they could. His dark hair, his full lips, the curve of his neck, and hard lines of his chest, glistening with water. He swallowed hard. “Fine. Also. As well. Good and fine. Glad that you are fine. As well,” he said and smiled.

Hanzo chuckled under his breath and tried to keep himself from smiling, but that just made McCree’s smile brighter. “What?” McCree pressed.

Hanzo shook his head and allowed the smile to fully form. It was a good look on him. McCree hoped he would get to see that smile more and more often. He’d sure try his best to make that happen. “Why don’t you come in?” Hanzo asked and stepped aside.

McCree took a deep breath. Be strong, McCree. You can handle this. Whatever you do, don’t touch him- shit! McCree realized too late that his hand was just inches from Hanzo’s face. What would he do now?! There was no reason for his hand to be there _other_ than to touch him! And now he was frozen in place, probably looking stupider by the minute, his hand hovering in the air between then.

Hanzo lifted his hand to the back of McCree’s and pushed it until his fingertips made contact with Hanzo’s cheek. He nudged his face into it and shut his eyes, sighing softly. He looked up at McCree, his brown eyes set on his own, and said, “Thank you for checking on me,” with a small smile. A shot of electricity jolted up McCree’s arm and squeezed his heart so hard he thought it might burst.

“It’s n-nuthin’!” McCree said, feeling his face begin to burn. He wanted to move his hand away, but felt that it was glued there as long as Hanzo wanted it.

Hanzo pulled McCree’s hand away from his face, but did not let go of it. Instead, he used it to tug him into his room behind him. McCree could no longer remember how to form words. Hanzo was holding his hand, leading him into his room. He could just die right now and be the happiest person on the planet.

When they were both in, Hanzo closed the door. McCree’s heart was beating so fast and hard he could feel it up into his skull. Goddamn, Hanzo looked good. God freakin’ damn. All the man had on were navy blue work-out pants, and they were form-fitting in all the right places. He could see the outline of his bulge through the material. Fuckin’ Christ.

Hanzo stepped up to him, still holding his hand, until his chest bumped into him. “Is there something on your mind, Jesse?” His hips brushed the edge of McCree’s, pulling a groan out of him. Goddamn he never should have told him to use his given name. Hanzo held too much power over him now.

“You...” McCree started, but forgot everything once he felt Hanzo’s hard-on press into his thigh. His mechanical hand clenched into a fist at his side, while the other was still trapped by Hanzo’s grasp.

“Me?” Hanzo asked. “What about me?” Hanzo went up on his tiptoes to reach McCree’s neck. He trailed delicate kisses along the skin while he waited for his answer.

“Hanzo...” McCree tried again.

“Yes?” Hanzo whispered just below McCree’s ear and he felt the warm air ghost over his skin, making him shiver. Hanzo took his earlobe between his teeth and tugged on it.

“ _God_ ,” McCree groaned and took ahold of Hanzo’s hip with his free hand. He squeezed it and pulled their hips together roughly. They both moaned and grinded against each other, aching for more contact.

“Kiss me,” Hanzo begged, pressing his whole body flush up against McCree’s. McCree could feel his shirt getting wet from Hanzo’s hair, but he didn’t care. He grabbed Hanzo’s face below his jaw and kissed him hard. He pushed his tongue into his mouth, tasting minty toothpaste from freshly brushed teeth. Hanzo fought back with his tongue to match his intensity. McCree pressed against Hanzo’s body trying to gain the upper hand, but it caused them to stumble back until Hanzo’s back collided into the wall. He let out a small cry of pain.

“Oh shit, your arm. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” said McCree. He kissed all over his face, pushing his hair out of the way with his mechanical hand, in an apology.

“It’s alright,” Hanzo said, then added with a smile, “If you keep this up, I am sure I will be fine.”

McCree moved his attention to Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo angled his head up, allowing McCree access to more of his skin. McCree sucked and nipped at his flesh, bruising it as he moved down toward his chest. Hanzo squirmed against the wall as McCree’s tongue flicked against his nipple and sucked more bruises onto his muscular chest.

Hanzo plucked at the bottom hem of McCree’s shirt and commanded, “Take it off.”

McCree removed his shirt in record time, but Hanzo’s hands were on him before McCree could pick up where he left off. They traced along McCree’s neck, to his chest, then down the trail of hair leading to the top of his belt. Hanzo’s eyes followed the track of his hands, taking in the sight of McCree’s body bared to him. “Mmmm,” Hanzo hummed and kissed the newly exposed skin.

McCree tangled his hands in Hanzo’s wet hair as the shorter man ravished his chest. It was sinful how talented Hanzo’s mouth was. He was pulling sounds out of him that McCree didn’t know he could make. “Were you feeling left out?” McCree asked between breaths.

Hanzo considered his words as his tongue deliberated by McCree’s collarbone. “I wanted to mark you too, so everyone will know you are mine.”

Shit. McCree’s dick throbbed with his need. “You…” he paused to take in another breath. “You go right ahead, darlin’.”

Hanzo returned to his task and soon his hands found their way to McCree’s ass, which he squeezed with fervor. McCree rubbed their erections together through their pants in response but groaned in complaint of the cloth barriers.

Hanzo took it upon himself to remedy the situation. He undid McCree’s belt and jeans, then shoved the fabric down until he could get his hand past McCree’s underwear and circled it around his cock. McCree gasped and braced himself against the wall, both hands on opposite sides of Hanzo’s head. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until Hanzo had touched him where he really wanted. His cock was already leaking. Hanzo stroked him lazily as he smirked at the expressions McCree was making. McCree knew he looked completely needy and desperate and totally exposed, but that’s what he was. Hanzo thumbed over his slit and spread his precum down his shaft. McCree bucked into his hand and rumbled, “Hanzo...”

Hanzo smirked and bit McCree’s lip. McCree growled back at him and shoved Hanzo’s waistband down far enough that Hanzo could step out of his pants. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. That explained a lot. Hanzo helped McCree out of his jeans and boxers, which he kicked aside. McCree hooked his forearms under Hanzo’s ass to hoist him up, then let out a yelp as pain surged through his leg at the attempt. “Fuck,” McCree cried, pinning Hanzo against the wall to help bear some of the weight, but it was no good. McCree’s knees buckled and he and Hanzo slid down the wall until they reached the floor. Hanzo landed in a seated position, his back still against the wall with McCree kneeling in front of him.

Hanzo’s hand went to the back of McCree’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss to show that there was no harm done. He wrapped his legs around McCree’s waist and pressed himself against McCree’s hips. “Keep going,” Hanzo ordered.

McCree didn’t need any more encouragement. He spread his thighs so that his knees were on either side of Hanzo’s hips. He could work with this. McCree angled him so that his erection pressed against Hanzo’s hole then bemoaned their apparent lack of lubrication with a loud groan.

“Wait, wait,” Hanzo said and reached his good arm toward the chest of drawers nearby. McCree backed away enough that Hanzo could reach the drawer, and Hanzo produced a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

McCree raised an eyebrow at him and Hanzo blushed a deep red. “I was just trying to be prepared!” Hanzo defended.

“Naw, honey, I’m pleased as punch,” McCree said with a smile and kissed him. Hanzo still had a sour face, so he kissed him until he could feel his lips pull into a smile against his.

Hanzo squeezed a generous portion of lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together to coat them. McCree buzzed with excitement, the pain in his leg long forgotten. With Hanzo’s hips tilted up like this, he had the most amazing view. He watched as Hanzo slipped one wet finger into his hole from under his thigh. McCree licked his lips as Hanzo let out a tiny moan with the addition of another finger. McCree watched as Hanzo scissored and stretched himself, his face flushed and his breathing short and heavy. Hanzo’s thick cock bobbed with each push of Hanzo’s fingers, leaving wet lines of precum against his stomach. McCree couldn’t take it anymore. He reached for the condom on the floor next to them and ripped it open. Hanzo followed his lead and removed his fingers with a positively lewd _squelch_ for McCree to take over. He watched McCree with his pupils blown wide, dark and hungry. Fuck, McCree couldn’t get the condom on fast enough. The moment it was fully on, he angled Hanzo toward him and firmly pushed himself in.

Hanzo bit into McCree’s shoulder in an attempt to quiet himself as McCree whispered honeyed words in his ear to cajole him while he sank in deeper. “Just relax, sweetheart, darlin’, sugar. You’re doin’ great.” Hanzo was so hot and tight around him, it made entering him with minimal prep incredibly slow. Once he reached the end of his length, they both stilled, their heavy breaths mixing together between them, until Hanzo nodded that he was ready.

McCree’s thrusts started out measured and shallow until they could find the right position. When McCree finally found an angle with good leverage, he sped up. Hanzo suddenly jerked his head up, hitting it against the wall, with a gasp. McCree had found his prostate. He smirked at Hanzo and kissed him roughly before thrusting into it again. Hanzo cried out and squeezed his legs around him tightly. Hanzo sounded so good, McCree _had_ to keep hearing that voice. “Let me hear it, darlin’,” McCree said, slowing down. “What do you want?”

Hanzo let out a wavering moan and dug his blunt fingernails into McCree’s back. “Please, Jesse. Harder, faster, more, _please_.”

McCree felt a tingling rush of electricity through his body at his words. How could he not oblige the man when he had asked so nicely? He picked his pace back up and Hanzo rewarded him with a long string of moans and ‘ _ah, Jesse, fuck_ ’. One of Hanzo’s hands tangled in his hair and threatened to topple McCree’s hat from his head if he pushed it up any further.

As Hanzo neared his climax, he squeezed his eyes shut. McCree nudged his forehead with his own and said, “Eyes on me, gorgeous.” Hanzo opened his eyes and mewled wordlessly, tugging on his hair harder as he lost himself in pleasure.

McCree watched as Hanzo’s dark eyes turned pleading and felt his fingers knead into the back of his head as he moaned out, “Jesse...” before spilling himself all over both of their stomachs in long, white ribbons.

McCree could let himself give in now. Hanzo was looking at him, his eyes satiated and expectant. “Jesse,” Hanzo said again as his finger stroked along the side of his jaw. McCree lost it. Stars exploded in his vision before McCree could even process his pleasure. It was like Hanzo had wrung his orgasm out of him. He pushed heavily into Hanzo against the wall as he came deep inside of him and cried out his name. He clung to the trail of his climax, thrusting weakly and shaking, until he felt that his body would crumble.

Once he regained enough ability to think, he slid himself out of Hanzo with a gasp at the last amount of friction. They held each other, panting and shuddering, before making an attempt to stand.

Hanzo unwrapped his legs and lowered them back to the ground on either side of McCree. Then he lifted himself with help from the wall, then offered a hand to McCree as well, which McCree gladly took. McCree’s arms and legs hurt more than he thought was possible. They shuffled over to Hanzo’s bed together, clinging to each other, until they collapsed onto the bed’s surface on their stomachs.

“Nnng,” McCree moaned. He remembered Hanzo’s cum on his belly as he smeared it across his sheets. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Hanzo looked at the sheets, at McCree, then at the mess on his own stomach and said, “It’s fine… Just please throw the condom in the trash.”

McCree pulled off the condom he had nearly forgotten about, tied the end, and spotted a small trashcan near the foot of the bed. He tossed it, and by some miracle it made it in. He thanked whatever god of sex exhaustion that he didn’t have to get up.

McCree turned to lay on his side so he could face Hanzo. He brushed a lock of hair from his face and said, “You okay? Was it too much?”

Hanzo looked up, seemingly just to frown at McCree. “You think I would not be able to handle that?”

McCree chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “If I had thought that, I wouldn’t’ve done it.”

Hanzo seemed content with that answer. “So… You could do that again. For instance,” Hanzo said, looking down at the sheets instead of at McCree’s face.

McCree used his hand to tip his chin up toward him, which brought his eyes up to him as well. “Anytime, sweetheart,” he said, and closed the gap to kiss him.

McCree moved his hand around to Hanzo’s back and pulled him in so his head could rest against McCree’s chest. He kissed Hanzo’s messy hair and savored the scent of jasmine, juniper, sweat, sex; his lover in his arms.

 

–

 

McCree jerked awake at the sound of sharp knocking on the door. Hanzo stirred in his arms and untangled himself from McCree’s limbs to sit up on the bed.

“Guess we fell asleep,” McCree said with a yawn. He let his head fall back onto the bed. Nothing would get him to move his aching body unless it was death itself knocking at the door.

Hanzo got up off the bed with a creak of springs and sleepily searched the floor for something to wear. There was another, louder set of knocks. “Coming,” Hanzo called out to the person behind the door. McCree watched Hanzo pull on his jogging pants and nothing else. There were still smears of dried cum on his stomach and his hair was messier than McCree had ever seen it. He thought for a moment about warning Hanzo of his appearance, but he was too late. Hanzo had already opened the door.

“Hanzo!” McCree heard Genji’s voice say from the doorway. He turned the minimum amount to be able to see him. Then he remembered that he was buck-frickin’-naked and quickly pulled the sheets up from under him over his waist.

“What is it?” Hanzo muttered at his brother.

“You weren’t at dinner, so I got worried about you. You look like hell. Are you alright?” Genji’s voice was quick and high with worry.

“I am fine. I will get dinner later. I was merely asleep.” McCree saw Hanzo drag a hand through his hair and get caught on a tangle.

“You look like you got plowed by a-” Genji cut off the thought. There was a pregnant silence as Genji worked his brain. “Oh my god. Jesse, are you in there?!” Genji shouted and peaked his head around Hanzo’s shoulder so he could see into the room.

“Hey,” Jesse said and waved from his spot on the bed.

Genji’s face disappeared behind Hanzo again and McCree would bet he’d be blushing under his visor. “Oh my god,” Genji said again. “Brother! You’re supposed to be resting!”

Hanzo shrugged his good arm. “I was.”

Genji groaned and said, “Just… Just make sure to have some dinner, alright?” Then he called out, “Jesse, you better treat him fucking _good_ or I will personally send you to your grave!”

“Oh, don’t worry. I definitely treated him to a good fuckin’,” McCree answered with a chuckle.

McCree heard both Shimada brothers groan and McCree felt he might’ve just leveled up.

“Well, I think that is my cue to go. Make sure you eat some dinner, brother,” Genji said.

“I will. Thank you for stopping by,” Hanzo said. Hanzo was so sweet. He was a good brother, despite what he thought of himself.

He closed the door and stumbled back over to the bed, where he crumpled halfway on top of McCree. McCree wrapped his arms around his middle in a hug. Hanzo protested and fought against him weakly, which just made McCree pull him in tighter.

“Careful, Jesse,” Hanzo said, making sure his arm was out of the way.

“I am bein’ careful,” McCree said. “I just wanna love on ya a little, is all.” McCree curled himself inward and nuzzled his face into Hanzo’s chest, peppering it with kisses.

Hanzo laughed and wriggled in McCree’s hold. “Stop that! We need to shower and go to dinner.”

“Can’t we stay here a little longer?” McCree asked, looking into Hanzo’s eyes with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Hanzo’s cheeks turned pink. He smiled, rested his arm on McCree’s side, and kissed his forehead. McCree stared as Hanzo pulled back to look at him. His eyes were soft and twinkling in the small amount of evening sunlight seeping in through the window. A content smile was settled across his lips. His hair was a mess and there were bruises all along his pale neck, but McCree was convinced there was no sight more beautiful than Hanzo Shimada when he smiled just for him. It wasn’t a smile he deserved. Not yet. But he would make good on his own promise to himself to keep the man smiling. Hanzo brushed a hand through McCree’s hair and pressed their foreheads together. “Maybe just a little longer.”

 


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update!! I have been crazy busy. Thank you all for your patience!

 

“Down!” Hanzo shouted at his teammate as he took aim right between the cowboy’s eyes. McCree put one hand on his hat to hold it in place and shrunk down in his spot, revealing an omnic with glowing red eyes coming toward them fast. Hanzo’s arrow was aimed right at it head, and he took his shot. The arrow flew over McCree and embedded itself in the omnic’s head with a crackle, sending sparks flying as it crumpled to the floor.

“’Nother one behind you, darlin’. I got ‘im,” McCree said. He somersaulted to Hanzo’s left side and fired off six shots consecutively, downing the omnic that had been advancing behind Hanzo. “Think that’s the last of ‘em?” McCree asked as he stood up, shoulder-to-shoulder with Hanzo.

“We should not let our guard down just yet,” Hanzo replied. His eyes scanned the buildings around him for signs of red and his ears strained to hear any mechanical whirring. With the familiar presence of his partner beside him, he knew he could focus on searching without the fear of an attack from behind.

He felt a hand squeeze his ass. Maybe he should revise that thought.

Hanzo sighed in irritation. Honestly, he wasn’t upset by it. If he had to admit, he liked the gunslinger’s wandering hands possessively seeking him out anytime there was a lull in the action. He just had an image to uphold. “Jesse, please focus.”

“I’m focusin’ just fine!” McCree responded. “I’m good at multitasking. You should know that by now, Han.”

Hanzo fought the blush threatening to darken his cheeks when he thought about the multiple instances that could apply to. Namely many occurrences in the bedroom. “Fine. So then, what is your assessment?”

McCree squeezed his ass again and said, “10 outta 10. Perfect, really.”

He should have seen that coming. He could only blame himself. “I meant about the mission...” Hanzo grumbled.

“Oh that? Coast looks clear to me. We can poke around a little more to be sure, but I’d say it was a job well done.” McCree turned to flash Hanzo a wide grin.

Hanzo allowed himself to smile back and relax his posture. His smiles came much easier now. McCree had the ability to pull them out of him just by looking at him. Sometimes there were times when he wished it wasn’t so easy for him, like when he wanted to be angry at him for drinking all of his tea, or stealing the blankets at night, or breaking his favorite mug. His anger would just melt away in a way Hanzo had never experienced before.

McCree motioned with his head for Hanzo to follow. They made their way down from the roof back into the museum itself. A bunch of omnics had stormed the newest exhibit that showcased several bastion units and how they functioned. Overwatch wasn’t sure what their purpose for doing so was yet, but the immediate threat seemed to be over.

The two lazily walked through the museum, checking nooks and crannies for any remaining enemy omnics. As they walked, Hanzo looked at the various displays. It was almost as if he and Jesse were on an actual date. He hazarded a glance at his boyfriend, a word still new and foreign to him, and McCree looked back at him as soon as he felt his eyes. He smiled easily at him, then went back to scanning the exhibits. Hanzo dropped his eyes to his feet, a little embarrassed that he had been caught in his reverie. He felt something brush his hand and his first instinct was to jerk it away. Then large, calloused fingers slipped between his own and McCree’s warm palm pressed into his. Hanzo felt his lips tug into a smile as he squeezed McCree’s hand with his own. Maybe it wasn’t a real date, but he could still enjoy it as if it was one.

They circled the entire floor, then moved onto the next, leaving their hands entwined. Hanzo’s fingers were starting to hurt from being held so strongly, but he didn’t dare take them away.

“Think we cleared ‘em out, darlin’?” McCree asked. His golden brown eyes sparkled with something Hanzo couldn’t place. Maybe it’s what he was feeling as well- the pride of being together in public, even if no one was around to see them.

“We may have. It appears that the threat has been neutralized,” Hanzo responded, scanning the remaining area.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that...” McCree’s voice dropped and suddenly his large frame was taking up the entirety of Hanzo’s vision. He advanced toward him, making Hanzo take several steps back until he gathered himself enough to face him.

“And what do you mean by that?” Hanzo asked. He puffed his chest out in a challenge once he regained his footing.

McCree lowered his head so that it was on the same level as Hanzo’s. “I mean that there might be a threat ‘round here to that pretty face of yours. Yer leavin’ yerself awfully vulnerable there, pardner.” McCree smirked and his eyes smoldered.

Hanzo wanted to smack him and kiss him at the same time. Hanzo shouldn’t reward him for a line like that, but his body betrayed him. He tilted his chin toward the lingering cigar smoke smell on McCree’s breath. “Maybe I do that on purpose,” Hanzo said, playing along with McCree’s silly game.

“You might be givin’ a certain fella who may also be your boyfriend certain feelings by looking at such a pretty, kissable face,” McCree said, pressing their chests together.

Hanzo chuckled and wrapped his arms around McCree’s waist. “And what do you think he might do about that?”

McCree took ahold of the front of his gi with his left hand while his right went up to hold his neck, just under his jaw. “Well, for starters, he might do somethin’ like this,” McCree said, then took Hanzo’s lips with his own. His mouth was soft and sweet and smokey. Hanzo kissed back, just short of matching McCree’s intensity. He wanted to know where McCree would go with it.

McCree pulled back just long enough to say, “Then he might move on to something like this.” McCree deepened the kiss by shoving his tongue past Hanzo’s lips. The taste of cigar filled Hanzo’s mouth completely and numbed his senses. McCree then slid a leg between Hanzo’s and pressed his hip against his groin. The hand holding his gi now wandered under the fabric to dance his fingertips across his abdomen. Hanzo attempted to gasp at the touches, but it was swallowed by McCree, taking the opportunity for his tongue to venture in further.

Hanzo felt he would be knocked over from the force of the kiss, but McCree held him tightly by the back of the neck. Hanzo squeezed his arms around McCree’s waist to keep him there and rubbed his growing erection into McCree’s hips.

When McCree finally let up long enough for Hanzo to take a decent breath, all that he found he really wanted was more. He panted into McCree’s shoulder and asked, “Then what?”

McCree hummed and Hanzo felt his chest rumble in his arms. He was so warm. “I reckon right about now he’d be debating whether or not he should just take you, right here and now, on the museum floor next to this… woolly mammoth skeleton. All romantic like.”

Hanzo’s chuckle was lost in the serape. “Very romantic.”

McCree took him by the shoulder and pulled him back to smile down at him. “Isn’t it just? I mean look at ‘im,” McCree gestured at the mammoth, “Just as pretty as a sunset.”

Hanzo did look up at the giant skeleton. He frowned. The scenery was rather unfortunate. “I take it back.” Then he reached both hands up, grabbed McCree’s face, and brought it down to his. “But I am fond of this view.”

McCree’s eyes went wide and his cheeks turned red above his scruff. It wasn’t often that McCree blushed, but Hanzo savored it every time he manged it. “A-ah… well...” McCree stammered. His eyes darted everywhere, trying to escape Hanzo’s gaze.

“Much prettier than a sunset,” Hanzo said, stroking the man’s bearded cheek. “Almost the same color, even.”

McCree sputtered and pulled away, completely embarrassed now. “W-well that’s… that’s just...”

“Beautiful,” Hanzo completed for him, closing the gap between them. He had to go up on his toes to kiss McCree’s lips, but he met him there, and Hanzo felt his arms wrap around him as his own went up around McCree’s neck. He tugged McCree downward, never breaking the kiss. McCree held him around his waist as he lowered them both to the brushed concrete floor. Hanzo arced his back to escape some of the chill from the cold floor, but McCree just took it as added enthusiasm. He purred into Hanzo’s neck and Hanzo felt him suck a hickey into his flesh. He very nearly stopped him from doing so, since they were technically still on the job and it would look bad to show up for their report covered in tell-tale marks of passion, but damn if it wasn’t making him too hot to care.

McCree tugged his pants down just far enough to free his already half hard cock. Hanzo loved the feeling of McCree’s powerful hands on him. They were rough but warm and he knew just how to work them. But this time, he felt no such touch. Suddenly, McCree’s beard was no longer scratching at his neck. He opened his eyes, that he just realized he had closed, and saw a now hatless McCree settling down between his legs. Hanzo spread for him and McCree leaned his head down between his thighs.

“Jesse,” Hanzo breathed.

“What is it, sweetheart?” McCree paused to ask. He was hovering just inches above Hanzo’s cock, his warm breath ghosting over the tip.

Hanzo jutted his hips up toward his mouth in need. “Nothing. I was just surprised.”

“Good surprised?” McCree asked, bringing a hand up to cup his balls as he traced his smooth lips over the side of his member.

“Y-yes,” Hanzo said, trying to angle his hips so that he could enter McCree’s mouth. He could already imagine just how it’d feel. Hot and wet and _fuck_ he needed it.

McCree hummed and licked up the underside of his penis, all the way to the very tip where he was already leaking.

Hanzo moaned and took two fistfuls of McCree’s hair. “Jesse, you are such a tease.” He tried to force McCree’s head down onto him but McCree held it back.

“Nah, you’re just too impatient. Why don’t you try enjoying it?” McCree laved his tongue down his entire length.

Hanzo’s toes curled as pleasure radiated out over his body. “I can enjoy it _faster_.”

“Fine, fine,” McCree relented and put his lips around the head of Hanzo’s cock. He slid his lips down Hanzo’s shaft until McCree couldn’t go any further. He used his hand on the length he couldn’t accommodate. Hanzo let his hips relax as he got what he wanted. He stroked his hands through McCree’s hair and sighed happily. McCree’s eyes caught his own and sparkled with complete adoration for him, making his heart do a flip in his chest. He was treating his cock like it was the most important thing in the world. Hanzo raked his hands through his soft sable hair. Although the man _was_ loud and brash, he was also warm, caring, and the most dependable man he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was proud to call him his lover, his friend, his boyfriend, his partner.

McCree took Hanzo in further, his dick hitting the back of his throat, and he swallowed. Hanzo couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped his lips. He pulled his thighs up and together, squeezing McCree’s head between them. McCree smirked as much as he could with a dick in his mouth and put a hands on this inside of his thighs and pinned them back against the floor. Hanzo mumbled an apology then felt his dick hit the back of McCree’s throat again and felt the tightness shoot an electric pulse of bliss through him, clouding his thoughts.

As McCree took more and more of him in, he felt himself getting ever closer. Then McCree’s nose touched his abdomen as his entire length was engulfed. “Fuck,” Hanzo said, catching McCree’s attention. McCree’s cheeks were hollowed and his eyes were dark with passion. Hanzo rolled his hips, overcome with the need to fuck his cowboy’s mouth. “You look so good, Jesse. I… I’m going to come.”

Hanzo’s body began to tense in anticipation as he saw McCree struggling to not gag on his cock and felt the muscles of his mouth and throat tightening around him. When McCree brought his head down again, Hanzo lost it. He gasped and gripped McCree’s hair as his release washed over him, his vision blurring and his body quivering. Hanzo held his head in place through his climax and felt McCree’s hands squeezing his thighs as he struggled to swallow it all. As his orgasm ended and Hanzo regained his mind, he loosened his hold on his lover’s hair, allowing him to back off. McCree slipped off of him, a thin trail of saliva hanging in the air between them and began sucking in the air that he had been denied. He wiped the spit and cum off his mouth with the back of his hand. When he caught his breath, he smiled down at Hanzo. “So how was that?” McCree asked.

Hanzo laid his forearm over his eyes, panting heavily. The room was spinning. He didn’t want to look at the tusks of that stupid mammoth wavering over him. He felt McCree tuck him back in and adjust his clothing back to normal. Then he heard shuffling and felt a familiar warm presence settle by his side. He turned his head to see McCree laying next to him with a satisfied smile. Hanzo leaned in for a chaste kiss and closed his eyes again with a sigh. “Good,” Hanzo replied. “Just give me a minute to recover and I will reciprocate.”

“Aw, you don’t have to do that, sugar. I’m happy just gettin’ you off,” said McCree and Hanzo felt a hand slide against his stomach, causing shivers to run up Hanzo’s body. He always liked to be touched while his skin was extra sensitive.

Hanzo scooted closer to McCree and nuzzled his face into his chest. He was so warm in comparison to the cold floor they were laying on. After running around during the mission and getting off, he was completely spent. He wanted to return the favor to McCree, but he was having a hard time keeping himself from slipping into sleep on the museum floor nestled against his lover. He wrapped his arm around McCree’s waist and held on to the back of his serape to keep him close.

“I hate to break it to you, darlin’, but we have to get goin’. The rest of the team is waitin’ on us,” McCree said, but didn’t stop brushing his fingers over Hanzo’s skin.

McCree’s broad chest muffled Hanzo’s noise of complaint. He knew very well that they had a job to finish. “If _you_ are lecturing me on punctuality, then I know we must be late.”

McCree chuckled and retracted his hand, prompting Hanzo to stand with him. “’Sides, I want to get back to base and eat more of that dango stuff you n’ Genji made last night. Shit’s delicious,” said McCree.

Hanzo sighed at McCree’s horribly American pronunciation. He decided he’d overlook it just this once since the man had just given him a blowjob on the museum floor. Instead, he scooped up McCree’s hat, placed it on his head, and wiped a bit of wetness from the corner of his mouth, then placed a kiss there. “I am glad that you like it. When winter comes, you must make me this ‘horchata’ you’re always talking about.”

McCree’s face lit up. “Of course, darlin’! I know you’ll love it.”

 

–

 

The two arrived back at base and were greeted by Genji, Zenyatta, Lucio, and Hana, one of the newest Overwatch recruits. She had quickly gotten very comfortable with everyone on the team, but she had taken a particular liking to Hanzo. He had been cautiously curious of the young gamer at first, but had since grown to reciprocate her feelings and had formed an easy friendship.

“Thank god you’re back, Hanzo. There’s an event going on tonight in I’m dying to co-op with you since all these other guys suck at it,” Hana said as she ran up to Hanzo. Lucio and Genji sputtered in offense behind her.

McCree stuck an arm out between them and said, “Hey! Quit monopolizing all my boyfriend’s time!”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t come and make out with him while we play. It’s not like you don’t do that anyway.” Hana put a hand on her hip and stuck out her bottom lip in an unsatisfied pout.

“Sometimes we want to make out privately, Hana!” McCree countered.

Hana rolled her eyes. “Psh. Don’t pretend like you haven’t been caught getting handsy under the table during meeting or dinner or on missions or when we watch movies or-”

Then Genji added, “And let’s not ignore the fact that there is a fresh hickey on my brother’s neck that can no doubt be from today’s mission-”

“Okay, okay, I get the point!” McCree said, throwing up his hands in defeat.

“So will you help me out, Hanzo?” Hana asked again, clasping her hands together in front of her.

Hanzo looked between Hana and McCree, both looking equally pleading and determined. “I do believe I can do both. Jesse, surely you can give me an hour to play with Hana. You can eat dango and cheer us on.”

Lucio perked up and stopped bobbing his head to the music on his headphones. “You guys made dango?! Could I get in on that?” he asked.

Damn, he shouldn’t have mentioned it. He was hoping he, Genji, and Jesse would have it all to themselves. Genji put a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and said, “Of course. We made plenty to share.” Curse his brother’s generosity.

“Aw yeah! My evening just got a whole lot better! Thanks, you guys,” said Lucio, pumping his fist in the air with a grin.

Genji nodded and shot a knowing look at Hanzo. He knew he was probably making a displeased face. Hanzo purposefully relaxed his face muscles out of the frown he was wearing. He liked his teammates. He just didn’t want to share his dango.

The six of them gathered into the large rec room and attempted to all squeeze together on the largest, most comfortable sofa in front of the huge TV screen. Zenyatta opted to float next to Genji on the end. Lucio sat next to Genji, with Hana on his right, then Hanzo, followed by McCree at the other end. McCree, Lucio, and Genji happily snacked on dango while Hanzo and Hana destroyed all of their opponents in the game. McCree held his dango out for Hanzo to take bites of as he played so he wouldn’t have to stop, for which he was very appreciative, even if he got sauce on his face.

When the next round of the game ended, McCree grabbed Hanzo’s chin in his hand and licked across his bottom lip to the corner of his mouth to get the sticky sweet sauce off. Hanzo chased his tongue with his lips, wanting more. McCree followed up with a peck on his cheek, and Hanzo knitted his eyebrows at him. “That is all I get?”

McCree tapped the controller in his hands and said, “The next round is starting soon. Don’t wanna distract ya.”

“I have 5 seconds left,” Hanzo said before straining his neck to reach McCree’s lips, but his lips never reached him. McCree had moved back and was smirking at him.

“Damn you, Jesse McCree!” Hanzo complained and gripped the controller. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He must have looked like an idiot with his lips pursed and searching in empty air.

McCree burst out laughing, but before Hanzo knew what was happening, McCree’s face blocked the screen as he leaned in for a kiss. Hanzo’s mouth parted in surprise and McCree slid his tongue in. He felt McCree’s large hand hold the back of his neck and tasted the salty sweet dango on McCree’s tongue.

Hana yelled that the match had started and elbowed Hanzo in the side. “Get off him, McCree! He’s still mine right now!”

Hanzo barely registered Hana’s complaint. He was caught up in the way McCree was sliding his tongue across his own and how the sweet taste melded with the amorous pressing of McCree’s lips against his. He indulged himself in the kiss for just a moment longer before he had to push McCree back with a hand on his chest so he could get back to the game. McCree looked surprised, as if he had forgotten where he was and why Hanzo would have to push him away. He recovered quickly, but still wasn’t satisfied. He snaked his left arm behind Hanzo, around his waist, and up under the T-shirt he had changed into. Hanzo shivered at the touch of the cold metal on his warm skin, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

The real trouble started when McCree began kissing and sucking on his neck while he was trying to play. Hanzo found himself leaning into his displays of affection, silently asking for more. McCree moved the hand under his shirt up to pinch Hanzo’s nipple, causing him to let out a small yelp and miss his target in the game. He glanced at his boyfriend who was trying his best to look innocent.

McCree continued to kiss and nip and fondle his boyfriend until Hanzo was squirming too much to be able to play well anymore. Hana kicked them out, saying, “You win this time, McCree.”

Hanzo and McCree walked back to their now shared room with McCree looking smug beside him. Hanzo bumped him with his shoulder as they walked and said, “You seem proud of yourself.”

McCree flashed a toothy grin at him and said, “Maybe a little. Sorry I messed up yer game though. That wasn’t my intention.”

“It is fine. You might have to make it up to Hana though. She will probably want you to play with her too,” Hanzo said, knowing how much she enjoyed spending time with them, despite pretending like it was no big deal.

McCree hummed his acknowledgment. “We can do it tomorrow. I’m beat.” McCree yawned and clinged to Hanzo, making him carry some of his weight back to their bedroom.

Once in the door, McCree stripped off all his clothes down to his boxer-briefs and crawled into bed. They had pushed both of their beds together to create a poor excuse of a full-sized bed, but it was better than sleeping separately or on the floor, which appeared to be their only alternatives. Still, every time Hanzo woke up with a sore back from being wedged in the small gap between their two beds he questioned whether or not it was their best option.

Hanzo mimicked McCree by shedding his own clothing and following him into bed. McCree slung an arm over his middle when he slid up next to him. Their nightly cuddling had become one of his favorite routines. On the rare few occasions McCree left on a mission without him, he would feel alone and have trouble sleeping at night.

Hanzo turned to face his lover and stroked a finger along his jaw just so he could see him smile. Hanzo traced his finger over McCree’s full, smooth lips and McCree caught it with a kiss as it passed. He would never tire of looking at this face, of touching his skin, of sharing breathless kisses in the dark. He wanted to share every moment with him. He pulled him in closer and felt McCree’s arm around him tighten in kind. With McCree at his side, he felt nothing would ever weigh him down again. When he was here, his mistakes couldn’t get to him. All had been forgiven, first by his own brother, then by a man with a similarly tarnished past and a warm embrace. Now, he was on a team full of people that cared about him and supported him. He had found where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so, so much for reading, commenting, subscribing, bookmarking, and for all the kudos!! You guys have been so great and I hope you enjoyed my fic!! I appreciate each and every one of you!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on tumblr or send me requests or whatever! I'd love to hear from you! caesarinochan.tumblr.com


End file.
